Fifty Shades of Son
by BloodyPaw
Summary: "Mr. Son is just like all those women described him to be, he's very intimidating and charming in his own ways..." Vegeta looks at his long time friend. "He is so much more then you expected him to be, right?" The blue haired woman smiles. "...he's like...the sensation of melting hot chocolate against your tongue." [KakaVege] By Zona Toxica and BloodyPaw
1. Author's Note and Summery

**Author's Note**

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own any of these characters in this story

Well I would like to explain before you go off reading and getting offended by silly things, if you see the cover and you read the summery of this book, you clearly know what this is going to be about, if not then allow me to tell you what it is about, this book is **yaoi** , if you don't know what it is it's a relationship between two males, now , please keep in mind that this book will have nothing but sex, I just borrowed the name for this.

Also, the characters are, **obviously** , out of character, it's a whole different universe, so we can say that they are human.

This book was created by the two fucked up minds of Zona Toxica and BloodyPaw

We don't have dirty minds, just sexy imaginations :3

Anyway, Let's get this show on the road!

 **Summery**

"Mr. Son is just like all those women described him to be, he's very intimidating and charming in his own ways..." Vegeta looks at his long time friend.

"He is so much more then you expected him to be, right?" The blue haired woman smiles.

"...he's like...the sensation of melting hot chocolate against your tongue."

Vegeta is a gorgeous 19 year old, innocent lad who works for the newspaper one day he's assigned to make an interview to multimillionaire Mr. Son, this is how he ends up when he falls into this mysterious man's world.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Vegeta's P.O.V**

I look up at the tall building that stands in it's mighty glory, right in front of me, the passing New Yorkers shoving and pushing me since I'm standing like an idiot and staring at the shining glasses.

I inhale and in I go, I enter an elevator along with a few workers of the famous Son company, Mr. Son, I believe he is to be some arrogant, rude man, I also imagine him being some tight ass motherfucker. Ugh I hope he doesn't have some habit like picking his teeth or his nose while in an interview, I look down at my questions and re-read them for the fifth time, I cross through one and make up a better question.

Mr. Son must be an old man, I've heard many, many, over their middle age, women speak about him, saying he is brilliant…in bed. Gross. But I will admit that he is a genius, even though I've never meet him or seen his face before, but he is the owner of the world's fastest vehicle called Nimbus, also he sells millions of Dragon balls, they can grant you any wish you want, they are shipped world wide. And just to make it more interesting, notice my sarcasm, he has the hobby of writing and selling Italian recipe books to thousands of restaurants.

Oh yes, the perfect man, he is famous, he is multimillionaire and he knows thousands of recipes, surely he shows off his wine collection to the 40 year old women before moving under the sheets. He must be old and sour and all wasted, a man who sold multiple things in just 5 years, it must've taken him years to just make all things work.

The elevator dings and the silver doors slide to the sides, oh shit I really wish I could go back home right now, these people walking around were the fancy, rich type. Elegance leaked off their shoulders, I well I was dressed in light blue skinny jeans, my old high school sneakers and a shirt with the words "I ❤ Suicide Squad!". Just great Vegeta.

"Hi can you help me?" I ask a beautiful young lady.

"Sure what do you need?" She leans forward and her blood chilling blue eyes look at me.

"I-I have an appointment with Mr. Son, for the Orange Star newspaper."

"Follow me."

I am now standing outside tall wooden doors, must be Mr. Son's special taste since all the other doors were different, I push the door open and I walk into a dark, wide, elegant office, I just realized, I'll never have something like this. It was huge! I sat down on a comfy, leather chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"Shit." I look at my pencil, I didn't bring a pencil sharpener.

"Amazing isn't she?" A husky voice echoes around the office making me jump in surprise, a light boom against the ground came closer.

"Huh?" I ask to the dark silhouette of this man who is bouncing a small ball.

"My assistant, isn't she amazing? But she still needs a few touches." His black hand grabs a remote.

Touches? What is he…? Did he make some kind of Android?! The lights turn on and I close my eyes tightly from the brightness, I slowly open them and everything I said about him being old, sour and wasted bitch slapped me hard across the face, this man was the definition of beauty, he was handsome, very handsome, he was also very young, through his black suit I could see the way the fabric hugged his muscles. Now I really wish I could go home and wear something better.

"M-Mr. Son?"

"You are?"

"My name is Vegeta Ouji, I made an appointment. Mr. Son, I would like to ask you a few questions."

He nods and here I am staring deeply into his bright blue eyes, I feel myself blush deeply when his thumb strokes his lower lip, everything on his face was perfect, I feel shaken up to my core when his lips perk up into a smooth smirk, I feel so…intimidated.

Talking to him is so intense, I can just imagine what he must be under the sheets, I now envy all those women who know what it's like.

And this was the day that I, Vegeta Ouji, age 19, fell slowly into the world of this mysterious man.


	3. Let Me Love You

**Let Me Love You**

Since the interview he had with Mr. Son...he feels that his eyes watch him, where ever he goes, maybe he was just a little paranoid, Vegeta pulls out his camera ad snaps photographs of Mr. Glacies, he was at the top of a building, at the very edge snapping pictures...something illegal.

Once done he grabs the elevator and walks down the busy never dying streets of New York, he passes by a restaurant and looks at his reflection, short and skinny, skinny jeans, ripped at the knee, a tight white shirt with a tie stamped on the front, the camera around his neck and a small notebook in his hand, he sighs at how simple he is, almost two months have passed since he was trembling in the oldest man's hands. Maybe he found someone else? Someone better? One of those women?

Vegeta rolls his eyes at his jealousy, of course he was with someone else! He was a journalist! Nothing more and Mr. Son was a multimillionaire! He wanted to see Mr. Son again, the empty space in his body needed to be filled up.

He looks beyond his reflection and gasps, Mr. Son was inside the restaurant, reading his part, oh no, what would he think? Maybe he would laugh? Or get angry? He presses his hands against the glass looking like a lost puppy. A hand lands on his shoulder.

"AH!" He jumps and turns dropping his notebook and pencil.

A tall, well-built man bends down and grabs the notebook and pencil, he straightens up and blue eyes look down at the small Vegeta who holds his chest, he gives them back.

"Come with me."

"What?" He snatches his things away from the red haired man.

With no answer, the red haired man grabs Vegeta by his arm and drags him towards the restaurant entrance ignoring the young journalist's struggles and orders of being released. They stop in front of Mr. Son's table, the handsome, Italian hirer of the restaurant he was sitting in, Vegeta had just discovered that, didn't even look up.

"Here he is, Master."

Master? Vegeta blinked confused, what the hell, who the hell was Kakarot Son exactly?!

"Thank you 16, you may leave."

"16?"

Mr. Son's lips curl into a mysterious, mischievous smile "buonasera ragazzo."

A shiver ran up Vegeta's spine and up into his brain when the man speaks in his mother language, his knees shake and he slowly sits down.

"So you own this place too?" He whispers.

Kakarot winks, two slender fingers smooth out a black tie and a sinister tongue licks plump lips, Vegeta nervously looks at his lap, he licks his dry lips when the people around look at his "hand me down" clothes.

They move back to Mr. Son's apartment, at the top floor of the giant building, just like the last time Vegeta strips off his clothes and lays spread out on the bed, blushing and waiting for his torment.

He wanted to see Mr. Son with no fabric at all, but he had no say in this little game, his wrists and ankles are tied to the bed, his breath hitched when Kakarot's dark figure emerged, and cold eyes penetrate him making him aroused with such a look.

"Let's play a game shall we?" Kakarot's husky voice purred.

"What kind of game?" He blinked fearing what would come next.

"I want to see how sensitive you are." He takes a feather and swirls it around Vegeta's nipple making him gasp and arch, it goes down and brushes his aching hole.

Kakarot gives him a sweet torture, listening to each gasp and muffled cry. Vegeta screams and arches when hot wax lands on his stomach, he smiles in a way you can't make out, this man wasn't easy to figure out, Vegeta shakes and whines when his throbbing manhood and balls are squeezed by a ring, something cold slips inside him.

"M-Mr. Son?"

"Please….call me Kakarot." He presses a button.

Vegeta gasps and muffles his moan when his insides clinch around the vibrating intruder, his toes curl and he arches his neck, bucking his hips up and down in a desperate need, he begs secretly for release but the man disappears, how dare he!

"KAKAROT! KAKAROT!" He cries out "ngh!"

"I want to hear you Vegeta ouji…if I hear you plead and beg for more I will give you release."

"Ngh...p-please..."

"I can't understand mumbles."

Vegeta's head falls back and chokes on a sob when his orgasm is ripped away for the second time.

"Please Kakarot! Ha aah ahh! Please! Let me c-cum! Make me cum, I want you! Aaaah!" He felt embarrassed listening to his dirty voice.

"Good boy." Kakarot chuckles.

The ring comes off his pained cock and he arches while exploding on his chest and stomach.

"AAAAAH!" His eyes roll into the back of his head.

Kakarot sets an unconscious Vegeta free and pulls the covers on his abused body, he chuckles and walks away disappearing in the darkness of his room.


	4. What Am I To You

**What Am I To You**

It's been years since the last time I wrote in this book…uh journal, diary? I don't know, it's been…around…five months since I last saw Mr. Son, business trip or maybe vacations to Italy, he took a woman with him, it pissed me off so much, I just wish that he would have eyes only for me, like I have them for him. I'll be a woman or whatever he wants, I want him for me and just me. When did this feeling begin to grow? Well maybe the first time he first laid his eyes on me or his hands. Well that's all I have to say for now maybe I'll write in you next he touches my skin.

Vegeta glues a picture of Kakarot on the blank page next to were he wrote, once done he flipped to the first day he wrote in the journal, he face palmed at the stupid things he would write, blushing from time to time at the things he would say when he was around fourteen. He wrote about his past loves and about his dreams of becoming someone…famous. Well shit he was famous…for being a whore. He slams the journal shut and sighs, he is Mr. Son's little sex toy and he'll never get sick of it! His ways to make him feel good without even touching was a gift not every man had, from all the boys he dated in high school none of them were like him, the 28 year old man was perfectionist, charming, intimidating, intoxicating and good with his hands…very good.

"I'll never have a chance to something more than just a quick fuck." Vegeta frowns and hugs his knees tightly.

Bulma knocks and opens the door with a phone in her hand, she smiles and sits down on the bed, Vegeta looks at her and smiles back.

"Are you alright, Geets?"

"Yeah…just a little tired from school."

"We never said college was easy huh" she chuckles "come on something's wrong with you…are you in love?"

"What? Heck no, what makes you think I feel such nonsense?"

"Oh well ok…" she stands and heads for the door "by the way…Mr. Son is on the line."

Vegeta quickly picks up the phone and shoos Bulma out before closing his door and locking it, he takes in a deep breath and presses the machine to his ear, before he could greet Mr. Son on the other side and rough, low purr rings in his ears, like honey slowly going down your throat.

"Mr. Son?" shocking he sounded so calm.

"Good evening, Mr. Ouji, I hope I didn't interrupt whatever you were doing? Maybe writing about me?"

Vegeta's eyes shoot open in shock, slowly he looks towards the journal not even 10 minutes have passed since he wrote about him…Mr. Son was being to scare him.

"Writing about you? You're not that important Mr. Son"

Oops…

Vegeta bites his bottom lip when Kakarot laughs, was he laughing because it was funny or…?

"Thank you for the compliment Mr. Ouji, now listen in a few minutes my driver will pick you up, please be ready."

"Wait?! What?! What are you talking about Kakarot?"

"See you then, ciao bello."

"Motherfucker." Vegeta jumps off his bed and swings the doors of his closet open, clothes began to rain on the floor.

The driver stares at Vegeta's clothes and raises an eyebrow, a shirt with a big skull in the middle, completely ripped jeans and black, boots with white paint on them…seriously his boss was interested in this boy?

"You're not going to dress like that and be in a good restaurant, right?"

Vegeta blinks confused "but…my friends say it's awesome."

"You're stuck in your teen world, come I'll take you to a place where you can buy decent clothes."

"B-but I don't have enough money! I mean they don't pay me that well…and I gotta save money."

"Well you won't go anywhere near the entrance dressed that way." He opens the door for him.

"My clothes are awesome." He frowns and steps in the limo.

Vegeta glares at the driver then at store he is forced to go into, he looks between the same styled shirts when a bright light snaps in front of him, confused he looks out the window and hears the sky rumble.

Thanking the driver Vegeta could fit in with the rest of the folks that chat quietly, he looked over at the band playing soft jazz, it was boring and he was waiting for the damn man to arrive, what if he never does come?

A hand squeezes his shoulder making him look up and meet with blue eyes, he blushes and shakes the hand off.

"I see you decided to dress for the special occasion." Kakarot sits down, dressed in a grey suit with a white tie, his plump lips perk up making Vegeta swallow hard.

"Well…" he licks his dry lips "your driver insisted that-"

"Barney, he thinks everyone should dress the same way as I, but next time come dressed like you please…I like your style, you're unafraid to show your skin."

White perfect teeth flash and Vegeta melts into a hot pulp, he smiles shyly and presses his thin lips together, slowly his cheeks grow from a pink to a dark red, he pants lightly and stares at Kakarot's hand as it lays on his, his thumb strokes his knuckles, he giggles stupidly and pulls his hand away from the man.

Kakarot smiles and sips some wine, Vegeta watches his Adam's apple move down then up again as he swallows.

"Kakarot what am I to you?"

"You're an everyday adventure that must never die."

Vegeta's heart explodes into a million tiny hearts.


	5. I'll Show You What I Can Do

**I'll Show You What I Can Do**

 _Dear...uh, journal, I'm tired of Kakarot toying with me...I think today I will do something that will make him rethink about me just being an every day adventure...I'll show him. I'll show him and he will never forget what I will do to him._

He didn't care anymore, he's had enough of this game...so he was going to make it more interesting, he looked at his clock it was past midnight the perfect time when Kakarot plays with his toys.

Wolf whistles followed him down the streets and it just made him sway his hips rougher as he walked, dressed in a cropped up shirt, ripped jeans showing off his ass cheeks, black boots hitting hard against the pavement, no bitch could smoke in his aura, no fucker could break him down. Not tonight! Tonight he was going to be a bitch to remember, the one thing you can't live without, he's now the guy you've been waiting for, he'll have you down on your knees, he'll have you begging for more now, he was going to make you cry...he was going to be your wet dream, he was the sinner, he was the whore, being nice didn't get him anywhere, so he was going to make you love him for everything you will hate him for.

A limo slowly follows the strutting boy, a sinister smile draws itself on a dark man's face, Vegeta turns a corner and the limo drives off in a different direction.

Kakarot puts on his glasses and sits down, he grabs some tools and watches as his new design moves it's fingers, he looks over at a broken 18, it was a hot night, he sat in the door wearing his tight Calvin Klein underwear, his muscles twitched and moved under his soft skin every time he reached for a new tool, with a sigh he crushes the cigarette in the ash tray and lights up a new one, his phone vibrated and the name of the woman he took to Italy flashed.

"Bella, I'll make you a twin brother how about that?" He speaks between his teeth and cigarette when 18's finger twitches he chuckles and goes back to the Android.

"Master."

"Yes 16."

"You have a guest do I let them in? It's very late."

"Va bene...let them in" the tobacco scent floats around along with his cologne that was still glued to his skin.

"Yes, Master" 16 picks up Kakarot's weights.

Concentrated in his work he didn't notice the dark slender figure behind him, he is spun around, his eyes wide in shock before composing himself, he clears his throat and crushes the cigarette in the ash tray.

"Mr. Ouji? What do I owe the pleasant surprise?"

"I came to make you addicted to me."

"Addicted? How?" He uses his purring tone.

"You'll see...give me a drink will you? It's a long way coming over here." Vegeta steps back and turns on the lights.

Kakarot closes his eyes tightly from the painful light and pulls his glasses off, he opens them and looks at his outfit and smirks, he stands and grabs a glass and whiskey, Vegeta bites his lips tightly as his eyes take in Kakarot's figure hungrily, board shoulders, steel muscles under a coat of tanned skin, plump ass, strong legs, he licked his lips noticing Kakarot's underwear were a size too small.

"Here you go, Mr. Ouji" He stands in front of Vegeta.

Hard pecs and abs, amazingly he had both his nipples pierced, just waiting to be licked and sucked, he takes the glass and throws the whiskey over Kakarot's chest, pushing him back onto the chair and starts to lick the whiskey off his chest, his tongue moves up to his savoring the salt of his sweat, he goes down sucking and nibbling, his teeth pull on the marble making Kakarot chuckle.

"Lean back..." Vegeta smiles and pushes on his wide chest, his swallows the man's entire image.

"Are you feeling...hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Well then...let me feed you something you'll love and will never let go."

The rough purr makes Vegeta fall on his knees, that damn voice will always win against him, Kakarot smirks and reaches in his underwear pulling out his throbbing, oozing, ten inch manhood, Vegeta immediately feels his insides clinch and his hole pulse, he winces when strong fingers grip his hair and bring his face forward.

Kakarot throws his head back and groans low and rough, he grins lustfully as Vegeta swallows and slurps, black eyes water as he is forcefully pulled back down feeling Mr. Son's meat slide down his throat, he glares at him and breathes through his nose. He pulls back with a gasp and looks at the enormous cock, he licks his lips and wraps his lips around the tip swirling his tongue.

"Very good Vegeta..." He chuckles and keeps a firm dominate glare and voice.

"Mmm...mmph" Vegeta wiggles his hips and licks down his length and sucks his balls in making Kakarot gasp, he blows cold air at the head making it twitch violently.

"Shit..." the man says breathlessly.

Vegeta goes back down and closes his eyes as tears run down his cheeks and drool slowly oozes down Kakarot's cock and Vegeta's chin, too quick for Vegeta's likening, he needed more than 10 minutes, he feels something warm and sticky run down his throat, he eagerly swallows every ounce of cum from his Master.

"How was that?" He pants and licks his lips.

"...not bad for your first time." His lips perk up.


	6. Phone Call

**Phone Call**

"Ah, ah, aaaah! Fuck...mmm harder Kakarot...right there please touch me there…"

Vegeta blushes and shuts his eyes tightly, he squeezes his cock tightly, he strokes it quickly then slow, he whimpers and moves his fingers in and out, he brushes against his sweet spot and squeals, he pants and fingers himself harder, rubbing his prostate roughly, his toes curl, he twitches and spasms making his bed squeak with the rough moves every time he arches, he feels the delicious, tight orgasm and pulls his fingers out, he grunts feeling the sensation go away, it was so frustrating, Bulma won't come back from work until next day, he puts his index finger over the tip and rubs it, moaning and feeling his hole trying to swallow something that isn't there. With a frustrated sigh he remembers Mr. Son's order.

 _ **"Vegeta when you're alone I want you to masturbate just so you can train yourself to keep up with me."**_

Since that day he's been doing it, sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't, but now he needed a little help, sliding on his small white briefs and walks out his room.

"Bulma? You home yet?"

Vegeta smiles when no one answers and grabs the phone, he memorized Mr. Son's number, when he hears his voice he slumps on the couch and pulls his briefs down and spreads his legs, he pulls his shirt up above his nipples.

 _"Hello?"_

"Mr. Son"

 _"Hello, Vegeta, I knew you would call me…"_

"Kakarot...I need your help."

 _"How may I be of service?"_

"I need you to make me cum." He smiles and rubs his wet entrance.

 _"You want this man to help you clinch around the invisible me? Maybe I should just go to you and bury myself in your hungry hole."_

Vegeta licks his lips and smiles, his eyes lidded with lust, he starts to finger himself again, his hips move up and down slowly, he moans into the phone and bucks his hips tightening around his fingers imagining Mr. Son penetrating him, holding his legs wide open and pounding into him, he listens to that voice and groans, he says ride me and Vegeta moves his hips faster, begging Kakarot to fill him up with his sticky, hot seed.

Bulma pushes her boyfriend out the door and closes the door silently making sure Vegeta doesn't hear them.

"Shh...I think It's better if you go away."

"We should do that when we talk on the phone."

"Shut up!" She whispers and covers his mouth

"Mmm?"

"I can bet just anything that he is talking to Mr. Son!"

"Is that bad?"

"Yes! We don't know who Mr. Son is! He's just some guy who made a lot of money...but what it he's wrinkled and pervert like Roshi?"

"Gross."

"Exactly."

Vegeta grabs the dildo and shoves it in his red entrance, a whiney moan escaping his lips, he curls his toes and pulls the dildo out before slamming it back in, Kakarot's voice filling his ears, he pinches one of his nipples and moves his hand fast and hard.

"Oh, Kakarot...harder...ha, aah, faster please."

 _"You're on top what do you want to do?"_

"I'm gonna cum! Ah, ah, ah, ah!"

 _"Not yet, show your body that you want to keep playing with me."_

Vegeta pulls the toy out and pants heavily, his orgasm vanishes quickly, that was the third one, he sits on the toy and starts to ride it, not caring that his neighbors would hear him or if Bulma caught him he slammed his ass down hard before bringing it up and swallows it slowly.

"Fuck..." he gasps and grinds "oh my G-God...Kak...aaah…"

 _"Yes...Mr. Ouji"_

"D-don't be mean to me, ngh, oh ah, please, can I cum?"

 _"...you may, I want to hear your voice."_

Slamming up and down, making his ass shake with every thrust, he sits and clinches tightly, toes curl hard and his eyes roll back, his slim figure arches and he throws his head back, his orgasm hits him harder making him squirt all over the table, his chest and couch, he pants and picks up the phone.

"Kakarot?"

 _"I'll see you next week."_

"Y-yeah...I'll go to your house."

 _"Alright...ciao."_

Vegeta is lift listening to the long beep sound on the other side, was Kakarot bored of him?


	7. Icy Business

**Icy Business**

Kakarot looks out the window bored, he stands and slowly makes his way towards it, a book of dark poetry in his hand, he grabs a pencil and underlines under his favorite sentence.

"She has that sophisticated, street smart, spiritual, soulful, savage thing about her..." He reads and closes the book, he looks at his reflection in the giant window of his office.

"Master." 16 enters and stays close to the door looking at his creator's back.

"Where is he?"

"Like you said this morning, he's in an interview with Mr. Glacies"

"Keep a good eye on him and contact me if he does anything more...than just an interview."

"Yes, Master."

Kakarot lets the toxic smoke leave his lungs and travel out his throat slowly as he looks beyond his reflection, the busy city under him, the tick tock of the annoying clock, the loud heavy footsteps echo from fall to wall of the workers downstairs, soft voices from down the hall, the door squeaks open a blond woman with blood chilling blue eyes goes and stands next to him, looking at whatever he was.

"How are you feeling, 18?"

"I'm a machine. I don't feel anything."

"Pretend you're a human. How do you feel?"

"Better, my wires are in the right place, my chip will die soon."

"Ah yes, I forgot." He sits her down on grabs a new golden chip "open."

She opens her mouth and he presses a small button, her body hums and lets out some steam before he pulls out her old, used chip and puts in the new one, he pats her back and goes back to the window.

"I sense stress in you."

"Hm? Oh it's nothing I haven't slept well."

"There's no caffeine in your body."

"You don't understand because you're a machine." He smirks

"Hm." She stands and walks to the door "when will he be ready?"

"Soon 18, very soon." He puts his hands behind his back and looks forward.

"You have a meeting with Mr. Glacies in a few minutes, be prepared."

"Thank you 18, you may go now."

Blue eyes watch as the pen he had put down crooks to the left as a tall heavy man sits down, his long slender fixes his pens, he sighs and looks at the feminine like, man that sits at the other end of the 7 foot long shinning table.

"Mr. Son...this is the last time I will offer you my-"

"And this is your answer, just like the ones before, my company has no need to, how can I say this, combine products."

"Combine?" the man chuckles "but Mr. Son haven't you looked around? You company is an entire combination."

"My answer is no. My last answer was no and my future answer will be...no."

A sigh of frustration leaves the man's thin lips "Kakarot...let's talk business, we can make pounds of money! Why are you so selfish? I mean...we can even turn this into a friendship."

A cold hands goes under Kakarot's chin and long finger strokes his jaw, feeling nauseas Kakarot pushes the hand away and quickly stands, looking down at the extremely low and scaly male.

"I'm not interested in being friends or companions or anything around that, my company makes pounds of money each day, it doesn't need help, now if you excuse me I have to go, you know the way out Frieza."

Frieza watches him walk towards the door, he sits slowly and chuckles while crossing his arms.

"Not even if I show the world your handsome face?"

"Excuse me?" Kakarot turns, looking calm and bored.

"You heard me, I will show the world your face since you hate being the center of attention."

"...do as you please, ciao."

A deep growl rumbles in Frieza's chest, it was his only way to threat him and he gives him the permission, huffing he rips Kakarot's picture to shreds.

"Zarbon!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Find me his weak spot but do it slow, you know he has those things following him around."

"Yes, sir."

The sun slowly dies behind the buildings of the busy city and it's wonderful lights shine making it look like you are walking in the milky way galaxy, many eyes travel off their path to look at the one standing in the middle of the sidewalk, tall and well built, a curve of his back making many want to run their nails down it, bright blue hair waiting to ne messed up, plump ass provoking them.

"Kakarot?"

He looks down and sees the short creature he was looking for "Mr. Ouji, glad to see you."

"Sarcasm."

"You never showed up."

"I was busy with clients since I'm now a whore." Vegeta's sarcastic comment makes Kakarot smile.

"Come...you and I have some business to do."

His voice hums and Vegeta stupidly follows, not too close since he didn't want someone to notice, how long has it been since the last talked? One? Two months? Oh well, he wasn't going to let Kakarot go so easily, he was mouse inside a trap, under some spell, Kakarot turned into his oxygen, he had his permission to throw him to the flames and drag him through hell if that meant he could still stand by him like now. He would follow him everywhere he went.

Between the silence of the walls the sound of heavy pants broke out, short gasps left Vegeta's throat, delectable moans and whimpers made Kakarot smirk, small hands squeeze his thighs and hips push back to the sinister tongue that licked around his pink entrance.

"M-Mr. Son, put it in please...ah!" His entire body shakes above Kakarot.

"Be fair will you Mr. Ouji?"

Vegeta licks his lips and rolls his hips, he dips his head and sucks on Kakarot's oozing tip, moaning around him making him thrust up, he spreads his legs wider feeling his tongue give teasing licks, he screams and squeezes Kakarot's cock when he sucks his entrance.

"K-Kaka...rot ah, ah, oh" He feels something wet run down his ass cheeks and thighs down to the back of his knees "Kakarot?" He looks over his shoulder.

Kakarot's face is dark with lust and a mischievous smirk, he slams Vegeta's head down forcing him to deep throat and gag, the smallest of them eagerly sucks his cock, sucking in his cheeks making Kakarot hiss, his hand hold onto a tiny waist and swirls his tongue around the pleading hole, his other hand grabs Vegeta's manhood and squeezes it, Vegeta squeaks and feels Kakarot release down his throat, humming he makes the other squeeze his cock harder.

"Well..." Kakarot watches Vegeta squirt all over his chest and stomach "how was that?"

His voice was low and mocking in his ears, shaking knees give in and make him slide down, legs wide, his ass right in Kakarot's face, ashamed he fell for his trick again, this sin they were committing tasted delicious, not even the God enjoy this treat.


	8. One Night Stand With a Side of Jealousy

**O** **ne Night Stand With a Side of Jeal** **ousy**

 _Dear diary, I don't know when I began to call you diary but that's besides the point, well...I think I'm not sure what's actually happening between me and Mr. Son, I wait longingly for him, then he calls me, I go to his house, he plays with me and then he leaves before I wake up, that used to be enough, but now I don't know what I'm feeling for him, we hook up twice each week or sometimes just once every fourth months, every time he does a business trip he leaves me here and he takes some slut with him, they probably fuck all the way to the hotel they stay in, why does he always take them and not me? Is he afraid that they will find out that he enjoys playing his lewd game with me, a man? Or is it the way I dress? He said he liked it, I hate his mystery I know nothing of him except for what he owns and his nationality. The other day while I was buying coffee I heard this, rather hideous, woman say how he had given her the keys to his apartment and she lived the great life while he used to live God knows where, why not me?_

Vegeta shuts his journal shut and throws it at the wall, he falls on his bed and presses on his closed eyes, hoping to hold in threatening tears back. It was his fault since the beginning, he never stopped him, he let him toy with him, because he wanted it, it hurts but he still wants him, he always knew he sucked at love, but this isn't even love, it was just some lust game.

"Vegeta?" Bulma's muffled voice makes him run into his bathroom.

"Come in!" He quickly strips and steps into the shower.

"Let's go out, man!"

"I don't feel like going out Bulma"

"Oh come on! It'll be just us!"

"...fine."

"Yay! I'll pick out your clothes!"

Vegeta dries his hair and looks at the clothes Bulma pulled out for him, a black shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, putting them on slowly he goes to her room and watches her put on her dress.

"Your boobs are too big or the dress is too small?"

"Shut up and help me, Geets!"

He laughs and helps her fit her large sized breasts into her flowers dress, they both walk to the nearest club, like always men pulled Bulma to the dance floor and Vegeta stayed seated and drank while he watched her, smiling he shakes his head no at the stranger who offers him his hand for a dance.

"Hello!" A man sits down next to him and smiles.

"Uh, that seat is taken."

"I know...what's your name?"

Vegeta angrily looks at him "50 bucks the oral job and 60 if your friend wants to watch." He stands and walks towards the bar.

"Wait what? I just want to know your name!"

Vegeta looks at the man again, he was tall much taller than him, well built body, wide shoulders, very well dressed and had long hair, something about him reminded him of Kakarot. Maybe he could have some fun with him and then go tell Mr. Son just so he knows how it feels to be betrayed.

"My name?"

"Listen...I didn't mean to look like some desperate son of a bitch or make you feel like fuckboy...I just want to know your name."

"Why?"

The man smiles "because...you seem like the type to be serious with."

"...Vegeta." His lips perk up into a smile

"Vegeta." The man shakes hands with him "I'm Broly."

Vegeta licks his lips, drink after drink Broly and Vegeta start to get more open with each other taking about their life and work, sooner than expected Broly's hand slides up his thigh and lands on his backside making Vegeta lean forward and presses his face to his neck both mumbling things only they could hear.

"Broly let's get out of here." Vegeta smiles and wraps his arms around Broly's neck bringing him forward, their lips brush together and start moving in rhythm, the kiss gets heated and they walk out of the club and disappear and indulge in their desire and sink in their bodies.

Rays of the sun hit Vegeta's young face making him wince and turn over in the strange bed, his eyes snap open and he sits up looking around not knowing where he was, his eyes suddenly grow wide in shock, his hand pulls the covers up and sees his naked lower half, what the hell happened last night...he winces in pain and lays back on the bed feeling his lower back pulse and his ass throb.

"Good morning."

Vegeta sees Broly standing in the doorway wearing only sweatpants, a small smile draws on his lips remembering the delicious night he had, he reaches for his briefs and slides them on letting Broly look at his ass.

"Good morning, Broly!" He smiles

"Are you in pain?"

"Nope! But let me tell you that...I'll be expecting this to repeat itself"

Broly smiles and kisses his lips "of course."

"Broly...can I keep you?"

"You can, listen let's go eat somewhere then come with me to see my boss, I'll just have a small talk and then we can ride to what ever place you want."

"Ok." Vegeta smiles and squeezes Broly's hand.

 _Dear little piece of paper I found...why the fuck am I entering the Son company with a stranger I fucked last night?! What the fuck was I thinking?! Maybe his boss sued the company, ha! If only I could see Kakarot's face when they tell him that his company is in red numbers. I laugh quietly since I am waiting for, you can say, new boyfriend, sounds nice doesn't it. Maybe Broly is the right one for me. Well this damn little paper is too small._

Vegeta folds the small paper and puts it in his pocket, he watches Broly walk towards him and he quickly stands and kisses his cheek.

"He isn't here I guess he went out for lunch or something."

"Are you here to s-"

"Boss!" Broly yells and walks past Vegeta.

Vegeta spins around and his heart falls out his butt, Broly's boss...is Kakarot! He felt weak on the knees immediately, his heart pounded in his ears and his mouth went dry quickly, he walks to Broly and stands next to him.

"Oh! Boss this is-"

"Mr. Ouji?" Kakarot raises a perfect eyebrow.

"Hello, Mr. Son"

Broly looks at them confused, the tension was rather heavy between them.

"Wait...do you two know each other?"

Vegeta grabs Broly's hand "just from an interview, well we must go, goodbye Mr. Son"

"Have a pleasant day."

Kakarot watches Vegeta drag Broly away and into an elevator, the young journalist wraps his arms around the lawyer's neck and Kakarot sees them get close and the doors close, so now Vegeta was playing the revenge game? Not noticing the glass in his hand he clinches it breaking the glass to piece cutting his palm and fingers.


	9. This Means War

**This Means War**

 _Fifty days and not a single call from him, I should be happy but I'm not, why am I so worried about Mr. Son not calling, he clearly got the picture that me and Broly are now dating, and it is going nicely. I will now stop writing in you because I have a life now with a really nice guy. But I still can't stop looking at my phone hoping his name would appear and his personal ringtone would sound, gross I'm such a cheeky guy now it pisses me off._

Vegeta closes the journal and sighs, fifty, long, boring days, it was a bit of a relief since he didn't have someone toy with his body, he was used to being naked now, since it was the only way Kakarot would want him, so he sat on Broly's bed and waited for his lover to come home.

"Vegeta, you here?"

"In your room."

Broly enters and sees a naked Vegeta sitting on the center of his bed, he watches him kneel and press his elbows onto the mattress leaving his ass in the air, a small smile on his lips, both after many times fall into their desires, Vegeta noticed something after their roll, that every time he had sex with Broly…he closed his eyes and imagined another man.

The days passed and Vegeta's phone rang in the middle of the night, it was him, it was Kakarot, feeling like he tried to swallow a giant pill he pressed the reject button, he looked over at his sleeping boyfriend and smiles, he couldn't betray him, what did Kakarot call him for?

"Oh no."

Bulma pops her head in his cubicle "what's wrong?"

"It's him again!"

"Mr. Son?" She sits next to him and takes his phone "how many times has he called you?"

"Every day for the past two weeks!"

"Jesus." The phone vibrates in her hand "there he is again."

"Reject the call."

"Wait let me try something." She answers making Vegeta pale "hello?"

He tries to snatch the phone away but fails, he covers his face while he listens to Bulma's conversation, he looks at her embarrassed.

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to talk to you but I told him that you gave me your phone so he should stop calling, here." She gives him back the phone "he has a really nice voice, I like his accent, is he French or something?"

"…Italian."

"Ooooooo Italians do it better!" She giggles "what kind of relationship do you have with him."

"Well…"

Vegeta held his umbrella over his head as he slowly made his way back to Broly's apartment, once he was in the living room he sees him with his head hanging between his legs, what happened to him?

"He fired me." Broly answered his unspoken question

"What?"

"Mr. Son…he fired me."

"WHAT?! Why?!"

"I am not good enough to keep his image clean, that's what he made me understand, also he will take away my title because he says I'm a thief"

"That son of a…Broly…that's it, we are going to bring that bastard down."

The next day was a sunny day and a happy day, not for a certain man, he sat in the middle of an important meeting, he was going to expand his business to the Europe stores.

"We should start with Italy since it's your home land, right Goku?"

Kakarot inhales and nods "I agree with Krilin."

"Very well, then we should move onto…"

Kakarot decided that his tie was more interesting until the doors are slammed open and an angry Vegeta walks in and storms to the owner.

"Kakarot!"

"Mr. Ouji, what a surprise, we always knock first."

"Why the fuck did you fire Broly?"

"Ah, so this is the urgency, please make an appointment with 18."

"Appointment my ass! Give Broly his job back, he did nothing wrong! You can't just take away what he worked for, all his efforts and his hard labor! Does that mean nothing?! Give it back!"

All the men look towards their boss and wait for his answer, in a bit of a shock that this stranger spoke to him in that way.

"No."

"What?!"

"No." Kakarot crosses one leg over the other

"How dare you! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

Kakarot unfolds his hands and holds them out like if it wasn't obvious already.

"Kakarot Son."

The men's laughter made Vegeta's blood boil and a small vein pops on his left temple and forehead, he clinches his small fists and slams one on the table.

"Listen here you, small penis, arrogant motherfucker! You claimed something untrue and for that you have a date with the Judge."

"You son of bitch!" Krilin stands but is stopped by Kakarot "Goku he can't sue you, your face will become public!"

"It's alright Krilin…he won't sue me."

Vegeta sneers "try me."

Dangerously and slow Kakarot emerges from his seat and walks to Vegeta, feeling intimidated but not showing it Vegeta stood his ground and glared up at the fire burning blue eyes.

"You won't sue me you want to know why, Vegeta?"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because before the day of the court comes…you will be helplessly in love with me."

The sound of hand to cheek makes the men flinch, an angry, young journalist huffs and walks out the room with a stinging hand, all eyes move onto a smirking Kakarot, a small hand print on his cheek, he sits back down and apologizes for the interruption.


	10. A Spankin Good Time

**A** **Spankin Good Time**

"Ugh, working extra time sucks…I better call Broly."

"Vegeta Ouji."

At the mention of his name Vegeta looks up and sees the person, or machine, he never though he would see again.

"What are you-"

Before the young journalist could finish his sentence his world goes completely dark, 16 picks him up like if he were two pounds heavy and carefully makes his way towards the limo, making sure no one sees him, quickly he moves to the driver's seat and jumps in, in the distance lights snap and the evidence of the kidnap stays in the camera's memory.

Cold water is poured down on Vegeta's head, opening his eyes slowly he sees a tall blurry figure in front of him that slowly takes the shape of Kakarot.

"Finally you wake up."

"Kaka…rot? You-" he tries to stand but notices his hands tied together "what did you do to me?!"

"You've been very cruel with me lately…" he spins his chair that has Vegeta seated on it "pretending to be in love with my lawyer."

"I don't pretend and he isn't your lawyer anymore."

"He is."

"What?"

"I re-hired him."

Vegeta looks at him in shock "why?"

Kakarot crosses his arms and looks out the window, staring at the cities lights, why did he hire Broly again? He was a good man and he was good at what he did, that's why, he narrows his eyes at Vegeta and picks up the small films from the camera.

"You have pictures of me here, right? Where you planning on using them against me?"

"N-no, Kakarot let me go, please I wont say a word to anyone and I'll call it quits with the suing but give them back."

"Alright…take them." Kakarot presses the small tube to his rectum.

"Ah?! Kakarot?! No!" He feels the film and Kakarot's finger slide in "w-why?!"

Vegeta tries to close his legs but they are forced apart again, he blushes ashamed of himself when the film pops out, Kakarot smirks and pulls him off the chair and pushes it away.

"You've been bad, Mr. Ouji and anyone who is bad deserves a punishment don't you think? Get on your knees and turn around"

"Fuck you!"

Vegeta's head snaps to the side, his cheek going red and stinging, he blinks wide eyes, did Kakarot slap him? Not wanting to be slapped again he gets on his knees and turns around, he moans feeling a strong hand rub the skin of his ass cheeks, gasping his face hits the ground making him see stars, what was Kakarot going to do to him? His heart pounded hard against his chest, he hears Kakarot's heavy boots walk away then come back, a foot kicks his legs wide apart.

"Here we go."

A cock ring squeezes Vegeta's manhood and balls tightly making him fear what was going to come next, a sharp pain throbs up his spine making his back hunch.

"Ah! Kakarot?!"

Kakarot's hand comes forward and slams against the soft skin, it swings back and hits with more force making Vegeta scream in pain, the raw pain made his cock leak and made his dignity vanish ounce by ounce, again and again Kakarot slapped his ass making it painful and pleasurable for him, he didn't know what to do, he moaned, screamed and cried out, soon his ass was cherry colored like his cheek, panting and sobbing in pain he tries to move his face on it's other side feeling his neck sore, he gasps when a tongue licks the itchy, red, hot flesh, he winces a little when it burns.

"Did you learn your lesson? You must never date someone without my permission."

"I have to…c-cum!" Tears roll down Vegeta's face

"No, you don't deserve it, you'll sit over there, if you stand or if you try to remove the ring or pleasure yourself without me knowing I'll do it again, alright?" He slaps Vegeta's bright red ass

"Ah! Alright!" He sobs "alright!"

"Hn…good boy."

Vegeta sobs quietly in humiliation and in pain at not being able to release, he shifts uncomfortably at the corner of the bed, glancing over at Kakarot who is working on his new Android, he whimpers trying to get his attention, maybe if he moaned it would help?

"Kakarot?"

"Yes?"

"P-please…i-it hurts, ah, ah." He squeezes his legs together.

Kakarot smirks and ignores his plead, he lets out a choked sob needing release, he begs again and is ignored, he sobs loudly and grinds his hips, he needed something urgently but he didn't want another spanking.

"Try not to think about it."

"K-Kakarot…please!" His voice breaks completely and he falls to the ground sobbing.

Kakarot stands and throws him on the bed and moves the cock ring off, he slaps Vegeta's hands away and glares into his skull.

"Betray me again…I will not go easy on you again."

Vegeta shakes in excitement "y-yes."

"Good…you may cum."

Vegeta eagerly and desperately pumps his cock, his whines when his hand is removed, gasping when Kakarot takes charge and gives him long, slow strokes, he clinches the sheets and tightens up.

"Ah…agh, ah, m-more f-faster." He wraps his legs around Kakarot's arm and squeezes, the hand moves faster "oooh Kaka…rot…Kaka…ah, ah, ah, ah!"

The small, curved body arches and shakes violently, Vegeta's eyes roll back and he releases over his chest and stomach, falling back on the bed panting and shaking he watches Kakarot move his hand up and stare at it, sitting up he takes the large hand and sucks on a long index finger.

Kakarot watches in awe and raises an eyebrow as the tongue licks between his fingers and red lips wrap around them.

"Hn." He smirks "I wonder who taught you that."


	11. Play Again?

**Play Again?**

"Mr. Ouji…will you do anything to satisfy me?"

"Yes."

"Even have sex with someone else in front of me?"

"W-would that s-satisfy you?"

A slender finger goes under Vegeta's smooth chin and tilts his head up, his pupils dilate when he sees the lustful look in his eyes, Kakarot's sadistic love for carnage and his guilty masochistic love for being tortured by him, was like the feeling of death and birth all over again, a never ending cycle, a haunting desire that needed to be filled up with every piece of him, covering his body inch by inch, each ounce of pain he felt emotionally was Kakarot's, every wave of physical pleasure was Kakarot's, his haunting essence was a ghost between his sheets, the hands that touched his mind and played with his emotions, haunted lungs, wicked tongue, he gasps when teeth graze over his neck, they both knew that they couldn't let go of this game, when ever alone, his ghost stands right behind him, watching him, always there.

"I know you're capable of anything, Vegeta…will you keep playing with me?"

"…yes."

Vegeta no longer knew who he was, like if he were a God, Mr. Son molded him into a different person, he was confident, that once shy Vegeta was gone forever, to make it more interesting, he was still dating Broly, but in the night it's like if could hear his calling and he crawls back into the wolf's mouth, under the claws of lust.

Kakarot opens the door and calls someone in, Vegeta's black eyes land on 16, the Android looks at his master wondering what he wanted him to do.

"Master?"

"This is what I want you to do 16, don't hesitate one second…"

So he wanted 16 to have sex with him? Vegeta frowns a little at the thought, but he was a machine, machines don't feel, right?

The large body crawls over Vegeta, making him shake, a cold hand goes down his spine making him shiver and arch at the touch, Vegeta's small hands grip the covers and his eyes glare at Kakarot, he sits on his chair smoking a cigar, fingers drumming on the armrest and the others holding a glass with vodka.

The same cold hands squeeze his hips and brings them up, a choke cry escapes his throat making Kakarot raise an eyebrow on how he reacted to the first thrust forward.

"W-why are you doing this Kakarot?!" He glares fire at Kakarot, clinching around the meat with the look he sees, half lidded eyes, a slender finger stroking the lower lip of the man, raw cold orbs staring beyond his eyes, he covered up his mouth with the pillow stopping his foolish, embarrassing noises, pulling out and his hips push back against cold skin.

"16…I can't see very well, why don't you sit down."

"Yes, Master."

"W-what are you doi-aaahhh!"

Nails dig into 16's knees, the cold hands hook under his knees and holds his legs wide apart letting Kakarot see the way he swallowed up the Android's cock, he moaned and trashed, his legs twitching every time the cold, soft tip rubbed against his prostate softly, with a slap he removes 16's hands away and sinks down completely, grinding his hips roughly.

"Finally I get to see that attitude Broly spoke of."

"Shut up!" Vegeta growled between mewls and moans feeling his insides grow hot from the constant in and out abuse.

"Spread your legs wider."

"Ahh…ngh…oh God!" He twitches and his legs slam shut, being spread apart again by 16, he would groan, cry, scream and jerk, sweat covered his entire body as he let 16 hold his body up and mercilessly pound into him.

"Vegeta…look at me."

"Fuck…ahh, ahh, agh, fuck!" His voice was hoarse from screaming.

"Look. At. Me."

His irises travel over to Kakarot, he had a soft angry look on his face, he grows excited and afraid when the man leans forward, wincing in pain when a strong hand grips his hair and pulls his head back.

"K-kak..ahh, ngh, I want you!"

"Never look away from me again."

Vegeta's ears tingled at the rough, furious voice, he clinches hard and arches, screaming out his pleasure, that voice and look set his insides on a pleasurable fire.


	12. A Secret Past

**A Secret Past**

Vegeta stirred in his sleep, trying to open his heavy eyes only to be blinded by a bright light, groaning softly he looked over at the clock and realized he was still in Mr. Son's bed, confused he turns his head towards the bathroom and sees steam coming out, quickly he jumps off the bed and gets on his feet

"OW!" He holds his lower back and frowns deeply.

It was still the same day, how could he have agreed to be used as a sex toy? A damn machine abused his insides…he could still feel his shape, mental slap and he looks inside the bathroom, he held his breath in his throat, fearing that everything would vanish like smoke, between the steam he makes out Kakarot's tall figure.

Mr. Son gently puts his phone over the sink, he slowly peels a black tank top off his body and lets it fall on the floor, he pulls blue spandex pants off his hips and slides them down his thighs, Vegeta jumps and quickly hides behind the door when the phone rings, his heart pounds in his ear, his breath comes out shallow and ragged and his forehead covered in thick drops of sweat, his ears melt at the sound of a husky voice speaking in it's raw mother language, once he was sure Kakarot was back in the bathroom, Vegeta let his eyes flutter all over Mr. Son's figure, ivory, creamy, silky skin, the virile and powerful muscles, his ass was round and firm…The pure image of perfection.

He wished he could be the water that was going through Mr. Son's hair, he was burning to touch that tempting skin, to trace his curves with his fingers, to grab and squeeze his firm buttocks, run his tongue rapidly up his and down his strong neck and hard chest, the steam slowly lets him take a better look of his body, furious he clinches his fists when he spots the evidence of his past lovers, between his shoulders the scars of scratches and nails filled his back, how many women did that? Had the chance to have him between their thighs and hold onto dear life while he, like a devil, sucked in every ounce of sanity left in them? Slowly driving them crazy and making them craving for more carnal desire, how many has Mr. Son wrapped up in his wings of lust, made them look into his dark, sick soul? When was he going to have a chance to know who Kakarot Son is? The strong feeling of jealously made a heat rise from his chest up to his cheeks, jealous? This was still a game, they were still playing, did he have more limits since he was a man? Mr. Son already showed him a possessive side, but then again, every kid has a possession of a toy they like, he was the toy and Mr. Son was the kid.

"While you stand there do you mind scrubbing my back?"

Purring voice rings in his ears, he grabs the wet sponge and soap, the smell of wild berries, the way Mr. Son smelled of every time they saw each other, swallowing hard he watches Kakarot move his hair away giving him full access, Vegeta couldn't help but stare hungrily and desperate at his back, goring his eyes into his skull, he began in slow circular motions at his shoulders, standing on his tip toes to reach better, Mr. Son chuckles when the soap slowly surfs down his chest and between his steal hard abs, slowly tracing and going between the corners of his body.

"Mr. Son?"

"Yes?"

"What…what are these marks?" He traces his fingers over a scar in the middle of Mr. Son's back, on the sexy curve of his body, he gently scrubs his sides and hips.

"Why do you want to know?" His voice sounded teasingly.

"Because."

"It's nothing…just the past."

"Can I know about it?"

"No."

Vegeta frowns "why not?"

Mr. Son washes his head and body, turns off the water, a long arm reaches for a towel and wraps it around, hiding his glorious bottom part.

"You are different."

"How so?"

"Come with me."

Mr. Son walks into his large room and opens a window showing Vegeta the busy ground, he could hear the traffic and smell the smoke from the factories, the strong winds made him hold onto the long wine colored curtains fearing he would fall.

"K-K-Kakarot?"

"You see them down there?"

"Yes…I do."

"I will tell you why you are different, Vegeta, unaware…oblivious of their surroundings, always busy and caught up in a dark cloud wrapped up between the odors of this contaminated hell hole."

"That is New York for you."

"Look at them…they are merely words…while you are poetry."


	13. Hopelessly In Love

**Hopelessly In Love**

 _Dear uh diary, I think that this feeling deep inside is love, he shakes me to the core and I want to be by his side for as long as I breathe, he's cruel to me, he enjoys to torture me, making me feel intimidated under his gaze, I hate when his lips slowly start to lift at the corners and gives me that stupid, malicious smirk, giving off his calm, mocking aura, I love when he has me on my knees until they turn bright red and start to hurt, his hand slapping against my ass making me feel submissive, like some disgusting virgin, prostitute, I want to clinch around his cock, swallowing him up completely to his balls and sink my nails into his back and tear him open until the white meat is visible. I'm waiting for his next game right now, last time I had a machine impale my insides stealing my breath and ripping my ass apart, it felt so good that I feel guilt gore me, it felt even better when his eyes were on me, watching me, testing and studying me, I don't know if there is a God or a devil, but Kakarot Son, that bastard, was some fallen angel, the angel of lust and beauty, whoever saw him would have dreams filled of frustrated desire, carnage need, I think I will go crazy, maybe suicidal if he ever throws me to the trash. Bulma is getting suspicious, she doesn't let me leave the house at night, so I lie to her that I'm with Broly, I want to continue as Mr. Son's toy, he deserves all my attention, he's so worth it that I would leave anything if he asked me to. Whatever he wants me to do I will do it even kill, all those women let him go but not me, they say he's got a dirty mouth I bet it will taste so clean, every single thing I do I do for him because it's what he's dreaming of, he loves to touch and tease me to sweet agony, he takes his time, slowly peeling me off my shyness, it's always fun for me, it's unbelievable what he does and asks me to do, but I'll do every naughty thing he wants, I'm up for it, I'm a giver and it gets me off, everything he wants to do, if it was on television, or even in a magazine, if he wants me to I can take that fantasy and make a reality, his tongue draws a map on my skin, he knows every spot exactly where it's at, I want to deliver every dirty thought..._

Vegeta puts his notebook down, slowly, getting off the chair he snakes towards the bed, crawling like the good boy he was, he looks at Mr. Son, his resting body sprawled on the bed, Vegeta immediately thought of undressing him, but what if it made Mr. Son angry?

"Kakarot?"

Blue eyes open and gore his skull making a shiver run down his spine.

"You're still here I see, Mr. Ouji."

"...I'm a sucker for the pain you give me."

"What do you have for me as gratitude?"

"Let me repay the favor with the favorite thing you love to do...Goku."

Kakarot raises an eyebrow and smirks widely exposing a row of perfect, white teeth and a sharp fang, so Vegeta has been doing some investigation on him? Vegeta rips Mr. Son's shirt open and yanks his wine colored pants down

Vegeta's clothes land on the floor gently, he snakes his hands up Mr. Son's thighs and kneels on the bed, slowly and his eyes look over at his tormentor, he pulls out a soft manhood putting it in his mouth he gave it a few hard sucks and teasingly licks making Mr. Son groan softly and buck his hips, he happily watched Mr. Son's dick grow a bit hard, he sat his bare ass on his lap and held his hard erection against the soft one, his hand slowly began to stroke the slick cocks, biting his lower lip to hold in his moans, Mr. Son's manhood gradually grew harder and his eyes slowly began to lid in blissful passion, wanting to feel more of the hot pleasure, Vegeta began to pump hard and his hips moved on their own, back and forth.

"K-Kakarot aggh...d-does it feel good?"

"Very good." His voice growled in dark desire making Vegeta grind his hips rubbing Kakarot's balls with his ass.

Cold hands slide up Vegeta's sweaty, heavy breathing chest, they stop at two rosy colored nipples, index and thumb fingers both pinched the soft nubs, Vegeta arches violently and moans loudly squeezing their cocks tightly, unconsciously he bounced on Mr. Son's lap, listening to the sticky wet sounds of his ass against Kakarot's skin, he pumped faster and harder making the pleasure feel hot for both of them, he twitched and jolted, the cold slender fingers pull on the swollen nipple and roll it.

Kakarot listens to the wet sounds of their slick manhoods, he smirks and thrusts his hips to the small hand making it squeeze harder.

"Ahh Kakarot! No more!"

"You began this game you could've ended it, don't you like it when I toy with your body?" He lets go and slaps both hands on a round, plump ass.

"Aggh, ngh, ah, ah, ah! Ka..ka...! Ha ah!"

The tip of Kakarot's finger captures a drop of glistening pre-cum that was now oozing down his erection and surfing south close to Vegeta's hand, he sticks his finger in Vegeta's mouth, watching him suck and twirl his tongue around his finger, he adds another finger, soon saliva began to ooze quickly down his wrist as he pulls his fingers out, he smothers saliva around Vegeta's small mouth going down to his neck and chest, the small body arches and a moan chokes and stays inside Vegeta's throat, Kakarot's eyes close tightly, feeling his balls tighten up, hot cum gushes on his bronzed abs and chest, the sheets leave evidence of their short, blissful orgasm.

Panting heavily Vegeta leans down and cleans every drop of white liquid on Mr. Son's body, he spreads his leans so he could lean and lick better, he smirks and licks between abs leaving a trail, his small hands reach up and his index and middle finger pinch a hard nipple, pulling on the other, Kakarot's plump lips curl up into his mocking smirk, his eyes narrow slightly and his face darkens making him more mysterious than ever.


	14. Manipulating The Boss

**Manipulating The Boss**

Running down the streets, risking a life while passing through the busy traffic, getting yelled at, slipping and falling, Vegeta ran inside the building of his job, quickly getting in the elevator and abusing the button that would take him up to the highest part, the elevator dings open and he runs out only to crash against a hard chest, crying in pain he looks up and meets with the pissed off face of his boss, just what he needed, first Broly now him.

"Mr. Ouji, do you have any idea what time it is?! You're 20 minutes late!"

"I-I know!" He quickly stands and dusts his clothes.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't fire you, Vegeta?"

"Well...one because I'm the best journalist you have and two I have a feeling that you like me more than you should."

"Don't. Don't even think of going there, the first one is true, Bulma is right behind you, I treat you differently from the rest because you work better and faster, don't confuse the situation."

"Sorry."

"Why are you late?"

Maybe because he was being naughty with big boy Broly, pissing off the neighbor?

"...diarrhea."

"Dia...never mind."

"What do you have for me, Papa bear?"

The man hands him a folder and turns away from Vegeta, telling him to get as much information as he could, Vegeta chuckles knowing his boss was blushing, he loved the new confidence he had, thanks to a special someone, his eyes quickly read the new assignment, the Glacies, they were the company just below the Son business, specialized in cold things, they had a beautiful ice museum in Paris and London, Mr. Glacie, the father and his sons, as he heard the rumors say, were desperate to unite with the most powerful man in almost...half the world.

Vegeta presses the folder to his chest as he remembers the cold days of December, the sculptures of ice in central park, he never saw the Glacies near, just the workers, talented hands and the faces of people, so amazed at how quick they could make ice into art, he had so many things to ask, a pair of loud high heels echo and he turns around to see his roommate, a blush slowly creeps up his face and kisses his cheeks as he smiles at Bulma, she often caught him daydreaming about a life outside New York, he wanted to travel somewhere else, leave the city, meet new faces and personalities, learn about different cultures and languages, he wanted to fill his life with adventures, but the most special and breathtaking adventure was becoming a new person, transformed, molded by the hands of a God.

"What's up?"

"Geets...are you daydreaming again?"

"Yes."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I said guess!" She says with a pout.

"You're pregnant?"

"What? No, me and Yamcha are going to Florida, wanna come with us?"

"Too hot, I will suffocate and I will miss the busy streets and the tiring, killing work here."

"You're an idiot! You should come! Our vacations are almost here and you stay in the pits of hell?"

"Bulma."

"Fine, kill yourself with work, I'm buying some bikinis."

"Have fun!" Vegeta smiles and waves goodbye.

A soft knock hits against the door to the Boss's office, once given permission Vegeta steps in and closes the door behind him, he walks to a chair in front of the desk and sits down, waiting for his boss to finish talking on his phone he began to analyze him, comparing and wondering, for being a busy man with a heavy weight over his shoulders, his aura made him interesting, always making sure his workers did things right, checking every small detail, he dressed like some happy-go-lucky kid, jeans ripped at the knees, normal shoes, his shirt, Vegeta found funny since he was the "boss", had a coffee stain on the front, the shirt was white, his hair was messed up, styled awkwardly and unique, bronzed, tall and a noticeably good shape. The man puts the phone down and looks at his small employee with a smile, giving him full attention.

"What can I do for you, Vegeta?"

"Well, I know this will make you annoyed, but I was wondering if you could give me a raise?"

"Vegeta we've talked about this before."

"Oh, come on!"

"Hmm...I don't know."

"Please, Black, pleeeease!"

"I already gave you one! Last month!"

"But I need more money, I have to pay some books for college."

Black sighs, another raise? Was this kid serious? He drums his fingers over the desk and chews on the eraser of his pencil, if the other employees discover that he gives Vegeta a raise in his paychecks, off with his head, but he couldn't say no to his star journalist, he pulls out his wallet, making the young journalist smile.

Everything quickly escalated, a brush of their fingers was all they needed, a small pink tongue, such a simple motion making him squirm every time it touched his earlobe, glossy lips ghost over his, small hands yank his head back by his hair, making him wince at the violent gesture, his hands squeeze the armrests or his chair, Black inhales and exhales deeply, heavily, trying to control himself as Vegeta goes under his shirt, Black did his best to keep quiet since his secretary was just outside, the rumor would get him and Vegeta in trouble and it was much too soon to end.

"No, wait, Vegeta!"

Lips wrap around his sensitive nipple making him jolt and throw his head back, hitting against the wall, his grip on the pencil tightens and his thumb breaks it in half, small hands quickly and shockingly experienced yank his pants open.

When the suction and bitting became more intense and frenetic, Black muffled his roar of desperate, carnal need, as his body convulsed in spasms of raw pleasure and his leaking, burning cock throbbed violently, jamming painfully against Vegeta's abdomen, the bastard stops leaving Black gasping and panting, his heart slamming against his chest and ears, Vegeta takes a step back and takes in the scene, Black's shirt was just above his pecs, his poor cock hard and twitching violently, sweat rolled down his temple as his black eyes glared hungrily at him.

"Thanks for the raise, boss." He waves goodbye and leaves the office with extra money in his pockets and a small chuckle in his throat, everything Mr. Son taught him went according to what he planned.

"...No problem."


	15. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

 _Hey you, diary, I want to let you know that I am a slut, seriously the mayor should give me a prize a fucking diploma in Bitchness, because I'm very good at it, I will graduate as number one whore, I have to say that I thank Mr. Son for his lessons since they come in handy when needed, my boss is easy to manipulate, I knew Black liked me beyond business, he just needed a little push, I wonder what he's thinking right now, the situation got heated very quickly, I bet he was needy since he's a divorced man. Poor Blacky, he's gorgeous and so simple, but I don't need simple, I want someone to ravish me, tear me apart, gore my soul with a glance, Mr. Son, I miss him, I need him, his punishments and those short moments of pleasure he gives me, shaking me to my skeleton with a lick to the lips, I am so happy and lucky to have him bury my face into the pillow and make me muffle my pain, choke on words, I don't need words when I'm with him. Mr. Son, I'm here for his entertainment, I hope Black doesn't get the idea of me wanting him._

A snap of a light clouds up the young journalist's sight, he blinks many times and gives his eyes a few rubs, what the hell happened? Looking up his heart jumps and his stomach does a flip, was God playing a faithful game or was he putting beautiful men in front of him on purpose? Surely he was testing him to see how much he could last before he spreads his legs for every man in New York city!

"Sorry I didn't know where I was going."

"It's all right honey, I just wanted to take your picture."

What the hell? A picture? That made him a little suspicious and frighten, why did this beautiful man want his picture? He smiles nervously before quickly -almost running- makes his way into a café where he would meet a few friends. Now that he was out of hearing, the mysterious man pulls out his phone calling someone who would make Vegeta's life miserable.

At the top of the tower that belonged to the Glacies, a family meeting began at the time of the sunset, tilting a glass cup of wine, the owner of the company narrows his eyes as he listens to his sons discuss this and that, foolish things, his youngest had some sort of proposal, when did he plan on telling him, his father?

"Frieza...enough, where is your word? I have better things to do then be here listening to nonsense."

"Patience, father."

From one minute to another the doors open, like wings, Zarbon hands over an envelope, eagerly the youngest Glacie tears open the paper and pulls out photographs, he hands them over to his father. The paper had Mr. Son and another stranger imprinted on it, he was about to ask what did this have to do with what he was interested in until his goring eyes land on one specific photo, the one of a young journalist makes his way in then out of the building that Mr. Son calls "home". The corners of his lips curl up, the wrinkles of a long life giving way to the eyes, he sits up and throws the photographs onto the table.

"Frieza, my beloved son, who is this charming boy?"

"His name is Vegeta Ouji, he works for the Orange Star newspaper, remember the last woman we saw Goku with? Well this little juice drop, is our new host, Zarbon informed me that, he's the new sex toy, he's lasted longer than the others."

"And do you really think he will bend with him?" the oldest brother says as he looks at the photographs uninterested in what they had planned, he never agreed to join the family business.

"Cooler, must I remind you what dad says since he was as young as me?"

"Please do." His voice came out in the old annoyed tone he's had since he first joined.

"I got nothing to lose and everything to win."

"True, we got the name and the money, even the workers, but who can assure us that this old fool will fall for it? What if this juice drop, as you call him, is just a pig? Being used for satisfaction only?"

"Stop being so negative and let your brother try, Cooler."

"Well if it doesn't work...we have something to entertain ourselves, huh?"

Both son and father laugh at the idea while Cooler frowns and narrows his eyes moving them onto the photos, he looks at the young face again and starts to wonder if he should leave or stay with the crazy ones he calls family, Frieza just wanted revenge for being rejected...he must really have a thing for Kakarot Son to go this far.

Vegeta arrives at the Glacie building ten minutes early, taken the things he needs he locks the car he borrowed from Black and makes his way inside, forgetting to carry his phone with him. A man leads him to where he is supposed to have the interview with the Glacies, he looks at his small notebook and reads the questions he has so far and smiles, remembering the first time he met Mr. Son.

"Welcome!"

Vegeta jumps in shock from the outburst "oh um...t-thank you, Mr. Glacie."

"Mr. Glacie is my father, just call me Frieza."

"R-right, well um, Frieza, I have a few questions to ask I hope some of them don't offend or make you feel uncomfortable."

Slowly the interview walked, from time to time Vegeta's eyes would skip from Frieza to the clock.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing!" Vegeta tries to smile, feeling a knot under his ribs tighten up.

"Are you late to see someone?" Frieza smiles darkly.

"Maybe a friend, when young I had a friend, she loved to spend her nights with me." Mr. Glacie spins the chair where Vegeta sits, the feeling under his ribs becomes painful.

Vegeta looks for the exit and he spots a guard, the small man from before gives him a charming smile, his heart gave a hard pump, he swallows hard feeling his throat dry, excusing himself he asks for a break and the cafeteria, quickly, his footsteps echo through the empty hallways, he sits down in the empty cafeteria and takes a small sip from his tea, his nerves where killing him, his shaking hand pushes a few strands of hair that fall to his forehead. What was he doing here?

"Hello." Says a young worker the same height as Vegeta, he pushes his long white hair back before sitting down in front of the journalist.

"H-hello...who are you?"

"Jeice, are you ok? You look very...tense."

"I-I'm fine, I was just, I get a little nervous."

"I see." He smiles and looks at Vegeta's tea then at the dark figure behind the cafeteria door.

"What a-are you looking at?" Vegeta looks over his shoulder and looks at the two different exits.

Jeice gives the signal, and a cloth covered hand comes around Vegeta's face and covers up his nose and mouth, the young man struggles and screams in muffled pleads, kicking and knocking the tables over, the strong scent of chloroform slowly makes his sight fade and the last thing he hears is the sound of the glass breaking before falling to the ground, his eyes glance at the exit and he sinks into abyss.


	16. Code DANGER

**Code D.A.N.G.E.R.**

"I'm fine Bulma you don't have to worry about me." Vegeta smiles as her worried voice rings in his ears "hey...remember our favorite song? The one that goes don't say I cant go with other boys, I'm not just one of your many toys, we sing each time you know..."

Cooler's P.O.V

His voice is delicate, I'm standing next to him while he talks to this female called Bulma, I never agreed to any of this bullshit but if I disagreed with the plan, my father is capable of taking away my part of the heritance and give it all away, so much money isn't good for my little brother's hands, he'll go pathetically annoying, I can't support him now much less if I just walk out of this nonsense, I truly don't have any interest in this kid, nor do I have it in Kakarot Son, he's always been the intimidating type since we were in school and that stupid accent, what do women like about that? But whatever I am not interested in love or lust either, I just want to get out of here and disappear from my father's sight.

"Time's up."

I take the phone away once he's finished talking and give him a quick look, why did Frieza insist on having him nude? I shrug and leave the cell like room, I didn't even know we had cells down here, anyways, I'm worried, Frieza is such an idiot that he didn't even investigate the kid more profoundly, he just took the details of him and Kakarot but not his personal life, how can I be sure that this kid isn't someone important or an undercover agent?

Let's see how Kakarot takes this kind of news, I won't make myself responsible for anything...I'm just as much a hostage as Vegeta Ouji.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Bulma brings down all of Vegeta's things, she checks his backpack desperately, trying to find something, anything that would help her find him, she needed to do it fast, the moment he sang the code, the code words of danger, her heart has been stuck in her throat not moving anytime soon, she tried to call back but they never answered, Vegeta's phone rang and rang but he never answered. Bulma in a desperate cry throws the backpack to the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor, the tight feeling of sadness gripped her heart, where was Vegeta? She didn't want to worry his father, their friends or Black, so she kept it to herself, but it was too much to bare, she sobbed hoarsely, feeling her throat hurt, pleading to God for a sign of her friend.

Her eyes travel up to the ceiling and then to his teddy bear, sniffling she gives the stuffed animal a tight hug, something inside falls out, she picks up the paper and reads an address and a name.

"Kakarot Son..."

A car races between the streets, the city's people running for their life as the vehicle slides and screeches out of the road and onto the sidewalk, Bulma wiped her tears away and pumped up more gas making her boyfriend hold onto dear life, the tires screech and the car stops just outside the building, not waiting for it to turn off she runs out and makes her way in.

"Madam? Excuse me madam?!"

Bulma ignores the calls and runs up the stairs, the elevator was too slow, she slips and pulls her heels off her feet and runs down the wide hall, her bare feet slapping hard against the floor, she balls her hand into a fist and slams it against the wooden door, the door opens and before she could make her way in, security gets a hold of her and starts to drag her away.

"What did you do to Vegeta?!" She cried furiously glaring at the man her best friend cried over.

"I am so sorry for this misunderstanding Mr. Son, I will make sure she never bothers again...boys quickly."

"No! No! What did you do to him?!"

"Wait."

The manager of the hotel building looks at his best costumer, Mr. Son shoos the security men away from Bulma and her boyfriend.

"Mr. Son?"

"It's alright, I will handle this and take responsibility for any damage."

He closes the door and turns to the furious young woman, she starts searching the entire apartment, calling out for Vegeta again, getting no answer she starts to demand the man for her friend, crying and screaming she pounds on his chest and rips his shirt open when he doesn't open his mouth to speak, slapping him hard against the face but no answer, he didn't even flinch.

"Bulma enough!" Yamcha struggles to calm her down and makes her sit down

"What did you do to Vegeta, you bastard?!"

"Vegeta? I did nothing, I haven't seen him in quiet a while now."

"Don't play stupid!"

"Check my registration day." Mr. Son hands her a paper that shows the day and time he arrived, it was just fifteen minutes ago, she confirms it when she sees his suitcases.

"Oh..."

"Tell me...what happened?" He sits down and offers her a glass of water.

Bulma looks at him and smiles a little, his calm aura made her feel relaxed, it wasn't him, she takes a sip and lets her nerves calm down, Yamcha rubs her shoulder helping her and encouraging her.

"Vegeta called me today to tell me why he didn't come home yesterday and that he was alright but he sang the code."

"Code?"

"Yes, since we were in high school we sing a part of a song if we're in danger, he reminded me of the song...he's in danger...but I don't know where he is, I thought you had him, I'm sorry."

"Ms. Bulma, I do not have or know where he might be at this time, I don't know if he's alright either but I can assure you that I will find him and when I do you will be first one to know."

"Thank you Mr. Son."

"16 come here." Kakarot stands and his voice changes, dark and rough.

"Yes, Master?"

"Do me the favor of finding Vegeta Ouji, all over New York, maybe even further, take your siblings with you and make daddy happy."

"Yes, Master."

Bulma watches the tall Android and another two disappear in the dark part of the apartment, this was the job for a man who was beyond a businessman, who was Kakarot Son in reality?

* * *

 **Writer's Ward**

 _ **MrsVegetaOuji:**_ Glad to see you're excited :3 And thank you for being our first reviewer :D


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Ok guys these next few chapters will be very graphic

Don't read these next few chapters

This will be your first warning

Read at your own risk

Bye Bye for now :3


	18. Day 1

**D** **ay 1**

 _I'm happy I brought you along with me, I'll be able to tell you what happens to me until they release me, it's cold here, I'm not sure what they will do to me, I'm nothing in this world, no one important, I'm just a boy who wants to finish college and move on with my life, I have a feeling that the one to blame is Kakarot, these problems never happened to me while I was oblivious of him, I want to regret that day we first met, I should've let someone else take the job instead but I had to open my big mouth and look at me now. Where am I? I want to go home and call my dad, I want to leave New York and go back to living with him in our cozy, small home, the place where we would watch television all day and eat junk food, then I would go out with my old middle school friends and head for the arcade until they closed, we would later head for the shop and I would always order pizza with no toppings and some root beer, why can't those happy years come back, what did I ever do to deserve this? I want to go home, please let them save me soon._

Waiting and waiting inside a dark, cold room, he was shivering and hungry, he wanted to know what he did wrong, Vegeta's heart jumps in happiness when a soft ray of sun shines through a small hole between the wall and ceiling, he holds his hand out and feels the warm sun hitting against his palm, he never thought he would have such a desire to see the sun, he felt like an animal, these people were worse than a predator, at least animals hunt for survival, what about them?

The door unlocks from the outside and screeches as it opens, Vegeta, like a small harmless animal, stands close to a corner, seeking for a way to make the shadows protect him, chuckles and snickers emerge from the men's throats, a blinding light hits him in the face blinding him completely, he blinks wide eyes and tries to look at the men that now moved to surround him but only light, white light is everything he saw.

Question after question he was asked, he didn't understand any if them, he stuttered to answer, the voiced boomed in fury when he was answered with the same reply, it was the only thing Vegeta managed to say between his shaking teeth.

Several minutes passed by making it feel like an eternity for Vegeta, his skull cracked against the floor, crimson leaked on to it inking forever, he felt his ribs bounce inside and shatter against each other, he cried out like a child, a hand gripped his hair and pulled him up to his feet, Vegeta felt like if he was trying to tear his skin and hair off his head, hoarsely he begged mercy, his teeth rattled and he could no longer see, his bones seemed like paper, they easy broke him, completely, stripped him off human.

Vegeta cried and screamed, he felt leather strike his back until his tormentor grew exhausted, they took turns until there was no space to scar.

"Stop!" Vegeta cried like an animal "stop!"

The whip snaps behind him and stops only for a short time, he struggles to stay on his feet as the leather burns against his thighs, screeching and tearing his lungs at the pleads, the torture finally stops.

"Vegeta, will you tell me the truth now?" Frieza steps on his head.

"I-I d-don't know what...y-you're talking about!"

"Of course you know! You know Kakarot, you've been to his house many times before haven't you!" He digs his finger inside his back.

"AH! NO! PLEASE!" Vegeta cries raw and tries to move away.

"Very well...you asked for this." Frieza grabs a tool and flips Vegeta on his stomach, bending down he goes for the ankle.

Cold metal touches Vegeta's skin, he gasps when he feels something sharp start to squeeze, the metal cuts through his skin and nerves.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Vegeta shakes violently, his breath ragging, a pissed off Frieza wipes off the dead blood off his tools, Mr. Glacie glances at the one who began to wrap up the bleeding, infected ankle.

"Frieza, son, that's good enough, after this beating I don't think anyone would lie to you."

"Damn it. Let's go I'm exhausted."

"Sir, what do we do to him?" Zarbon looks over at Vegeta

"Just leave him there, he won't be going anywhere for a while."

Vegeta hears movement before listening to the footsteps fade away, he crawls blindly to the bed and falls over it, inking it with his blood and sobs.

* * *

Cooler's P.O.V

Why did I ever agree to this?

I'm disgusted with my family name, never have I seen a scene like that, they way he tortured him, it was nonhuman, not even animals do these kinds of things, where was humanity just now? They butchered his meat, I won't be surprised if the next morning he's dead, I can bet anything that right now...that's his most wanted desire.

* * *

 **Writer's Ward**

 _ **shortfangirl:**_ It has been brought! ;3


	19. Day 2

**Day 2**

"Come on eat your food, Pet."

Vegeta glares at Frieza, if only his look could kill, this morning he tried to write in his journal but he was too sore to even breathe well, now this bastard wanted him to eat out of a bowl?! This nightmare, when will it end?

Frieza pushes the bowl close to him, making him wince in disgust, they blended the food and now it looked like something your stomach wants out, since he didn't move or speak to refuse, Zarbon presses his booted foot against his back and slams him down against the ground, his cheek bone hitting hard against the floor making him see stars, there was no way of defending himself with his wrists tied up, he starts pleading mercy, his voice barely coming out, his legs are kicked apart.

"Sir?"

"Gag him, I don't want to listen to his cries tonight."

"Yes, Sir." Zarbon nods and stuffs a gag into Vegeta's sore mouth, making his whimper and struggle to free himself.

Tears of agony run down bruised cheeks, he wondered as he heard and saw another man walk into the room, did they feel anything at all from the way they treated him last night?

Muffled gasps erupt from Vegeta's tore throat, the hand wrapped around his manhood gave him slow and long strokes, Vegeta felt that he couldn't get anymore filthy than this, his toes curl when an index fingers rubs the tip of his cock, pre-cum drips onto the floor, he kept his eyes on the wall while Frieza watched and Zarbon recorded.

"He's still soft." A voice chuckles coldly.

Something slips inside Vegeta making him arch and blink wide eyes, a muffled scream when two fingers thrust in dryly without a warning, squirming he tries to get away from the abuse, he manages to remove the gag and cry out in raw pain when he's impaled by the man, pulling his hips back and forth, listening to him howl in pleasure while he slapped against him, blood runs down his thighs and is used as lubricant.

Vegeta gives up his pleads and gives them the right to abuse him as much as they pleased, nobody could hear him, that's when he remembers Black's car, his hope sparks up to the skies, Black would save him! He borrowed it just for that night, Black, he had to save him, or Broly, he never came back home, he was probably looking for him right now, he couldn't help but smile in joy and cry happily at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Maybe he finally learned that he'll never leave this place."

If only they knew.

* * *

"Goku...Goku...GOKU!"

Kakarot turns his head to look at his friend and lawyer, his blue eyes travel to the faces of the other men, he wasn't in the mood to be in a meeting, his mind was somewhere else, somewhere more important, he needed to find Vegeta.

"Can we leave this meeting for some other day?

"Are you alright, Mr. Son?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you, I just have a small headache." He says as he stands and looks at the elderly males.

Once he was alone with his best friend, he drops the authority mask and sits down, defeated for the first time, he stands looking at himself in the window reflection, where was Vegeta? Was he still alive?

"What's wrong with you? This isn't the normal Goku."

"Remember that young journalist I mentioned that day we went to Italy?"

"The one in the picture you showed me?"

"Yes, him."

"What about him? Is he the one that has you like this?"

"Krilin...I must find him."

"Why?" Krilin gasps and laughs mockingly "don't tell me you fell in love with that pretty boy!"

"What? Are you joking? No, of course not."

"Then what is it? Why do you care? They kill many everyday."

"I promised his roommate that I would find him, Krilin he's a life. Lives matter, no matter who they are, he also has a father in Texas, who waits for his call every week."

"Well this week he won't have his phone call and we don't have to worry about that now will we?"

This "friend" was impossible, Krilin was a lawyer, a man of the law who protected the lives of others, he defended women and children, men from the claws of a guilt they did not do and condemn the filth to life of misery in the cages made of metal, where the was no escape, he didn't want to have a discussion with him so he simply gave him a firm nod before looking back at his reflection, the only one who understood him in the meantime, was himself.

"Where are you?" He whispers to the window.

* * *

 **Writer's Ward**

 ** _shortfangirl:_** you'll have to wait and see ;3


	20. Day 3

**Day 3**

 _Everything hurts, I can barely write in you, my body stings every time I breathe, three long, agonizing days have passed by, why has no one saved me? I can't stand well because of my ankle, I cried more then a child does, I need a doctor to check it out since it began to turn black and it hurts just like the first day Frieza cut through it, I have to lay on my stomach to be able to get some sleep if I lay on my back it will start to bleed again, when I close my eyes and slowly drift off into a dream, I see myself standing in a field. A field going miles away, with paper flowers, butterflies made out of leaves and a tall oak tree standing right in the center of it, then under it, under the cool shade I can see a man, he is resting, I can feel myself running towards him, but the field grows longer, each step I take is slow, I can't run well and the tree is moved farther from my reach. Maybe this man in my dream is my savior, or maybe it's just God who is going to pick me up soon, either of them, but I wish for the second option would happen right now._

He didn't need to look to know that it was Frieza with "his" food, he turns around facing him, he didn't need another kick to the face like last night, he was a little happy that last night's drug was still in his system, he felt rebel tonight, all morning he could hear the footsteps of the employees upstairs, no one ever bothered to come down here and if they did, they didn't or acted that they didn't see him.

"Will you be a good boy tonight and eat your food, Vegeta?"

Vegeta wished he could tug on the tight collar that hugged his neck, it was too tight and it was getting hard to breathe, he slowly bends down and takes a bite of whatever disgusting shit it was, a sinister smile creeps on Frieza's lips and he takes the liberty to pet Vegeta's hair, Vegeta looks up and swishing the food around his mouth, he inhales and spits out covering the youngest Glacies face with food that contains the sedate.

"Go fuck yourself!" Vegeta hisses and moves away from him.

"Wrong move." Frieza wipes the spit and food off his face and stands, his hand moves over to the door and opens it widely letting Vegeta see a dark figure.

He watches said figure move into the cell and then the lights flick on again, leaving him blind for a few minutes, the eyes of the young journalist travel up the guest's body and land on a face he knew too well.

"Broly." His breath hitched, was he finally saved? Was this torture finally coming to an end?

"No, Vegeta, he's not here to save you." Frieza laughs like if he had heard a joke, the expression on Vegeta's face turns into a more worried one now.

"What?"

"Broly, explain."

"I'm not here to save you, I'm here to enjoy making you suffer, I want to watch you break."

"B-but why?! Why?!" Vegeta couldn't believe it, he gasps "Black's car..."

"I gave it to him two days ago, he thinks you're on a vacation with me, you killed me first Vegeta, you kept going back to him."

Vegeta couldn't hold in his tears, tears of betrayal, his hope of Broly or Black saving him went down harder than a building being knocked over, he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to, so, Broly knew about the kidnap? He knew what would happen that night? How could he? Vegeta pressed his forehead to the ground and let himself weep like a child. Broly came over and kept him pressed against the floor, Vegeta shifted under his heavy weight.

He gasps shortly when a finger rubs his dry entrance, oh good God, what did they have planned next? He squirms and shoves the hand away, Broly stands and fists his hand, holding Vegeta's hair in an iron grip, making the young beauty scrunch his face up in pain, but his eyes held fire, the fire of hatred.

"You'll pay for this, Broly, you'll cry blood, but they won't forgive you."

"Oh? And who will save you? No one knows where you are, that so called friend of yours, Bulma hasn't mentioned anything to the police."

Those words killed Vegeta, he didn't feel his tears spill out his eyes, like a toy he's shoved back onto the ground, he winces when something hard and cold presses against his entrance again, pressing his teeth tightly together he tries to relax and not make a sound as the object it forced inside him, it slides in and stops once it reaches a flat base, it has a controller connected to it, then he feels something squeeze his penis and testicles tightly, a cock ring, he sighs when he feels his arms being pulled back and his wrists locked into handcuffs. He sits up and looks at the men in front of him, Broly holds the controller in his hand.

"Is Mr. Son associated with another company?"

"What?"

The controller turns up to the first level and the sex toy vibrates making Vegeta jolt and scream in surprise, his cock almost immediately springs to life, Broly turns it off.

"For every wrong answer your chance to orgasm will never come around." Frieza smirks.

"Fuck...you." Vegeta glares at him, his breath coming short.

"What is Kakarot's next move?"

"I don't know!"

Broly turns up to the next level making Vegeta scream and arch, he struggles to break free from the cuffs, Frieza lifts his hand and the vibrations stop.

"What are his plans for Europe?"

Vegeta was at the verge of tears he shakes his head no, not being able to answer, he knew his voice would break, Broly turns up to level three.

"AH! Ah, stop! Please! Ah, ah, ha!"

Pre-cum oozed down his twitching cock, he bucked his hips trying to get away from the vibrations, the vibrator shifts inside him, brushing against his prostate, he mewls like a cat on heat and arches, he screams and trashes wanting release, Broly smiles and turns it off, Vegeta falls on the floor panting his lungs out.

"What is your relationship with Kakarot Son?"

"Please...let me go...please."

Level four hits his prostate, his screams of pleasure and agony echo off the sound proof walls.

"Who is Mr. Son?"

Vegeta felt devastated, his orgasm was ripped away, the vibrator was at the top notch driving him insane, a tightness in his groin growing painfully, he cried and trashed, begging for release, humiliated, beaten, betrayed and hopeless, he cursed Kakarot Son wherever he was.

* * *

 **Writer's Ward**

 _ **shortfangirl:**_ Thanks :3


	21. Day 4

**Day 4**

 _Vegeta's P.O.V_

I don't need you to save me, I don't need you to heal me, I don't you and your antidote for I am my disease, I don't you to free me, I don't need you to help me, I don't you to lead me through the light.

I will always fall and rise again, coz I'm a survivor and I am a fighter, I will rise above, I will not hide my face, I will not fall from grace, I will walk into the fire, all my life I was afraid to die, and now, here alone, dying slowly, I'm starting to come alive inside these flames.

I force my body to stand, I hold myself steady and reach out to the small ray of sun, you keep me alive, they will not see me fall again! I will live through this and keep my lungs breathing, I don't need you to save me...I am a fighter! I ignore the tears that surf down my face, I will keep my head held high and face the devil, I will look at him in the eyes, face to face, I am not afraid, like in a dream I can see Kakarot, I can see him watching me as I slowly disappear, I reached for you to save me Kakarot, take it all away, take it all away please, the filth, the pain, humiliation, take away my broken body.

My feet move around the room, there is no way to escape and I don't have the energy to either, slowly, circulating the pain inside my soul, I reach inside your silence to steal what you won't show, I tried to find the answers in my fears, Kakarot, but what was found is lost again as soon as it appeared, Kakarot...Kakarot, I'm breaking I can't do this on my own.

Can no one hear me screaming out? Am I all alone?

My knees give in and I crash on the ground, please, take me away...take me away, far away from here, take me to that paper flower field, where no one can harm me, that place where I can be safe under your shade, unnoticed, nonexistent to the ears of others, help me erase this from my memory, please Kakarot, my dear Kakarot, are you smiling at me? Is it because you're happy or because your laughing at me? Laughing because I'm weak?

I can't wash it all away, I can't wish it all away, I can't cry it all away or scratch it all away, I want to be beside you, listening to you, please speak to me, say you'll be with me, I know I cannot bare this all alone, I can't fight or hope it all away, can't scream this all away, it won't fade away! Kakarot!

Not noticing I sit up and start sobbing uncontrollably, digging my nails into my dirty skin, I scream out your name to the four walls that stare at me, why haven't you come to take me with you?

"Kakarot!"

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V_

"You haven't found him? It's been four days, four days Kakarot, I can't bare this any longer!" Bulma sobs into her hands, she needed to know if her precious friend was dead or alive.

"Ms. Bulma I am doing the best I can, please don't start losing hope, if you do then who will keep him alive?"

"How can you be sure he's still alive?"

"When there is hope anything can happen." His goring blue eyes glance out the window, just like the first time he saw Vegeta standing outside, guilt crawled onto him, he should've been more careful.

But like they say, "should have" does not exist, he gives Bulma a few more comforting words before saying his goodbyes, he heads back to his apartment, the sudden feeling of melancholy took over him, getting the best of him he began to remember things from his childhood, smiling at the silly things he stands and heads for the room where he could relax for hours on end, his slender fingers wrap around a slim brush and few paints sit next to him, keeping him company.

"Vegeta Ouji."

In darkness, all around him, he was against the wall, falling from grace, there was a burning lust deep inside him of the pain he loved, it was starting to take shape, burning like a cigarette he will take his time to suck him in, time kept passing by but he felt so frozen still, he had many scars but a specific one was too deep to feel, devastating, in a thought of rage he kicks his supplies away spilling the paint everywhere, the first person he cared about and it turned out like this.

He lost the power to feel tonight, he was a victim of a crime, he was never the victim, who was he? He was never the puppet but always the puppeteer.

Nothing lasts forever, but he would trade anything to somehow save him, once he stood so tall now he was searching for a sign, now he needed a reason, a reason just to stay, because some couldn't bother to stick around another day, but he made Bulma a promise and he was going to find Vegeta.

He was starting to forget Vegeta's face, how dark his eyes turned when he was angry, he couldn't imagine what he was going through, was he still alive? He was afraid to answer honestly, but his answer is, he didn't know.


	22. Day 5

**Day 5**

Vegeta's eyelids tremble with threatening tears as he feels his bladder fill up painfully, squeezing his legs together he waited for the need to urine to pass by, the flies flew above the rotten food and the smell made his stomach flip, his body odor wasn't helping much, he lets go of a soft gasp and sob as his body says no more and he starts to urinate himself, his legs shake and his lips quiver, his eyelashes heavy and wet from his tears, he gave up completely, all his hope was gone and he was going to let himself die.

A loud gasp echoes around his cell when a bucket of cold water is thrown at him washing away all the vomit and urine from his skin, what was happening?

"Make sure he smells nice for our guests, they're really important." Frieza's voice sounded unsteady.

Rough scrubs pass over unhealthy wounds, They needed attention, they were getting infected, Frieza waited, waited for a cry, a scream or some tears of pain from the rough touches, his eyes met with Vegeta's glare, they burned with hate, he still had the enough energy to have a strong, blind rage against him.

Frieza had the habit to carry around some kind of family cane, he could see himself hitting Frieza with full force with that then rape him as much times as he did with him.

* * *

 _Cooler's P.O.V_

They're fixing him up nice and pretty, the room they put him in has a bed in the center, fresh, white sheets ready to be stained by him, soft pink, laced panties cover his privates, amazingly beautiful for being a man, he smells like flowers and sweetness, his long slender, pale legs are covered by silky socks that go up to his thighs, I have to agree with my brother and father that he pink fits him, very well I would say, but not the dress, no, remove the dress, the gown was wrapped nicely around his thin waist, the puffy bottom gave us the view of his plump ass, it covered his shoulders down to his elbows, he looked much like a school girl would look like, I see him sigh in relief when the collar is removed from his throat, it's like if he was underwater for a long time, this time my brother is the one who participates, he opens a small velvet box and pulls out what to me is a choker, the leather goes around his neck, I make sure to study his face in case they wrap it up too hard. To be honest, I'm getting tired of him being tortured this way, I know what's next for him, it won't be pretty and I won't stick around to hear him any longer. I have to do something to help him, but also I have to make sure that my head is safe, I think, maybe, I know someone who could, I don't know, help him.

Our guests today are some German mobsters, father says they have some company but I'm pretty sure they sell and buy different type of young people, once they sedate Vegeta enough to keep him still but awake we move into my father's office and wait for those German customers, I see my father knows this man by the name of Jörg Schädel, he's taller than I am, he has the air of being the cruel type, those who wrapped you up in polite ways but then fucks you like an animal, colorful tattoos covered his chest, I can see them from the way he uses his wine colored shirt, the buttons only cover his stomach where I can bet he's hiding steal abs, his "baby" brother if you could call him his baby brother since he was the same height and body structure, Klause is his name, wasn't far different from him, both have this glint in their grey and green eyes, I have a bad feeling, but since I'm not the one in the situation, why should I care?

"Be honest now Mr. Schädel, what do you do for a living?" I ask as polite as I can, I'm not much of a mannered man.

"You want honesty."

His thick accent rolls off his tongue sending shivers to my body, but not in a good way, I nod in reply and watch as Klause chuckles darkly and wraps his arms around his brother's neck.

"We collected the souls of sinners and send them straight to hell, göre." Klause hisses, his accent just as strong.

"Göre?" I hear my brother ask.

"It means, brat, in your language, ja?"

"Yes it does, Mr. Schädel, and it fits them perfectly well!" My father laughs falsely.

I hate my gene pool.

"Frieza, you say you needed money, but how will you pay back, it's been long."

Jörg leans forward and we get to see inside his shirt, my bet was right but also something very interesting caught my eye, it was inside his pants, if I were a sexual person I would say his penis that was marked perfectly by his jeans, but I was intrigued by the washed in gold pistol that was tucked inside his pants.

"Since I know you fancy white meat, I think I have the perfect payment for you Jörgy." Frieza runs one finger along Jörg's knuckles.

* * *

 _Normal P.O.V_

Vegeta waits patiently on the comfortable bed, at least he would die in a bed that made him relax, all hope was now gone, he wished that Frieza would get tired of waiting for Kakarot and just blew his brains to the wall, but he wasn't so lucky and Frieza wasn't going to satisfy him with that, he chuckles for the first time since his kidnap, Frieza Glacie, he did all this out of jealously, Vegeta's smile grows wider, as Kakarot's image appears in his mind.

"Kakarot Son you make people do dangerous things...I still have an ounce of hoping to see you one last time."

The wooden door squeaks as Jeice pushes if open, he seemed to have a blush covering his cheeks, Vegeta weakly sits up in the middle of the bed, curious of why this traitor was blushing so madly about, he then watches two tall men walk in behind Jeice, so they were here to kill him.

"Vegeta, they are Mr. Glacie guests, treat them well and don't hesitate to their orders."

Vegeta sighs defeated and gives a nod as his answer, once the door closes he glares up at the males, one of them stares into his skull, the other runs his hands through his dark brown hair, Vegeta blinks once before a strong hand strikes his pale cheek sending him back onto the mattress. That was too strong and it took him a few minutes to focus his sight again.

"First rule. Don't look at us that way."

Vegeta's ears tingled as the accent hit his senses, rough and low, dark and sickening voices, fear began to stir inside Vegeta's mind, he kept his body still and his breathing steady, a shaky gasp escapes his dry lips when cold fingertips run up his thighs, guilty he feels his cock press against the laced panties when the other but a little younger male, leans down and runs his tongue along his lips, they untie his bruised wrists and the socks slide down his pale legs and off his toes, Vegeta eyes the other male that caused him great fear but shook him to the core furiously.

His fingertips land on the front on his feet, they squeeze the skin a little before sliding up to his shin.

"Glatt." _**Smooth**_

"Blass." _**Pale**_

"Schön." _**Beautiful**_

Their voices were sending electricity up Vegeta's spine, he gasps when the hand goes up his dress and stops at his erection, he looks at their faces that have slight confusion on it.

"You're a man?"

"Y-yes." Vegeta squeaks out.

"I don't mind bruder." Klause smiles as he pulls Vegeta back on his bottom and turns him around slowly.

Jörg hooks his fingers in the laced panties that covered Vegeta's pale ass and slowly slides them off, his rough thumbs push pale buttocks apart and he kisses the pink entrance making it clench, his large hands slide the pink dress up and off the young man, Klause traces rosy, hard nipples making Vegeta moan, his eyes grow wide when he sees Klause's impressive erection jump out of his pants, he is guided down and meets face to face with it, his small hands grip the sheets, he whines in protest when something hot and dry presses against his rectum.

"What a-are you going to do to me?"

Jörg leans to his ear, his heavy body pressing against his slim back making his cock twitch excitedly, for some odd reason Vegeta wanted to touch them both, trace their muscles and tattoos, he wanted Jörg to ravish him and Klause to abuse him.

"Dich zerstören..." _**Destroy You**_


	23. Day 6 Part 1

**Day 6 Part 1**

"Please...enough..." Vegeta presses his hands against Klause's chest trying to stop him.

Vegeta's arms are yanked up and his hands are roughly held together, he forgot the most important rule, no touching.

"You're still breaking rules, Kätzchen." Klause growls against his lips, he slaps Vegeta for the fifth time when he tries to kiss him.

Tears surface and roll out of Vegeta's tired eyes and sink into the mattress, wave after wave of pleasure slam right into him, he keeps his legs spread wide not touching Klause, the only skin contact was when his hips and pelvis met with his ass, his gaze ran over Jörg's chest he wanted to touch his scars and lick the sweat from his neck, he was forbidden to make a sound so he kept biting into his lips as he clenched and arched like a wild animal, like many times last night to this morning he coated his chest and stomach, an unintentional scream escapes when Klause's cock rammed into his prostate, the sensitivity was painfully blissful.

"Klause please, stop!"

Klause slams into him painfully and arches forward, his mouth falls, sweat dripped off his chin as he filled Vegeta's insides with his hot essence. Pulling out he pushes his blond hair back, his muscles flexing with every movement, after so long Vegeta was actually enjoying this kind of torture, the pain they inflected on his body was arousing.

"You broke two rules, Vegeta." Jörg's hot breath tickles bright red nipples

"Jörg, let me rest, please, ah, agn, ahh, i-it hurts...ah, don't stop"

Jörg's teeth sink into his skin, blood starts to ink the white sheets again, the pain made Vegeta's new erection press against Jörg's pelvis, the German's musky scent sent hot swirls to his ballsac.

Vegeta grunts when his legs are pulled up to his face, his wrists tied to his ankles making him wince in pain, Jörg's bronzed wide body emerges darkly. Both brothers force themselves into him making him cry out in raw pain, he begged as both stretched and pulled his insides, thin lines of blood ran down his curved back, soon he went numb until they finished mixing their cum with his blood, the pain of being curled for so long eased away when his ankles and wrists were released letting his body fall onto the dirty bed.

Vegeta whimpers when the mouth of the cold pistol presses against his forehead, what was going to happen next?

"Vegeta open your eyes and look at me."

He obeys and opens his eyes, both Jörg and Klause stared down at him, their chests moving slowly to every breath, their skin sticky from the sweat, his blood was on their hips and thighs, he tries not to let his tears fall, he was so tired and he didn't have much energy to try to be strong, Klause pushes Vegeta's hair away from his face and leans to his ear, whispering soothing coos in his foreign tongue, calming Vegeta down while Jörg dressed, it was finally over.

"My bruder has offer for you." Klause climbs off the bed and grabs his clothes.

"O-offer?"

Jörg tucks his pistol back into his pants and covers it with his wine colored shirt, a scowl making him look troubled.

"Vegeta, come with me."

"What?" Vegeta feels light headed all of the sudden, the sedate was still in his system.

"Come. With me." Jörg sits in front of him holding Vegeta's cheek with his rough hand "come with me, back to Germany."

"B-But..."

"You can have anything you want, Kätzchen, our home will be your home, our servants will be yours, you want to buy clothes, car, jewelry, I pay, you want to eat in fancy restaurant, I pay, all you have to do is stay with me and do as I say."

Vegeta actually considered in screaming yes, he wanted his freedom back, but then he remembered his father, in two days the man would be waiting for his call, he smiles and shakes his head declining the offer.

"I belong here. I can't leave, thank you, also I don't stay around that much and I'm not the one to be dominated." He lied about that part, since he was Mr. Son's toy.

"Very well."

After one last look at the young beauty, both brothers walk out of Vegeta's life, they meet face to face with Frieza, the tyrant smiles up at them knowing they enjoyed their payment, Jörg takes the lead and walks up front of his brother while Klause walks side by side with Frieza.

"So did you enjoy yourself?"

"Much, it was deliciously satisfying."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Klause turns to the Glacies and gives them his typical smirk before tilting his head in goodbye.

"Wir kommen wieder." _**We'll come back.**_

* * *

Tired, defeated, troubled and furious with himself, Kakarot Son fell over red silk sheets, slowing sinking into the mattress, why couldn't he find Vegeta, how long has it been?

"Master, you have a guest."

"Tell them to leave and come back another day." Kakarot mumbles

"But he said it is important."

"...let him in, but tell him to make it quick...also you're not doing a good job on finding that boy 16, what do you need? Motivation? Some oil?"

"I'm trying, Master, forgive me."

"Leave." He waves his hand shooing him out his room.

Kakarot sighs and feels his muscles relax finally, who could it be? Why couldn't they just leave him be? A slight kick to his shin makes his eyes blink down to meet with the face of his young brother.

"Pesce." _**Fish**_ angry eyes look down at him, the well dressed young man was a younger version of Mr. Son, his hair and eyes were black and they held what seemed to be, the urge to vaporize Mr. Son.

"Gohan?" Kakarot sits up slowly.

"Hn." The boy moves around the apartment unamused with his surroundings.

"Cosa stai facendo qui?" **_what are you doing here?_**

"É passato un po 'di tempo." **_It's_** **_been_** **_a_** **_while._**

The calm music of Opera quickly reminding him of his childhood back in Venice, when his friends and himself went swimming, the old challenges to swim from his house to Piazza San Marco, none of his friends ever made it except for him, he was an excellent swimmer like his grandfather and known between the young fellas as Pesce Ragazzo "Fish Boy."

"Mi piace stare da solo." **_I like to be alone._** Kakarot rolls his eyes and stands grabbing a glass and ice, he pours whiskey and eyes the young man.

"Madre é matala." **_Mom is sick._**

The glass stops from meeting with Kakarot's lips and it slowly lowers back to the table, clearing his throat he turns around and glares at his baby brother.

"Perc-" Gohan interrupts his question.

"Lei ha un paio di settimane." ** _She has a couple of weeks._**

"Perché non mi hai chimato?!" **_why did you never call me?!_**

"Ho provato, non hai mai rispoto." ** _I tried, you never answered._** Gohan calmly sits down on his brother's bed

"Bastardo." **_Bastard._**

"Brother, my dear brother, don't act like you suddenly care about mama."

"I do care Gohan, she's my mother, I think about her everyday."

"Liar...you fucking liar. If you cared about her you would call her! But you are always too busy with those sluts to care about your blood! Deny it, deny it in front of your brother!"

Kakarot pins his brother under his weight, holding his arms up and straddling his stomach, he covered his mouth with his hand and squeezed roughly making Gohan whimper, realization hits him and he lets go of his baby brother feeling guilty, some would say that they had a sexual attraction, for them it was normal to get this close, feel their breath tickling each other, the guilty feeling of a strongly forbidden blood lust.

"I deny it. Deny all of it...I care about you, about mama and papa too." He kisses his brother's forehead feeling him relax.

"Get off me, you unforgiving bastard." Gohan growls

"I won't unless you forgive me." His same old smirk comes back to his lips.

"I don't want to forgive you!" He huffs feeling tears threatening to fall, staring at the ceiling has always helped him to push them back, he tugs on Kakarot's shirt to get him off, his words come out strong but the feeling could never be real "I fucking hate you!"

"No you don't, you love me, say you love me, that way that causes me to shiver each time you pronounce it."

Kakarot closes the gap between their lips and drags them down to his brother's bronzed chest, his tongue tastes that special flavor of him, he massages the hard member that was caged by jeans, he smirks up at Gohan making him frown deeply and growl.

"Kakaroto I am not one of your many games the ones you always have win in, I won't give in to you."

"Then if I suck your cock? Will you give in?" Kakarot kisses Gohan's cleanly shaven pelvis feeling him shift under his hot breath "say you'll forgive your big brother."

Gohan looks away, his brother was a brutal beast that lured those who had a weak soul, trapping them forever, Kakarot always has been the type to be possessive, he had specific people who were his, him included, he belonged to his brother and anyone who ever wanted him would get the same answer from Kakarot: Hell no.

He wanted obedience from him but he wasn't going to get it, Gohan wasn't going to give in, Kakarot hooks his fingers inside the fabric and pulls down running his tongue along the hot meat of Gohan's member making him moan and stroke his bright blue hair.

"Ti amo." **_I love you_** a breathless whisper escapes Gohan's lips.


	24. Day 6 Part 2

**Day 6 Part 2**

 _Cooler's P.O.V_

My father and brother left an hour ago, for dinner, in one of the many restaurants that belonged to Kakarot, how cynical, repulsive, I was invited but declined since this sunset was my only chance to save this kid, I can't sneak him out since we have cameras everywhere even in the basement where Vegeta is, they're taking him back to his cell room and I follow shortly behind Ginyu and his squad, they gag him and remove the dress and everything else off him, revealing bruises and scars that I regret letting happen. His ankle is slowly starting to heal, not fully just barely, I have to clean it again while I have the chance of the squad being down here, once they leave the room and come close to this poor creature and sit on his bed, his not afraid of me, I believe he never was afraid of me to start with. I'm grateful for being considered different, apart from my father and brother.

"Did those men hurt you, Vegeta?" I ask as I remove the gag off him.

"Not as much as I thought they would."

"I see...be honest with me, tell me the reason why my brother brought you here." Gently I start cleaning the awful wound

"I think, it all started, when I got involved with Mr. Son, I do regret it though."

His voice was quiet and soft, these damn walls had ears and I had to clean him quickly before they got back to the camera room, I ask him if I can take his picture, he nods and asks me if I can write in his journal, I go through the pages, his handwriting is impressively beautiful, but as I get closer to the day of his kidnap it turns ugly and rushed, a few drops of blood inked into the white paper. I look at him and give him a smile, the corners of his mouth curl up, just a tiny bit, I nod and write everything he orders me to. Vegeta, I promise you, that tomorrow, you will be as free as a bird.

I know where to find the only person who can help you Vegeta, I hope, truly, that he helps you, I cannot stand this guilt any longer.

I order my driver to take me to one of those night clubs Kakarot owns, I can't really remember the name but I'm sure he is there tonight since today is pay day, as expected his cyborg guard has a hold on me, an iron grip on my nape, it feels weird, I don't like to be touched but I have no option but to cooperate.

This place has a dark environment, I watch a few girls spin around a pole, wrapping their porcelain legs around the tube as they shoot their glares at the dirty, black tied old men, other girls dance along to the heavy beat of the music as I get dragged along the fogged up atmosphere, the tobacco cutting my air and making it suffocating, this machine holding onto me forces my legs up some stairs, as we reach the top platform, I walk between some tables that have a few men playing poker, others woo with the girls, those girls that hide a deep sadness in their eyes, all hidden behind a coat of make up.

"Make it quick, he's busy" I am released from the grip and I force my eyes to tear away from the women and look forward, Kakarot Son sits in a lone table at the very end, a dim light above him, the rest appearing dark, frightening, he was busy they say, busy looking through things he didn't care of?

There is someone sitting on his lap, a young aged, pretty boy, who was probably a prostitute too, I grab the courage and take a few steps before throwing the envelope on the table over the money he is counting, he doesn't look up, it's making me feel annoyed when he simply turns it over and stares for what seemed half an hour but really was just 5 minutes, he finally sighs and leans back, pushing the boy off him we make eye contact.

"Raven get back to work." He tells the boy toy and gestures the chair in front of him for me to sit in "would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you." I cross my arms and lean back on the chair, he is polite as always, he takes his time at the bar and comes back with a glass of whiskey, one for him...and one for me, he doesn't take a no for an answer.

"Tell me, Mr. Glacie, what must be the thing you have to tell me that is so important that you have to come all the way, down to the pit of hell?"

"Well Mr. Son, I think if you see what it is inside the envelope...I wouldn't have to explain much." I point to the paper that lays on the table next to an ashtray.

I watch as he grabs a knife and cuts the envelope open, he reaches in making me tense up a little on what would happen next, once he knows that I had Vegeta all this time, the boy was his play thing after all, his eyes slowly roam over the picture, he lets go of the photo and calmly he takes the glass and drinks from it, he is much too calm, his eyes slowly glare up at me.

Before I know it something hard and cold is pressed to the back of my head, I can actually hear the way they charge the gun making the next bullet line up, I feel their finger on the trigger, if I panic, I am a dead man.

"Cooler...did you forget who I am?" His voice is calm as he glares at me between his blue bangs, he slowly stands and spins his chair around.

"I never had, that's why I brought you the evidence, there's a video in there too, I wish I came early but my father was always on top of me."

"oh goodie, I love movies."

"You won't like this one."

I can't die, I can't die for my brother's actions, as soon as this is over they will never see my face again, Kakarot repeats the video again and again, stopping it sometimes, he observes everything they used to hurt the young journalist, he then turns to me and leans close to my face, I can feel a chill run up my spine, his tobacco scented breath fanning against my sweating face. I just know he is going to put me to the test.

"Do you want to continue to be alive?"


	25. Day 7

**Day 7**

 _Maybe._

The blade to Ginyu's neck slowly digs deep into the skin cutting through the jugular vein leaving him to bleed slowly.

 _It was a mistake._

Jeice is hung from the fan, the rope around his throat squeezing the last bit of air back into his lungs.

 _To not have accepted Jörg's offer._

Footsteps echo behind Frieza making him turn around but once he meets with blue eyes his world turns dark.

 _Now it's too late..._

Frieza's eyes flicker open, he opens his mouth tasting the bitter flavor of the blood on his gums, he was on his knees naked and with his arms tied up behind him, his father was next to him in his same state, how did this all happen? He looks up meeting with Mr. Son's face, tall and back straight, hand in pocket and a tobacco between his fingers, he stares down at him darkly and gives his lower lip a soft stroke with his tongue, he slips off his suit jacket and slowly pulls off his tie, his creations stood near by and observed the victims.

"Why did it never ring a bell that you had him?" Kakarot chuckles, not believing he missed the obvious.

"He's probably dead right now."

"Really?"

"It's your fault, you brought that destiny upon him." Frieza says tugging at his tied wrists.

A gasp escapes his lips when the life of his father splashes over his skin and his corpse falls over the ground, a crimson puddle forming underneath. Frieza looks up at Kakarot with mixed fear and anger, receiving a sick smirk in return, the game has begun, he still had one question, where was his brother?

"Your brother...Cooler," he laughs lazily "let me in, I have his permission to please myself."

"The fucking coward."

"Indeed. Now let's have fun..."

The first strike to his back was enough to make him almost lose conscious, angling his head he can see a chain wrapped around 17's hand, the chain rattles and swings back meeting with Frieza's tender back, his white skin soon turning blue and red.

"Stop! Kakarot! No more!"

Kakarot holds his hand up and the chain stops in mid air, the sound of it hitting the ground making Frieza flinch.

"What was that?"

"No more, please."

"Oh Frieza...if only you knew what I have planned for you."

Kakarot smiles and pats his head, his eyes look towards 18, he snaps his fingers and the twins put a strong hold on Frieza.

"What are yugh-AH?!"

16 holds his mouth open, watching the tongue move around, the Glacie struggles to free himself, slowly Kakarot approaches him with a pair of rusty scissors, he lifts them up for him to see and grins.

"Did you know that back in the days, whenever there was a betrayal or let us say that someone by causality stole one of their superiors toys, the Egyptians would cut the tongue of those who were considered delinquents?"

"Yof mafing thaf uf!" (You're making that up)

"Yeah..." Kakarot nods "maybe I am, but right now you don't have say do you?"

Cutting through nerves, veins and arteries, Frieza screams as his tongue is slowly removed and feed to one of the guard dogs, the pain was unbearable, all the way down his throat and in the back of his head.

"Master?" 16 asks wiping the blood off Kakarot's shoes.

Kakarot taps Frieza's mouth and gestures him to say "ah", eyes glare at him and a shaky mouth slowly parts open, blood gushing out, Frieza's eyes widen in shock when a pistol is shoved inside between his lips, a hand under his chin and a finger over a trigger, he cried and gripped the silk black pants.

"Feels nice doesn't it? I'm just giving you what you wanted since the beginning," Kakarot thrusts the pistol in and out of his mouth making him gag "you're fantasizing about my cock right? You're more disgusting than I thought."

Frieza closes his eyes tightly and pushes him away holding his throat and coughing, gasping he could smell the gasoline raining over him, quickly he grips Kakarot's shirt and looks at him, pleading with his eyes.

"H-Hage mewcy!" (Have mercy)

Kakarot leans down to his face the floor creaking under his weight, a strange glint in his eyes as his voice rumbles deeply in his throat.

"Why should I give you something you never gave him?"

Between the silence the sound of a match scrapping against the wall snaps, the flame meets face to face with Frieza, the fire now Frieza's biggest phobia.

"K-Kakarot?" Cooler's voice breaks the horror scene.

"Ci vediamo all'inferno, Frieza." **_I'll see you in hell Frieza._**

The flames reflected in blue eyes caused chills to take over Cooler's body, not resisting to see his brother burn alive he turns to leave, not looking back again. Those screams would hunt him for the rest of his life.

"Can I leave now?"

"Yeah." Kakarot lifts the life taking weapon and points it directly to Cooler's head ending his life as well.

"Master?" 16's confusion makes Kakarot chuckle quietly, gentle and smooth.

"He would've grieved for the rest of his life, banging his head for betraying his family...I saved him the fatigue."

* * *

Was he still here? Vegeta slowly opens his eyes and passes his tongue along his teeth, the feeling making him wince from not being able to brush his teeth for days now, his world spun around like a carousel, the soft tap tap tap sound making him realize it was his end, Frieza was coming to kill him.

Falling off the bed, weakly and high he crawls underneath, hearing the heavy metallic door open and squeak as it swings, the Androids scanned the room until a small pained whine comes from under the filthy bed, slowly getting on his knees, 17 reaches for the thin man, Vegeta in fear slaps the hand away and makes a run for the open door, his freedom was right there, he had to make it but a wall of muscles stops him, blurred vision looks up and meets with the well known face of 16. Vegeta dropped to his knees in a loud sob clinging onto 16, all worry vanished into thin air, blindfolded Vegeta is carried out the building, out of the place he never thought he would leave again.

Vegeta laughs when his feet touch the cold pavement, his thin pale hands remove the blindfold and his blurred vision makes out the figure of the last person he never believed would come and save him. Mr. Son, the moment he could clearly see his blue eyes he launched forward and fell in his arms.

He was finally safe.


	26. Safe

**Safe**

Warmth, clean and safety, Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, relieved to be wrapped up in the covers of a soft bed, his head sunk in the pillow, his eye peeking at the window, the rays of sun kissing his pale face, where was he again? Ah, yes, he remembered now, he was, once again, in the care of Mr. Son, he couldn't move and he didn't have any intention of doing it any time soon, his bed was so comfortable, he was like a little worm in a cocoon waiting for metamorphosis to do it's art.

In the distance a ding made him roll over facing the wooden door that opened to reveal a half naked Kakarot Son, Vegeta's pale cheeks warmed up and turned into a light pink color. Bronzed, smooth looking, flawless skin, pierced, erect nubs, wide shoulders, hard biceps that moved under, what looked to be, a thin layer of skin.

Vegeta tried to fight against his sinful lust when a single droplet of sweat, slowly surfed from the crook of Mr. Son's neck, down between his pecs, going freely over every bump, down a bit more to lick his steal abs, traveling to his navel and finally sinking into the fabric that hugged the waist who many had the privilege of wrapping their legs around it, wanting and desiring for him to sink in deeper into their insides making them hurt and scream their heads off begging for mercy but enjoying every second of it.

"Mr. Ouji, good morning."

"G-good morning, Kakarot." Vegeta couldn't hide the grin at the kind greeting.

"Did you sleep well? I took the privilege of cleaning and curing your wounds, I hope you don't mind."

"N-no, of course not, after all...you did save me."

Kakarot gives him a gentle smirk, a smirk different from the rest, a trustful, kind hearted smirk, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his shirt he sits on the edge of the bed where Vegeta rests and faces the wall, deep in thought.

"I will call your friends and family and let them know you are safe and in my care, I'll ask 16 to drive them hear while I sleep and you enjoy yourself more comfortably."

"Wait...sleep? Didn't you sleep?" Ah, he sat up to hard making vertigo hit him.

"No, I couldn't, not after that intense fever you had, I may be an asshole but I most defiantly not a heartless brute, I just had a short rest." Kakarot slowly lays him back down and puts a wet cloth over his forehead.

"Kakarot?"

"Yes?" Kakarot hums lightly.

"Where exactly...did you rest?"

"Where?" His chuckle sent shivers down his spine "the place where I belong...on my bed on the other side where you are resting."

"What are your intentions with me?"

Slowly, Kakarot leans over, that unforgettable mint scented breath penetrated Vegeta's nostrils, he felt so small being under the huge aura of Mr. Son, what should he do next? What if he is going to hurt him too?! Panicking, Vegeta's breath got ragged and heavy.

"I want to see the old Vegeta back, happy, out going, young and free."

"Oh."

"I also want to fuck you until you faint."

Throb. Getting a bit closer, Vegeta closed his eyes waiting for those lips to take over his, wanting to be covered in licorice flavored sex, wanting Kakarot's tongue to lick off his sweaty body with a mixture of hot chocolate, the lips hit his forehead, feeling a little relieved but disappointed mostly.

"Mr. Son?"

"From now on...you belong to me and I will never give you to another man or woman."

"Kakarot." A hot blush covers his cheeks and flushes up his ears

"Yes?"

"Do you...have feelings for me?"

"I care for you a lot...you're like my little brother."

And we go back to square one.


	27. Reunion

**Reunion**

As expected, Kakarot stayed close to his bedroom door, he observed in silence as Vegeta exchanged loving hugs with his friends, mostly with Bulma, well she was clinging onto him, then there was this man, he was Vegeta's father without a fucking doubt, sighing Kakarot felt homesickness, that was a first since he's been living on his own since the age of twelve.

His mother, he forgot about her, closing the door, slowly sitting on the edge of the large bed, pressing the phone to his ear he waited on the other side to hear the voice he knew well but also forgot how it sounded.

Vegeta relaxed wrapped in his blanket like a burrito, his head was comfortably resting over Bulma's lap, the calm feeling beginning to make him snooze.

"Vegeta." The voice of his father yanked him back by the hair.

"Dad?"

"You haven't told me who this so called friend is."

"I told you he's a friend, he is a good guy don't sweat it."

"Vegeta! Who is he?"

"Umm...mister Vegeta sir, I think you should believe him, V-Vegeta wouldn't lie to you in such a way."

The man with an ugly frown, crosses his arms and leans back against the couch, he wasn't convinced, this new friend was rich and looked high, as in important and different. Different in, he had unreachable standards at least for someone like him and his son, his social status was unimaginable to him, his living room was his entire backyard for fuck's sake!

"What man of high air would look upon someone like us?"

"Dad!" Vegeta whined.

"Oh come on Mr. V! This guy looks nice...and rich!" Bulma wiggles her eyebrows "also he saved your son."

"Fine, fuck, I'll invite the bastard over for dinner with us tonight." The man huffs and slumps back.

"Thanks papa!" Vegeta happily clapped his hands, freedom felt so good!

"Shh shh here he comes!"

Entering the room, elegant as usual, the air of mystery and an uninterested mask worn on Mr. Son's face, a glass of wine in his hand, Vegeta wondered, who the hell wears a tie indoors? Or maybe he was trying to look presentable?

"Soooo, Kakarot is it?" Mr. Vegeta sits up in attention, ready to interview him.

"I'd rather you call me, Mr. Son, if you don't mind my straightforward command." His voice, smooth and low, as usual, purring, always so polite, if he desired to offend you, crush you, he used his politeness to destroy you.

"Command? Shit, I don't take commands from boys!"

"That makes two of us."

"Alright...Mr. Man boy, you and all that elegance falling off your ass will be joining us for dinner, none of that artsy shit you enjoy though, think you can take eating with your hands?"

16 approaches his master and whispers quietly in his ear, the three guests bonded when a chill ran up their spine when those lips curled up into a smirk that held a strong mystery, a frightening one.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vegeta Ouji, but I have to attend a customer who is dying to see me."

"Kakarot I want to go with you!" Vegeta hopes off the couch and clings onto Mr. Son's sleeve.

"No, you stay here." With a swift tug his sleeve slides out of his hold, it was like leaving a cranky child behind who was glaring bullets into his back.

Vegeta stands in the middle of the room, his eyes stabbing into Kakarot's skull, clearing his throat and fixing his tie, Kakarot doesn't lose eye contact as the doors to the elevator start to close, Vegeta's feet moved forward and with his heart sinking into his stomach he barely slides into the same small space with the man and machine leaving his pissed off father and secretly happy friend.

"I said I'm going and I am going!"

"That's what I was waiting for someone like you to do," Kakarot smirks, a slender finger pushing a button "but I rather you stay, you're still not feeling well."

"Listen here, Mr. Smooth, you said you weren't gonna give me to any man or woman."

"And?"

"Likewise."

The trip to see this so called customer was silent, now that Vegeta could sit and think, or analyze, he had no shoes on, it was freezing outside and he was wearing shorts with a tank top, stupid boy.

Everything because he didn't want some other hands to be touching and groping things they shouldn't, if Mr. Son wasn't going to let him be with someone else, hell no he was going to let him enjoy himself, he wasn't a toy and when it came to playing he knew how to play fair. Equal parts for both of them. Flinching, Vegeta notices Mr. Son's face inches close to his face, pushing him away he notices the jacket around him, he eyes the man, embarrassed and red to his ears he snuggles into the jacket, that scent clinging onto it, it was apart from his cologne, that body odor from Mr. Son's body, it was like a musky scent, he could recognize it without a second doubt.

"Do you like Bon Jovi?" Kakarot asks as he pulls out a book.

"Who?" blinking innocently, Vegeta reaches for a comic book.

Mr. Son looks at him like if he were either stupid or grew another head, what did they teach children nowadays?

*shrugs* I dunno.


	28. Shock and Surprises

**Shock and Surprises**

"K-Kakarot?"

"Wait here with 17 and 18."

"No! Kakarot where are we? You said you were going to see a customer!"

An abandoned building stood tall and mighty, broken windows and graffiti written all over the walls, it always had a NO TRESPASSING sign, the lock that held some chains together was on the floor, it was creepy and gave Vegeta the chills, he stayed glued to Mr. Son's side as he trespasses the gates and enters the building, the wind as it blew made the broken pipes sound like a crying woman, Vegeta was shaking so hard he didn't notice when his hand decided to squeeze Mr. Son's.

As they reach their destiny, a room filled with rats, spiders and a dark figure, the light hits Vegeta's eyes, once his vision adjusts to the brightness they land over the dark figure from before, it was a man, an unknown man since he had some kind of bag over his head, Vegeta could see that his breath was rapid and ragged, staying in the dark he ran his eyes over the stranger. The man's hands were tied back leaving him completely vulnerable, there was two sharp catheters pierced through his nipples, two crimson lines of blood inked his skin stopping above his hip bones and there was a ring that was hugging the man's cock tightly, this position was one of Kakarot's favorites, it brought Vegeta painful memories about Frieza, soft sobs caught 16's attention, it was better it Vegeta wasn't in the room.

"Master...may I take Vegeta?"

"Vegeta?!" The man jolts in attention, his muffled voice making Vegeta's blood run cold.

"Ah, you're awake!" Kakarot removes the bag from the man's head.

"Broly."

"V-Vegeta! I thought you were..."

"You left me to die in a room...just like the one you are in right now."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I learned my lesson! Ok h-he...he did enough torture to me." Broly's tears and pathetic position made Vegeta rethink.

"Not enough," Kakarot presses the cold mouth of the same pistol that took the life of the Glacies "don't worry you won't feel a thing."

"No, please, please Kakarot!" Vegeta stands between Broly and the gun.

"Move, kid."

"No! K-Kakarot, y-you are a good man! He's not worth the bullet, enough. It's enough."

Between the silence, holding their breath, a finger on a trigger ready to pull, the sound of Kakarot grinding his teeth together actually echoed in the room, was Vegeta asking him to forgive him? Or maybe he was still in love with Broly even after that betrayal? To make his doubts cleared out he yanks Vegeta out the room, dragging him like a leaf, entering a new room.

"Explain to me, since when does someone gets defense over their rapist?" Kakarot furiously paces around the room, his hands on his hips, secretly Vegeta thought it was sexy to see him this pissed off.

"He never touched me, he just betrayed me, b-but I forgive him!"

"Are you analyzing yourself right now, Vegeta? You're sounding like those cheap series that should make you have some sort of self conscious reflection but ends up making you realize that you wasted an hour of your precious life."

"Kakarot I'm serious! He did nothing bad to me! Maybe Frieza threatened him into doing it!"

"Vegeta how old are you?! Stop being so fucking naïve! Not everyone in this world who wears a suit and calls themselves lawyers are honest. Wake up, amore!"

"Wait...what did you call me?"

"Naïve."

"No..." a grin replaces Vegeta's frown "you called me amore and I know exactly what that means!"

"I don't have time for this." Kakarot tugs his tie off and rolls his sleeves up to his elbows, the word slipped out unknowingly.

"It means my love doesn't it!"

"No."

"Yes it does! Admit it!" Vegeta smirks, he knew he won the game, Mr. Son was his hardest challenge.

"Something like that."

"Mr. Son, are you jealous and in love with me? I thought you didn't do romance."

"No, I am not jealous and no I am most defiantly not in love with you and NO I do not do romance."

Vegeta presses his lips together and smiles, the more Mr. Son got pissed off the more sexier he looked, his eyes turned a dark blue, a vein popped up on his forehead, his skin turned red from feeling his blood boil, with a heavy sigh Mr. Son tilts his chin and raises an eyebrow, wrapping his hand around Vegeta's thin neck he pulls him forward and on his tip toes, his hot cigarette scented breath fanning against his thin lips.

Mr. Son smirks and bites the young man's bottom lip, sucking and then engulfing his mouth making Vegeta shake furiously to the center of his core, the kiss was possessive and breathless literally, each time Vegeta would try to pull away for a gasp of air he was obligated to take as much air as possible in a 3 second gasp before a hot tongue violated his mouth, Vegeta began to feel saliva drip down his chin and to his neck, his mind went blank about being in a filthy room, bare foot and that his ex was waiting for his life sentence to be read out by the man who was deliciously fucking his mouth.

"Ka...karot..." dazedly said he looks at his tormentor.

Kakarot looks down at him, looking like a brutal beast, the carnage desire glinting in his eyes, he hums while stroking his bottom lip, no, Vegeta was still not ready for him, he had to wait, when the day comes he was planning on ravishing him until he couldn't breathe, breaking him in half, he was going to enjoy every inch of his skin, every bone, every limb, Vegeta was going to crawl back to him for more.

"Let me remind you something, Vegeta."

"W-what?"

"In this game, rules don't exist, I'm going to let your boyfriend go, but whatever happens from now on, you'll have to face the consequences with me."

"W-What are you trying to-"

"What I'm trying to say, Mr. Ouji, is that I want you to live with me."


	29. A Real Interview with Kakarot Son

**A Real Interview with Kakarot Son**

 _Dear diary, oh my Lord! Fuck, fuckity, fucking fuck! I am living with Kakarot Son, oh shit, when did this event come to mind when I was a little boy living in big ol' Texas? Nope, never, I thought of hitting the books hard, becoming some teacher, staying with my dad in Texas until I found a good wife, had kids, grandkids and then finally hitting the hay for a good eternal slumber, but you know what? I came to New York and I got a good job while I'm still hitting the books hard, I live with a multimillionaire that no one has ever seen the face of, he is also my tutor and I'm getting good grades and a good pay so, what's the downside of that? Reason why I work my ass off to get good grades is because when I do, I get special treatment...maybe I can get him to open up._

Vegeta clears his throat, closing the journal and putting it away in a box, eyeing Kakarot. The man was busy with 16's upgrades, he was so talented and mysterious, smiling Vegeta thought of maybe playing with him, maybe make the older male around 5 questions about his personal life and that's it, it was time to know who Kakarot Son really is.

"Are you done?" He asks curiously leaning over the man's shoulder.

"No, do you want attention?"

Vegeta blushes as a reply, how embarrassing, this man read him like if he were some Disney book, he was just too easy.

"I want to ask you some questions."

"Ah, an interview, ask away, I can work and answer at the same time."

"Alright," dragging a chair close, it was going to be a long day "where were you born?"

"Venice, Italy."

"How old are you?"

"You are 10 years my junior."

"You look young for being 29," Vegeta's eyes widen "m-moving on...do you um play any instruments?"

"No, my hands are not delicate enough to make music, that's why I design these..." he gestures the Androids "my capacity to mechatronics goes beyond my own knowledge."

"Your hands are your instruments, Kakarot."

"I believe so."

"What do you think of spaghetti and meatballs and pizza?"

"An Italian is the first to pop up in your mind when you mention that food, stereotypes. I don't even like pizza."

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not, I've never tried it."

"Then how can you say you don't like something you've never tried?"

"The grease makes me gag, it's bad for my body and metabolism."

"You sure care about your body." Vegeta could feel the vein on his forehead pop out annoyed.

"I care while others...have chocolate on the side of their mouth." He chuckles.

"Ok!" Vegeta wipes his mouth furiously and pouts "...last question, who is Kakarot Son? Not Mr. Son, I want the real one, no masks...absolute nudity of your dignity."

That question must've hit some nerve to make Kakarot freeze, slowly pull his glasses off and turning to Vegeta with a serious look on his face, nothing, absolutely emotionless, with a sigh Kakarot leans back rubbing his face, frustration taking over his aura.

"Do you really want to talk about that?"

"Only...if you want to."

"No," Kakarot shakes his head "I don't want to, not now or ever."

"But...poop." Vegeta frowns and slumps with his arms crossed.

"Have you heard? Your boyfriend sued me for kidnapping and for my abusive behavior, thus believing you suffer domestic violence."

"But...why would he...but...poor Broly."

"What? Are you talking serious?"

"Yes! The way you treated him and you would hit him non-stop, I know how he feels, Kakarot."

Kakarot blinks, he couldn't believe it, laughing he stands and goes to the window, still in chuckles he turns to look at a very confused Vegeta, his head was tilted and a look of worry was pasted on his face, understand Broly? After he had taken part of the torture while kidnapped? Unbelievable.

"Seriously, Mr. Ouji, sometimes I believe you have some advanced Stockholm syndrome," he chuckles wiping his tears from the fit of laughter "do you? Did you fall, hit your head and thought, everyone, even those who hurt you, have a reason to do it? Or maybe, you deserve it?"

"I'm just saying, he didn't deserve it." Speaking between teeth, Vegeta turns his face away.

"You see, Mr. Ouji, not everyone tells you what they are thinking, they just see to it that you don't advance in life...and I must confess that in these circumstances, Broly for me is an obstacle, when I have something blocking my path, I kick it to the side, so to speak."

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"You know exactly what I mean, I'm not good when it comes to complications...you were lucky to have caught my interest."

A look of fear washes over Vegeta's tender face, his big black eyes widen as they stare into the man's face, how could someone who had such a soft touch be so cruel and twisted in the mind?


	30. A Day In The Family Restaurant

**A Day In The Family Restaurant**

"Kakarot…I have a question to ask you, I hope you don't mind?"

"Ask away."

"What happens if someone sees your face?"

"Well…nothing really, I would just be eaten alive by those scandalous paparazzi, have my picture in the newspaper and television, maybe be a target for killing, or blackmailing, I am lucky to be sued by a man who is reserved, you are his witness today young Vegeta. Don't let the law down."

Don't let the law down? Yeah right, Kakarot acting so smooth and carefree, Vegeta frowned, Kakarot knew that he was going to deny everything, he was going to swear honesty upon an important, corrupt judge, he was Kakarot's Godfather, it was a secret between them, so, don't let the law down? Mr. Son already won this battle since the beginning, one the judge was on his side, two Broly had no proof except for his word and Vegeta's, and three…Vegeta was completely in love with Kakarot Son, just as he said that day, just as he is now, hopeless, pathetic and dominated.

"You're tone sounds very confident, Mr. Son."

"Confidence, one of my virtues." He smiles, patting Vegeta's head.

"What if someday you fail? What if one day someone really does something to expose you to public, like a picture or a book?"

"There is no one in the entire city who knows me as much as you do, Vegeta, not my friends or workers know me, they're unaware of who I truly am, not knowing the kind of man they work for, then again, you only know me on the outside, so if one day it is you who pulls out my image I wouldn't mind reading it on the newspaper under your point of view."

"The title would be, Mr. Son, the face of sadistic pleasure."

"You could win a lot of money."

"Nah, I'm good being humble, are you nervous for tomorrow? Be honest."

"To be honest…" Kakarot sips down the last of his wine "no…now will you please tell me where are we going?"

Vegeta wiggles his fingers and smiles "it's a surprise!"

"…was that suppose to humor me?"

"Kakarot! Will you ever think my ways are funny for once in your life?!"

"I'm sorry, I do think you are silly."

"Oh yeah wearing a face like this!" Vegeta mimics Kakarot's straight, serious face.

"I apologize."

Vegeta wraps his arms around the man, hugging his face and head tightly squeezed up to his chest, bright blue hair tickling under Vegeta's chin.

"Stop apologizing, no one is perfect and we all make mistakes."

"I know…but I really am sorry." The man speaks muffled against Vegeta's chest.

"Kakarot." Vegeta frowns.

"Sorry."

"KAKAROT!"

Now in the place to be, Kakarot looked around the family restaurant, cozy, it had a wonderful atmosphere except for the brat that decided to poke his back with his nasty fork, the damn parents were blind, stupid or just didn't care how they educated the little fuck, Kakarot sighed and calmed himself, he wasn't the type to lose his tolerance, much less with a disrespectful boy who was around 6 years old.

"Excuse me, madam," Kakarot turned to the mother who was busy talking "would you mind telling your son to stop poking me with his fork, it's starting to annoy me."

"Don't tell me how I should educate my son! Who do you think you are?!" The woman hollered for everyone around to hear and turn to look at them.

"I don't intend to tell you what to do, just please make him stop, he's smothering that red sauce on my suit."

"Well it's your fault for wearing a fancy suit in the first place! This is a family restaurant, idiot!"

Kakarot repeated peace to himself over and over, he was not going to argue with a woman, nor with another man, that wasn't his style, he was used to a world that showed him respect, but now he was in the real world, this world was slowly draining the patience out of him.

"What's going on?!" A man got close, apparently the father of the accident with legs.

"This asshole is telling us that we don't know how to educate our son!" The woman glared at Kakarot who now wore a bored expression.

"Is that true? You're disrespecting my family, pretty boy?!"

"No," Kakarot sighed while holding his face on his palm "I want you to stop your son from poking me, it's getting annoying."

The man took a step forward and Kakarot's foot sprung to life hitting him straight in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, and just like that the "family" took their lead out the door.

"Kakarot? What did you do?" Vegeta blinks confused while holding two sodas.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Kakarot smiles, with that same calm air, he reaches for a napkin and wipes the blood from his dressing shoe and took of the jacket hanging it on the back of a chair "just a small issue but I took care of it."

"Oh…ok then!" Vegeta smiles cutely and sits down with something round and wrapped in paper.

"Vegeta…what is this?"

"It's called a cheeseburger and those are fries."

"Oh…well um…do you have any forks?"

"No! Silly you eat it using your hands!"

"I see…that's disgusting and not hygienic, but I believe that I will enjoy it before guilt takes over me."

Vegeta laughed heartily at how cute and innocent Kakarot could be despite being a serious, busy man.


	31. The Verdict and Late Night Drinking

**The Verdict and Late Night Drinking**

 _As expected, Kakarot is getting away with it, I already spoke and denied everything, Broly was completely destroyed when I kept saying Kakarot was a good man, he never did any of those things, there was an interesting thing that Broly mentioned but when he didn't give out an evidence they ignored him and passed onto Kakarot, how the hell did he manage to put drugs in Broly's apartment?! His new lawyer, I think his name is Krinin, Krimin or something like that, gave the Judge the photos of my kidnapping and the ones of the dead Glacies family. When the Judge said he was guilty and had two life sentences I felt bad for Broly, he didn't do anything wrong, but I can't let Kakarot down._

"Kakarot! I'll make you pay for this!" Broly yelled as they took him away.

"Congratulations, Goku you once again proved your innocence." Krilin chuckled while giving Kakarot a sincere hug, patting his back "how bout we celebrate? I know a good club around here with beautiful girls!"

"Maybe later, I have things to do." He gave Krilin's head a few gentle rubs before walking off towards Vegeta.

"Are you serious? Hey! Goku! Damn it."

Vegeta stands putting his journal away, smiling kindly as always, both hands behind his back, Kakarot raises an eyebrow when a small, extra chocolate cake is shoved into his face.

"This is for your victory and because I never gave you anything for your birthday...so um, happy victory/birthday!"

"This is the first time someone gives me something." He observed the cake, wondering how many calories it had.

"What? That…that's so sad."

Kakarot laughs and ruffles the young journalist's hair before opening the cake, he inhales the sugary scent, quickly remembering the birthday cakes his mother used to make for him when he was a kid, the memories making him emotionally uncomfortable, how long has it been since he last saw her? 15? 17 years? How did he manage to move on without his parents? It was time to change a few things.

"Come, Vegeta…let's go home."

Vegeta would feel his heart puff up and his stomach tickle each time the man would pronounce that sentence, happily he skipped after the wall of seriousness, the people looking at him, he didn't mind if they talked behind his back, life was a boat, a train or a plane, it doesn't stop until it reached the final target, hypocrisy, envy and ego represented the small complications that tried to stop it, in this case, the people. Life was like a song, it was just too short and there was no replay button on this.

* * *

Back home, Vegeta set up the table while Kakarot took a long bubble bath, the young journalist quickly cooked up some mac and cheese, putting the cake in the middle of the table, gently setting Kakarot's glass down for his wine and for him, some juice, he then changed out of his formal clothes and put on something more juvenile and baggy around his body.

After waiting for a life time, almost, Mr. Son finally made his appearance, Vegeta was happy to see him wearing a tank top and some sweat pants.

"You're dressed like a normal person!" Vegeta teased.

"I thought it was a good idea, now what did you make?"

"Mac and cheese."

"And that is?" Kakarot sits down "something fast and high in calories?"

"Would you stop worrying about the damn calories!" Vegeta gives him his dish "eat all of it!"

Impressively Kakarot ate the cheesy food without hesitation, the fork going in his mouth, lips pressing closed, with a swift pull the fork comes out clean, Vegeta watched Kakarot lick the cheese off the side of his mouth, it was seductive and erotic watching, he reached out for the wine and poured it in the glass for him.

"The wine tastes delicious with the cheese…hm I should try this more, would you like to try?"

"No, I don't drink, my dad would spank me."

"You're father isn't here, you live with me, that means you can do what you please as long as it doesn't get out of hand."

* * *

10 minutes later, Kakarot felt regret for encouraging Vegeta to drink, three cups of wine and the boy was stumbling around saying tons of nonsense, he began drinking when he was 15 years old, his tolerance to alcohol was good, but someone who hasn't drunk alcohol in their entire life, suddenly drinking three cups in a row that was too much for a virgin system to handle. As Vegeta twirled around, jumping on the bed like a five year old he took the time to look for upgrades for his androids.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta smacks the phone off the man's hand, both his hands fist in the man's shirt, slurring as he tried to speak "don't ignore me! Don't you dare do that like you've had many times, no Kakarot."

"I'm listening." Kakarot looks at him calm, he inhaled the alcohol scent coming from Vegeta's throat.

"I have to tell you something…" Vegeta shifted nearly spilling the wine "oh shit."

Kakarot smiles and moves the glass away, what an adorable scene he thought as he held his chin on his palm and stared at a very nervous Vegeta, the young beauty played around with one of the buttons of Kakarot's shirt.

"Mr. Ouji?"

"Kakarot…I love you!" Vegeta gave him an angry look as he gripped the man's shoulders "now I am going to kiss you…right now…I'm going to kiss you and I'm going to make you love me until you can't live without me."

Vegeta closes his eyes and leans forward, Kakarot's lips curl into a smirk as he leans forward to the young one's face, a slight push makes him open his eyes meeting with a sleeping Vegeta over his chest.

"The obvious is supposed to go unsaid." Kakarot closes his eyes, smiling he wraps an arm around the slim boy.


	32. Betrayal and Sadness

**Betrayal and Sadness**

"Kakarot...the sells are going down!" Tien, one of Kakarot's workers looks worried at the graphs showing the selling progress of the company.

"What? How can this be?" Kakarot looked through the papers, indeed the sells were going down.

"And you won't believe what's on the newspaper and television!" Krilin walked in the meeting room looking furious.

A newspaper lands in front of Kakarot, the title making his heart stop. In big letters the words SENZU BEAN! Took the front page, how could this be? It was a unique idea! His idea! The bean that could fix any pain, was now in the hands of someone else.

"This can't be...it's impossible, one of you betrayed me, I know it!"

"What? Goku calm down, we didn't do anything!"

The workers look at him in complete shock, it was the first time Kakarot was acting furious, he began to kick and throws things around, the men had to fall to the ground when Kakarot took a chair and threw it against the glass. He went insane cussing and shouting at everyone in such fury that made him unrecognizable.

"Vegeta...by any chance, did you comment to someone about my plans?" Kakarot asked as soon as he saw the young beauty, avoiding completely the kind greeting.

"What? No, of course not, why do you ask?" The journalist asked confused.

"Never mind...I'll be in my office so don't interrupt me."

"O-ok, Kakarot."

The door slams shut making Vegeta flinch, what the hell was going on? He's never seen Kakarot like this, what plans? Vegeta put his books and notebooks away, then he realized, the news this afternoon, about that bean that could cure pain, Kakarot had mentioned something about it, years of hard study and work to bring that idea to life, stolen, but how?

* * *

At nightfall, Vegeta paced from side to side, from time to time he would glance over at the door where the man was hidden, his dinner was cold now, maybe some tea would help him with the stress he was feeling from work, quickly making it, he made his way to the door and knocked, waiting. Waiting some more, he knocked and waited again, still nothing.

Vegeta began to think the man had done something he would regret, he knocked for the third time and walked in the room, no one was there, panic swelled up in Vegeta's chest, putting the cup down he moved around the apartment, the soft tap of his feet quickly echoing, he called the man a few times and stopped. There he was.

Kakarot sat on the marble floor of the living room, his head against the wall, vodka bottle in hand, the man was barefoot with his dressing shirt unbuttoned completely, there was something that shocked Vegeta, he thought Kakarot wasn't able to or was just too proud to show...

Tears?

Those crystalline droplets fell off his lashes and slowly surfed down his cheekbones to his jaw, blue eyes staring out the window, alcohol exhales, cold hands wipe the tears away making new ones appear, what a strange weather seeing a serious, unbreakable man, suddenly break down this way. It was beautiful, hitched inhales, chest covered in tears and sweat, this beautiful man, the one who called him, a common simple boy, when he could've called one of the many fancy women he had.

"Mr. Ouji, I've never been so pathetic in my life...crying feels like the only solution to this pain."

"Kakarot, you can make something new! I know you can! You're brilliant!" Vegeta smiles trying to cheer him up.

"Can I create...a mother?"

It hit him, the news of his company sells going down and then this, getting a call to let you know that your mother had died, it destroyed the wall of Kakarot's pride, slowly crumbling, sadly. Vegeta slowly got to his knees, gently he pulled the bottle from Kakarot, laying it close by and wiped his tears away, he couldn't do anything about the pain he was feeling, except stay with him while he went through it, he hugged the man feeling his strong arms embrace him tightly, he could feel warm tears sinking into his shirt, no sound came from Kakarot, he cried silently.

Kakarot Son, was more of a mystery to him now, but he could say that they finally had something in common. They both carried the same heavy cross, until the bitter end and both could scream out in the same last aching breath.


	33. What's Happening To Kakarot Son?

**What's Happening To Kakarot Son?**

Ah, there he was again, the same old Kakarot, he smiled at him and spun around in the chair while the man listened to the new ideas of the workers, promising them a raise in money and position, Vegeta knew that the man was still in heavy depression but that couldn't stop him from coming to work and trying to put his sells up again.

There was one certain fella who wasn't happy, disagreeing with Vegeta assisting the meeting, it was sort of "top secret", for some fucking reason his best friend trusted this kid blindly, to the point of letting him listen to meeting that were not of his concern, he was going to keep an eye open and watch him closely.

* * *

Slowly as the sun began to die over the busy buildings Vegeta got the strange feeling when Mr. Son told him to wait outside, well he was waiting, it was a cold September night, he was never really into hot days since everyone was carefree showing some skin, the little insecurity about his body made him fear the criticism even though he's been naked many times, seen his body many times, thin and slim, now it was just thin, the weight loss from the kidnapping, then Mr. Son suddenly stopped playing with him, it was all weird and painful.

"Vegeta."

"Huh?!" Vegeta jumps in surprise from being ripped out of a day dream.

Falling into another day dream just as quick as his eyes landed on Mr. Son, a mountain of muscle, thankfully he wore one of those round collared sweaters that marked his wide shoulders and triceps, biceps, well toned chest, almost as a second skin, the jeans were just as good, a glimpse from the golden cross that hanged from his neck made Vegeta remember about the event of Kakarot losing his mother.

A normal person would still be grieving their deceased mother. Seriously this man's heart was unbreakable.

"I feel like walking through central park, please join me?"

"Of course!"

Did he just say please? Also he asked him to join, in the past he would've just said " _come. I feel like walking._ " oh Kakarot, he was truly invincible.

They walked side by side, not too close, not too far from each other, Vegeta decided to stay a little behind to admire the man from another angle, many eyes landed on the young multimillionaire, wondering his name, who was he? Why have I never seen him? He's gorgeous! Those where some of the things going through everyone's head.

"Vegeta, let me ask you a question."

"Y-yes!" he blushed embarrassed for day dreaming.

"The other day you suggested selling Androids, I analized and you may the one that can put my company back in motion, but then that would mean that I'll ignore my workers offers."

"Oh...um, I'm sorry, well shit." Vegeta smiles nervously.

"Would you like to work for me? You'll have an excellent pay, I promise, you can still keep your job at the newspaper but you'll also be with me." Kakarot eyes the small creature.

"Thank you, Mr. Son, but I wouldn't feel comfortable."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally."

Kakarot's mood to a frustrated, annoyed and angry, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and the spoiled teenager turns it down, sitting down on a bench Vegeta waits for the anger in the man to calm down and fade a little before joining him.

"Sit down." came the command.

Vegeta fell to his butt over the bench and gave the man full attention, the man's hand reached out to him making him close his eyes tightly, then came the light caress to the back of his head, Vegeta opened his eyes when the hand moved to the top of his head, giving a little ruffle then a petting, like if he were a little animal, he couldn't resist and leaned into Kakarot's hand once it moved from his head to his face. Warm, rough from the blisters, soft, powerful enough to take his breath away, Kakarot had touched him thousands of times but never as gentle. It was amazing, like who touches a newborn child.

"Kakarot?" glossy eyes move up looking for blue orbs.

"You better put a check mark over _make Kakarot touch my head._ "

"I-I...i-it's not...I didn't know y-your hands..."

"That my hands could touch?" Kakarot chuckles "I know when to grasp and when to touch, _Vegeta_."

"Say my name again...like that." Vegeta fell in love with the way his own name sounded rolling off his Italian tongue.

Kakarot couldn't resist the smirk, the muscles forcing the side of his mouth to stretch up, he chuckles while rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb, bright blue eyes penetrating Vegeta's young soul. He has made many women tremble violently just with intensifing his accent, it worked with this young humble boy, he was fragile yet still very strong, he could move the kid as he pleased but because the kid would let him, he could bet anything that Vegeta could put him in his place with no doubt.

"People are looking at me." He smiled.

"So? They don't even know who you are, so just do it." Vegeta didn't notice he was gripping the man's knees, fuck he was feeling it that much.

He chuckles again and looks around them, pronouncing the name again and he had the boy leaning forward to kiss him, Kakarot shrugged off the stares, holding onto Vegeta's tiny chin with slender fingers, thumb pulls on Vegeta's bottom lip, peppermint scented breath fills his lungs, he smirks knowing who was stealing his candy.

Heads turn to the muffled sound of moans, eyes meeting with a beautiful man who's lips were being devoured by a younger man, it was a shame that beauty like that has gone to waste, they thought.

Kakarot took Vegeta by his neck and pulled him away from his swollen lips, a thin saliva string connecting their hot mouths, the man ran his thumb over Vegeta's lips, shocked when his finger was trapped between two rows of straight white teeth, swallowing hard, the lips close around his thumb and suck, a small tongue licked around.

This was a known display to him, but never reacted to it, until now that his hard cock was painfully pressing against his jeans while a teenager sucked on his thumb and moaned cutely making everyone else uncomfortable.

What the hell was happening to Kakarot Son?

* * *

 **Writer's Ward**

 ** _Mira-chan2:_** your wish has been granted :3

 _ **Trinity-Stark:**_ thank u, and I know right he actually showed a human side to him 0.0


	34. Jealousy And Hurt

**Jealousy And Hurt**

"Is he seriously that much of a big deal?" Bulma asks with a smile, she already knew the answer but teasing her short friend was preach.

"Bulma~, I already said yes a thousand times, like..." Vegeta when he eyes the mysterious man.

"Musical description. Quickly."

"Jazz. Piano."

"Damn." Bulma eyes the man too.

If Kakarot Son were an instrument, he would be a classic piano, why? A piano was, classic, most importantly, sophisticated, beautiful and played smooth music that could change radically into something totally different.

"Mr. Son is like all those women described him to be, he's very intimidating and charming in his own ways..."

"He is so much more than you expected him to be, right?" The blue haired woman smiles.

"...he's like...the sensation of melting hot chocolate against your tongue."

Bulma couldn't help but glue her eyes to the man she only knew by business name, what was his profession, story, age and real name? Vegeta lied telling her not even he was aware, what she didn't know was that some of those things not even he knew, other than that...he didn't want her butting in their awkward relationship and turning it into some love triangle where both he and her wanted the same third person.

"Geets, do you think-?"

"Look at the time! I'm sorry Bulma but this is the hour where I cook him dinner and he doesn't like it when others distract me."

"I won't do that, I would like to get to know him and maybe eat some of your food you lying maggot."

He remembered lying to her about not knowing how to cook, fuck.

"But not even I can join him, please Bulma give me a break."

"Fine, fine, fine, I'm leaving!" She giggles and grabs her stuff, making her way to the door with Vegeta behind her.

"Ms. Briefs? You're leaving?"

Vegeta cursed from deep inside himself, why didn't he just declined Bulma's question on coming to visit him? Ugh, now she would have to stay.

Bulma ran her eyes hungrily all over Mr. Son's body, she wanted to get on her knees pull his pants down and suck, what seemed to be, his 10 inch cock, the black suit around him being a second skin ready to be peeled off, the red tie around his neck, hugging it the way she would have her arms round his neck, the simple sight got her insides pulsing with need to be rammed into.

"Well...I could stay for dinner." She took the first step and ran her slender, manicured, index finger from his Adam's apple to his chest.

"If you have nothing better to do...be my guest." Mr. Son spoke with the same polite tone, but Vegeta noticed that he toned his intimidation down.

"Hmmm, maybe next time, I have to go back to my boyfriend."

"That's too bad, it would've been lovely to have you join me for dinner this evening."

Bulma giggled, she was now holding onto his tie, stroking it and pulling him closer and closer until her huge breasts were touching his chest.

That son of a bitch, Vegeta thought as he stormed back into the kitchen, he was furious, feeling that hot steam would come out of his ears any second like some teapot, he's never felt the need to cry over a lover, thinking that was nonsense but right now that nonsense was necessary. Me? Seriously Kakarot? There was no us in the sentence he just used, that was enough. Slowly lowering his head when the door clicked closed, he couldn't let this weakness show, he chopped some carrots in small cubes and poured them into the pot.

Kakarot walked in the kitchen with his handkerchief wiping off blood red lipstick from his mouth, today he felt like helping Vegeta cook, he pulled out some raw meat from the freezer and left it in the sink, there was some sort of choking atmosphere in the air, looking over his shoulder he noticed Vegeta was too silent.

"Vegeta?"

"...what?"

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not."

"What's wrong?" Mr. Son leaned against the counter and tugged on his wrinkled tie.

"Did she offer you sex? Or are you going to see her back in the apartment to fuck her? Well guess what Mr. Son...you won't find me here when you come back."

"She offered me sex, yes, I won't deny that, she offered to sucking me off, whatever that might mean and she also kissed me just a few minutes ago, she's beautiful I couldn't keep my hands off her."

"Then go! Ok! I don't care anymore! You can fuck her all you want! Get her pregnant, have a family and die together!"

"Why are you crying if you don't care?"

"Because it hurts, you asshole! I'm tired of you using me! I've had enough of you letting every woman kiss and touch you while I can't even do that unless I ask!"

"Vegeta."

"And another thing! Your friend Chichi called today! She asked me when are you going to take her to dinner this weekend! She thought I was your fucking servant, hilarious! Am I not enough for you?! What do I have to do to get you to notice me?! Is it because I'm not a woman?!"

Kakarot watched the teenager break in tears and sobs, he remained silent, simply watching Vegeta spill his bruised heart out, it was a unique sighting, the young male stepped forward clinging to his suit jacket, his black orbs shining in tears, bottom lip quivering.

"Vegeta, don't put yourself down like that."

Why can't you have eyes only for me? Vegeta felt like screaming that into his face and then maybe knee him in the gut for all the humiliation.

Vegeta felt his head being gently pushed up against a hard chest, hiccuping he closed his eyes as Kakarot ran his fingers through his black locks, slowly he began to relax feeling a weight fall off his shoulders, but there was still something going unsaid. Kakarot squeezed his hip, his long slender fingers rubbing Vegeta's nape, he had to cancel his weekend dinner with Chichi or he may never see Vegeta again.

Vegeta pulled away after waiting in vain for an apology, he turned back to the counter and chopped down some vegetables into small cubes, then felt Mr. Son's presence disappear, his heart sunk down into his stomach, he could hear Kakarot speaking on the phone about cancelling some dinner reception.

"That doesn't count...idiot." Vegeta whispered to the boiling water.


	35. Getting Cozy With The Competition

**Getting Cozy With The Competition**

 _I haven't spoken to him since that day, it's been like four weeks today, living with him is kinda awkward now, he's focused only in his sells and in denying some company to blackmail him, but the subject of me and him isn't in his agenda or schedule, I can't move back to the apartment either because Bulma is there and I don't feel ready to see her right now, I feel that I'm going to punch her in the face for being a fucking slut, I want to really bad, but I did something to make Kakarot angry, I adopted a Siberian husky last week, the puppy is already making him get white hairs, I do not regret anything, not even the time Akela tore his paperwork or when he peed on the couch, that's a nice name right? Akela, I love it. Anyways I just can't seem to break his nutshell, the damn pride of his stopped him from commenting anything on the puppy, he didn't even apologize, when it comes to being serious he plays serious and proud, when it's something silly he's always I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What game are we playing now? In four weeks I haven't made him any dinner...and I am not planning on until her says he's sorry. Really sorry. I doubt he will ever eat my cooking again though, he must be wasting his money in fancy restaurants, I hate him sometimes. I can hear the door open and Akela barking, he's home, let's see how this goes._

Vegeta closes the journal and slides off the couch, standing and turning to see Mr. Son walk into the living room in silence, he poured whiskey into his glass and slumped on his couch pressing the cold drink to his forehead, sighing feeling relaxed.

Vegeta couldn't handle it and get got to his knees and helped Kakarot take his shoes off, while on his knees his big innocent eyes look up, flinching when blue orbs glare down at him, he leaned forward, rubbing Vegeta's cheek.

"I see you've become friendly with my competition, Vegeta."

"What?"

"How many drinks did he buy you? Remember that you can't handle your alcohol well." Kakarot sips down the whiskey.

It was clear Mr. Son was talking about the bronzed hottie he met in the restaurant today, his name was Turles and he told Vegeta that he worked for Cell and Buu, the now competition of the Son company, the ones that were going to make millions with his Senzu bean idea, the guy was nice and handsome, also it was easy to speak to him.

"He bought me...a juice."

"Good, I don't want you making a stupid mistake." He leans back on the couch closing his eyes and pressing the ice cold glass to his forehead again.

"But you can?"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Son's eyes snap open and look at the young face.

"You can kiss and fuck anyone you like, getting drunk and come home the next day, but I can't talk to that sexy guy who happens to be the employee of the guy who stole your idea...of a bean?"

The glass shatters into thousands of tiny pieces as Kakarot replaces it for Vegeta's neck, his hand squeezes his throat not too tight, not too loose, Vegeta knew Kakarot had lost his patience finally, that's a first.

"Tell me you didn't have anything to do with them, if you lie to me and I discover that you were the one that went spilling out everything, I will not touch my heart and make your memory with the Glacies soft compared to what I will do to you."

"...what benefits me if I spill a word?"

"Well said."

Things got interesting, Vegeta held onto his throat, that intimidating part of Mr. Son reaching the limit, it was now possessive, he smiled knowing he would enjoy every minute, Kakarot's love for torture was just as strong as his for attention.

* * *

"Persce!" **_fish_**

"Buona sera." **_good evening_**

Kakarot was greeted into the arms of his Godfather, the judge to Broly's case.

"How you been my boy?"

"I can't complain."

The wealthy thin man chuckles knowing he's been having a tough time to get his sells back on track, but he knew the boy would make it since he was raised by Bardock, one of the few hard working men he's ever known, thus earning a special name and place back in the homeland.

"You're very much like your father."

"I know," Kakarot smiles "you've told me that a thousand times since I came here to America...18 years ago."

"I'm glad you decided to escape that kind of life of...well you know, it's very dangerous."

"Stop, stop, stop, I've told you I don't want to speak of the past when we see each other." Kakarot glares at his glass of wine.

"Very well...Persce, I've been wanting to ask, that crazy bambino says that you killed the Glacies, he didn't give me any evidence but he was sure of what he was saying, did you?"

"Yes."

"You get much into details, I never knew you had it in you."

"I may not be with my parents back home, as a child I was raised different from my brother Gohan but...you know that when it's necessary I do the unimaginable."

"Just like your papa." The man smiles and pats his shoulder "I forgot to mention, you have to go to Italy to receive your part from your mother's testament."

"She...left me something?"

After so many years of not having the opportunity of watching her grow old, poor Gine still had the heart to include him in her last will. Poor soul, Kakarot couldn't feel an ounce of guilt even if he forced himself to.

"She left you in charge of the 50% from the family's business and she also left you her secret storage."

"She's dead but still in death she wants to pull me back to that damn house, I had to be her favorite child." Kakarot rolls his eyes and holds his forehead eyeing the chanting costumers.

"About that...do you regret killing your mother?"

"What did I say about talking about that? Claudio, do you want to frustrate me? You can end up just like them for not keeping your mouth closed."

"Va bene, va bene" **_alright, alright._**

"Not a fucking word. But if you're so interested I can give a demonstration."

"No, no, no, fine I will stop asking, I'm sorry. I will make it up to you."

"How?"

"You want to know who gave out your Senzu bean?"

* * *

 **Writer's Ward**

 ** _Mira-chan2:_** gonna have to read and find out ;3


	36. A Little Visit and An Act Of Kindness

**A Little Visit and An Act Of Kindness**

"Prisoner number XO178, you have a visitor!" a police officer looks inside a cell of the top floor.

The prisoner stands leaving the boardgame at pause making the rest of the crew boo at the officer, he turns around with his hands behind his back waiting for the handcuffs to wrap his wrists together.

Escorted by two uniformed men, this prisoner was lead to what they call the visitor room, different from the rest since in this room you were face to face, his other visits were separated by a glass, he was forced to sit down, one of the guards opened the door and Kakarot came strolling in and took a seat in front of the prisoner.

"Mr. Son...what a surprise."

"How you been, Broly? I bet the place is like a home to you now." Kakarot folds his hands and puts them over the small table separating them by inches.

"Might. How may I help you?"

"I know that you were the one to give out classified information to Cell and Buu, that was very clever of you, you gave them information to bring my company down before I could lock you up in here huh?"

"Like you once told me I'm distracted not stupid, you fucked me over Kakarot, so the only way I would pay you back is by fucking you twice as hard."

Mr. Son's fingers drum on the table feeling his patience run thin once again, he should've killed Broly when he had the opportunity back then.

"Alright, leaving all this formal talk to the side. Broly, you don't understand one little detail or maybe you forgot? Because you are," he chuckles lightly before continuing "distracted."

"And what is that?"

"You fuck me over once and you'll never have the fucking chance to do it again, I run this fucking place Broly. You're stepping on my property, this is my fucking oil you're rubbing in...so try to sleep tonight because it'll be the last time you'll feel cozy here."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Have someone stab me?"

"Oh no Broly, no...I'll let them visit your parents."

"What?! Don't you fucking dare, they have nothing to do with this!"

"Have a good day, Broly." Kakarot stands slipping his coat on.

"Kakarot! Kakarot! Kakarot!"

The man's sobs echoe in the room and inside Mr. Son's head, stepping out of the building he was welcomed by the bright moon and the cold wind, the scent of smoke and petroleum filling his nostrils disgustingly, talking a short walk down the street with 16 driving closely behind him, he noticed a few things, the stronger scent of piss on the grounds, the garbage and the people who were giving community service for a small crime, the homeless people who pushed around a cart filled with "treasures", he was a good target to get assaulted by anyone around this neighborhood. He joined two homeless men who were gathered around the fire, how grateful he was to not be in this situation...but no one has their destiny figured out yet.

"Kid, what are you doing around these places?" the oldest male said, looking worried at Kakarot.

"I was taking a walk and ended up here."

"You should go to that fancy home before someone sees you here, boy!" The other younger but bearded man said.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to me, but tell me something, who were you before all this? I'm a journalist."

Both men suddenly were hit by realization and depression, the oldest one sighed defeatedly and said:

"Before all this, we were people too, others in better situations look down on us like if were rats, but we just ask for a little help."

"Why not get a job?" Kakarot asked, something many would ask if they see a stray.

"They don't let us have a chance! We've tried but they just see us come in and they call the police or either think we're gonna steal from them, they want us to get out. We just want a second chance to fix our fucked up lives, others are too lost in drugs." The youngest said.

"Just look at us kid, we were once somebody, just like you are today."

Kakarot looked around, so many people sleeping over carton, others were helpless too deep in the world of drugs, they'll never have a chance out again, but the females that held onto their babies, how did they feed them, he noticed a more "fancy" female feeding the babies and kids, she was a young prostitute, probably kicked out of her house at the age of 12. Who knows?

"Who were you?"

"I'm just a forgotten veteran, who lost everything after war."

A veteran?! Kakarot looked at the male in shock, a veteran, between this horrible place, how could someone forget about a person like that?

"And you?" He looked at the youngest one.

"I'm a long way from home, I tried to make great things here, when you fail it's not easy to get a job."

"Would you like a job?"

"Would we? Damn it would change our life forever."

Kakarot took his coat off and gave it to the veteran, he took his Rolex watch off and handed it to 16 who was now behind him. The people around were immediately attracted to the young wealthy man, all asking for food, money and another chance to change their lives.

"I want you to go sell this and buy them blankets, food and water, tell Vegeta I won't come home tonight."

"Yes, Master." 16 turns and walks away as Kakarot continued to speak to the people.

"I want you all to keep a secret. If you work for me then you have to never tell anyone who I am, alright?"

"You have our humble promise, kid."

"Alright...I'm the owner of the Son industries."

"W-what? Are you serious?!" A young woman asks with tears threatening to fall down.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Son, as they call me. We have to remain a secret forever."

For those who believed in miracles took their time to thank the Lord, others who thought they were in luck couldn't stop celebrating, when 16 came back along with the other Androids, it was like a party in honor to Mr. Son, he pulled out his keys and handed them to the Ex-veteran.

"What is this?" The man asked with a shaking voice.

"They're keys to my old house, you'll fit in perfectly I promise, don't worry about the bills that come, I'll give you my number so you can call me each time the bills need to be paid or if you need anything."

"Thank you...thank you, I don't know how I will repay you!"

"Repay me by working hard." Kakarot gives them a smile, handing them the address to the house and company, the phone number, he turns and disappears into the limo.

Kakarot stared out the window as he held onto his cross tightly, the morning sun warming his face up, what was he doing? He was turning into the person he has always been trying to avoid, but like his grandfather once told him "the apple never falls too far from the tree." Now he knew what it meant, finally. He had, for the first time, cared for others out of his circles, the same day he sent others to erase an old couple from the face of the Earth. He closed his eyes and pressing the cross to his lips he managed to mumble powerful words to the wind.

"Padre Nostro che sei nei Cieli, sia santificato il tuo nome, venga il tuo regno e sia fatta la tua volontà come in Cielo così in terra. Dacci oggi il nostro pane quotidiano e rimetti a noi i nostri debiti come noi li rimettiamo ai nostri debitori e non ci indurre in tentazione ma liberaci dal male...Amen." **_Our father who art in heaven holy be your name thy kingdom come thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil...Amen._**


	37. Apologies And A Trip

**Apologies And A Trip**

Vegeta eyes flickered open as his hearing sense began working again, the door was opening, since Akela didn't bark he knew right away that it was Kakarot who just arrived, he angrily rubbed his eyes and got off the couch to scold the man for not answering his phone of telling the reason why he wasn't going to come back. He turns and blinks wide eyes of shock, Mr. Son's coat was gone, along with his Rolex watch, he could bet anything that his money was gone too.

"What happened to you? Did someone assault you? Did they hurt you?" Vegeta forgot everything about being angry with him for all the things he's done.

"I'm fine." Mr. Son moves to the room and starts undressing.

"Fine?! Your coat is gone! And so is your watch! You are defiantly not fine, Kakarot! Tell me who did this to you!" Vegeta stomped his small foot on the marble floor.

"I'll explain to you, but I need you to get dressed first."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

Vegeta frowns and walks into the closet, being so calm after being assaulted, the coat must've cost him around 3,000 dollars, the Rolex watch was more money than what he earned in two years, the guy was filthy rich, he could easily buy another coat and watch as if they were groceries but for a humble person like himself, it was ridiculous.

Vegeta stared at the car in front of him, what the hell, where the hell did it come from and why the hell has he never seen it before! It was amazing!

"Kakarot?"

"Chevelle Malibu 1974."

"Wow...it's awesome."

"Which one do you want to take today? The Malibu or the Corvette?"

"You have a C-Corvette?"

"Yes," Kakarot nods and points to it "there it is, it's not new like the ones today, it's a 1961, sophisticated."

"It's amazing!" Vegeta pressed his hands to the car "let's take this one!"

"Alright, here."

"W-wait...you're gonna let me drive?"

"Yes. Why? Should I not?"

Vegeta snatches the keys and quickly gets in the cozy, clean vehicle and bounces excitedly when the engine roars, Kakarot raises an eyebrow with his arms crossed, his lips perk up into a smooth smirk, chuckling he takes a seat in the passenger seat next to him. The young male happily drives around New York, traffic has never been more satisfying.

"Kakarot, umm...I'm sorry for acting the way I did that day and I'm also sorry for letting Akela tear up your paperwork."

A cigarette slides between plump lips, the lighter being held in that man's hand was literally made out of gold, along with the cross necklace and the ring on his middle finger, Vegeta had underestimated Mr. Son's fortune, he knew these kind of people were rich but so much gold was just unbelievable, he swallows hard when the man decides to open up a few buttons of his shirt to let some fresh air in, bronzed chest moving slowly up and down with each breath, it was too much, uncontrollable, no matter how many excuses Vegeta would come up with, he missed Mr. Son's heat, the smell of cigarette on his clothes and his cologne, mint scented breath, that unique body odor.

So, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the strong neck. His heart jumped uncontrollably when that hand landed on his head, patting gently, he missed that caress, his breath hitching when long, slender fingers rubbing his nape, they stopped and stayed on the space between his ear and neck.

"Green light."

"What?" Vegeta asked dazed.

Kakarot points to the green light, the honking and angry shouts made Vegeta realize that he was stopping traffic, he blushed up to his ears and continued with the journey, driving out of New York, Mr. Son spread out his arms, resting them over the armrest and tilt his head back, the cold wind hitting against his face, tensed muscles relaxed. Vegeta nearly crashes against another car when a hand reaches out and squeezes his knee.

"What's wrong?" Kakarot smirks as he moves his hand higher squeezing his inner thigh.

"K-Kakarot don't do that."

"Next week we go to Italy. That is if you wish to go."

"...are Italian women cute?"

"They're beautiful."

"Then yes."

Kakarot chuckles "are you jealous?"

"I don't know what they are capable of! You said they are beautiful, that's a synonym of danger."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah right!" Vegeta frowns and drives into a gas station.

 _One week later..._

Vegeta felt nervous each time he would look out the window, the houses looked so tiny and the lights shined like if it were a sky, traveling alone always made him nervous, why did Kakarot leave before him? Who the hell knows? Thing was that Italy at night was beautiful!

Once out of that agonizing plane, Vegeta looked down at the small piece of paper in his hand, it was some address, he didn't have to worry since Kakarot had given him a shit load of money so before going to that address he took the privilege to tour around Venice, taking pictures, enjoying the weather and panorama, the language was beautiful to listen to, from time to time he would stop his guide and admire everything.

He found beauty in everything with his tourist eyes, beauty in what others saw as an everyday routine. He never thought he would ever have the chance to travel to Europe, hell he never saw any of this coming! Taking fast notes, interviewing those who understood English, it was time to head to a resting place.

"Took advantage of everything, I'm guessing." Kakarot asked once the young male was done drooling over everything in the guest house.

"Is this really your house?!" Vegeta grinned like an idiot when his voice echoed around the house.

"Yes, it is. It's part of my mother's heritance, though I would've preferred to never come back."

"What? But why?"

"I have my reasons, Vegeta."

Black orbs narrow slightly, never come back? Back to the place where you were born and where you were raised and have family in...thousands of questions flooded Vegeta's head, who knows if they will ever be answered.


	38. Third Wheel And Some Nighttime Fun

**Warning:** This chapter has sexual activity, if you don't like that skip to the next chapter

* * *

 **Third Wheel And Some Nighttime Fun**

Vegeta listened to the calm conversation between Mr. Son and the lawyer, he didn't understand one word but it was impossible not to pay attention to this beautiful language, then he admired the rough beauty in Kakarot's father, his expression was very firm and held thousands of mysteries, when he asked for the family business since they were filthy rich, the father answered that were just fishers and their industry was called Persce, Vegeta knew it was in honor of Mr. Son, mentioning once about his childhood nickname, that's just about all he could get from the father, it was impossible that only fish gave them a wealth that big, but he didn't ask more remembering Kakarot's rule of not asking more than he should.

There was a special, little person right next to him, separating Kakarot by a foot, putting distance on purpose, it was the baby brother Gohan, there was some conflicting feeling the moment they got introduced to each other, why? He wasn't quiet sure but it had to do with him being so close to Kakarot. It didn't bother him when Gohan would grab his brother's hand or when there was a light caress to Mr. Son's cheek, they were just brothers right?

Though Vegeta had his doubts on an forbidden relationship between them. Gohan acted as if he were jealous, brother jealousy was normal...but to be caressing your brother lovingly? That was giving one to much details that Vegeta wanted to deny and was starting to piss him off.

"Where do you wish to eat today, Vegeta?" Kakarot asked the short male once the meeting was over and they were outside under the hot sun.

"Well, I'm not sure since I don't know this place, so...surprise me." Vegeta smiled.

"Can I come along? I hope you don't mind Vegeta!" Gohan smiled as he hugged his brother around the waist.

"N...no, no, of course I don't!" chuckling, he wanted to rip Gohan's head off.

Of course he minded, what was the damn point in you and I if they were going to have a third wheel? He wanted to tell Kakarot that three was a crowd to him, but he was afraid that he would get offended by not wanting his brother around, he had no right to say that since Gohan was his blood and he, well, he was just...he didn't even know what he was anymore he just didn't have the right.

But there was one thing that cheered him up, in that big house on the other side of this beautiful town, it was just Mr. Son and Vegeta, no in between, meanwhile he would have to follow the brothers around, a little more behind since he was snapping pictures of everything.

"Kakaroto I have to go now, I got a call from papa."

"Very well I will see you tomorrow, say hello to everyone for me." Kakarot said ruffling his brother's hair.

"Ok." Gohan smiles and kisses his brother quickly on the lips before running off "see you tomorrow!"

Vegeta was slapped across the face with a giant fish, did he just see Gohan kiss...apparently all those doubts have been cleared, when Gohan was out of hearing he walked up to Mr. Son and glared unintentionally.

"Did he actually kiss you?"

"It's normal for brothers to kiss," Kakarot calmly answers while eyeing him "we're family."

"One weird family I would say."

Kakarot chuckles and walks off "come it will rain soon."

Indeed it began raining the second they stepped back into the house, Kakarot, for some reason, began peeling his clothes off down to the way God had brought him to Earth, Vegeta could feel his heart slamming against his ribcage, butterflies flapping widly inside his stomach.

"Kaka-"

"Lay down." He whispered roughly but gentle.

Vegeta obeys and looks between his legs, he guessed what that enchanting glance meant, burning in desire for the body he had abandoned, hoping to turn off his passion and carnal desire and without a doubt Kakarot moves forward to the young creature. It was like a wolf moving towards it's prey, Vegeta didn't run away, he was waiting, anxiously awaiting, hoping nothing and no one stopped what was about to happen.

Kakarot's hands slide smoothly but firmly over Vegeta and pull off every cloth that covers his slim body and bothers his desire, the flashing light from outside bathing over their bodies, they have made it this far and it was the point of no return now.

"Ah, w-wait...faster Kakarot." Vegeta presses his hands firmly over a built chest, feeling Kakarot twitch as he penetrates him slowly, stretching his inner walls, deeper and deeper into him until he couldn't go any further.

"I'm making an exception on making love, Vegeta, enjoy it." Kakarot kisses his ankles, lips moving down to his calf.

"If you stay there...touching there...I'm going to cum soon."

"Try to keep up with me." Kakarot bends over him, both hands pressing against the mattress.

"Ok." Vegeta whispers, feeling Kakarot pull his hips out then pushing back in "ah! Ha!"

It was happening, finally, this new feeling, it was different from any other man that has put their hands on him, it was going to be impossible to keep up, Vegeta's legs were pressed tightly to Kakarot's sides hugging him round his waist, one hand fisted in the covers while the other held onto a strong nape, soon their bodies were covered in sweat, soft gasps escaping their chests, non stop movement of hips, pleasure penetrated into the core, voices of choked pleasure echoing off the walls matching the symphony outside. Experienced hands moving to unknown places, brushing here and caressing there.

Skin against skin, letting go to the silence, this moment of beauty, giving himself fully to the one taking his body, a humid kiss crosses through his lips, heavy in passion, penetrated by his member, with force and anxious, with desire of an enormous contempt excitement. Trying to keep control, feeling Kakarot inside him, part of him, part of his body, a strom of unlimited passion.

Unconscious of the time passing by, the storm slowing down after reaching a halt, slowly going back to the calm silence, deeply inside him, now part of him, legs intertwined, dripping wet bodies pressed tightly together and the dark blanket of dreams covering them up.


	39. He Calls Me Daddy Too

**He Calls Me Daddy Too**

 _Two months later._

Vegeta snapped pictures of a sleeping Kakarot, his eyebrows weren't scrunched up together in thought or angrily instead it was calm, facial muscles were relaxed and his mouth was parted slightly, the thin covers were covering his nudity. Kakarot sleeps naked, he knew that from the moment he unconsciously tugged his underwear off.

Vegeta had to be careful to not get caught taking pictures of him or else he would get punished, he did not want to get punished but at the same time the thought was intriguing and exciting.

 _"I enjoy waking up with breakfast in bed, Vegeta."_

Remembering that part made his heart bounce inside his ribcage, he nearly forgot about that part and he didn't want to disappoint Kakarot so soon, thinking quickly he got out of bed nearly falling on his face when his foot was tangled in the covers, he laughed quietly and embarrassed, the idea of making Kakarot breakfast and bring it to bed, then sitting next to him, both staying inside all day watching old romantic movies.

Vegeta shivered at his cheesy attitude, gross, Kakarot would never allow it, he ran into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, he couldn't kiss Kakarot with bad breath, once done he ran to the kitchen and made the typical American breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon with orange juice and toast, wait...Kakarot prefered black coffee and sunny side up, he made sure to put the cigarettes on the drawer next to Kakarot since it's the first thing he reaches for once he's done eating.

He made it just in time, Kakarot was yawning and stretching his muscles blissfully, smiling widely Vegeta puts the food over the bed, sitting on the edge he grabs the cup of coffee and offers it to him.

"Good morning, Kakarot." Vegeta smiles, eagerly waiting for his morning kiss.

Kakarot growls out and sips the hot, bitter liquid, he pushes his blue bangs away from his eyes and looks at Vegeta, a disappointed expression on his strong features, he felt better when Vegeta's smile disappered with the look given to him.

"What did I say about calling me by my name, Vegeta?" He sips the coffee again.

Vegeta lowers his head, whispering a soft "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"I'll have to take away the privilege of your morning kiss as your punishment, hm?"

"That's your decision..."

"Who's?" Kakarot smirked, this was too good.

"Daddy's decision." Vegeta blushed to his ears still not used to the nickname.

He didn't get caught snapping pictures, but he was grounded from his morning kisses, Vegeta frowned deeply, disappointed in himself for not remembering the rules, he was impressed on how submissive he had turned, enjoying the way Kakarot ruled his world and ordered him around.

"Vegeta, your phone."

Vegeta reaches for the device and reads the text Bulma sent him:

 _Gonna visit you today! I haven't seen you in a while doofus! XOXO!_

"Good grief," Vegeta falls back and whines "Bulma said she's going to visit today."

"Is that a problem for you?" Kakarot smirked stuffing his mouth with the eggs and toast.

"W-well...yes and no, no because she's my friend."

"And yes because?"

"You know why, I mean I just started a relationship with you and now she wants to ruin it!"

"And how do you know she'll ruin it, if she's not even here yet?"

"Stop asking so many questions, you're annoying me."

Kakarot chuckles and wipes his mouth, slowly rubbing his bottom lip and licking his upper lip, Vegeta couldn't help but lick his lips at the erotic display, he was eager, so painfully eager, this man was drowned in sensuality even at the moment of eating, completely flawless, it was too much to handle, Vegeta watched his Adam's apple move up then down as he drank the coffee, a droplet surfing out of the corners of his mouth and down to his chin.

Letting his instincts guide him, Vegeta pressed his tongue to Kakarot's chin and licking the coffee off he moved north invading his mouth that was holding the liquid, Kakarot held onto the back of his head and drank his part of the coffee, hearing Vegeta swallow the rest and shiver at the bitter taste.

"What's wrong?" Kakarot smirked against silky lips.

"It tastes awful!"

"Hm...you taste good, baby."

Kakarot rocks his body forward pinning the young male under him, Vegeta blushing madly at the term "baby", long slender fingers hook into his briefs and they yank off the clothe leaving him completely exposed to the eyes, his gripped onto Kakarot's head when the man suddenly swallows him up.

"A-all of the sudden!" Vegeta moans and moves his legs over Kakarot's shoulder "d-don't use your AH! Teeth! Ow! Agh, ah, oh wait, lick there again, fuck."

The doorbell rings and interrupting the lustful moment when 16 strolls in saying Bulma was at the door, Vegeta tried covering his nudity and had screamed like a little girl from the sudden burst of the android.

"Please tell her to wait in the living room, 16." Kakarot said wiping the drool off his mouth.

"Yes, master."

"K-Kakarot, e-enough games let me go change."

Kakarot pins him down again, grinding his clothed erection to Vegeta's sloppy one, his mouth abusing the other, tongues touching and curling, Vegeta clinged onto Kakarot and moaned quietly and desperately, then like if they were doing nothing Kakarot pulls away leaving his young lover with his legs spread wide and a throbbing erection desperate for his touch.

"Bulma awaits you."

"W-what about...about..."

"We'll finish later if I'm in the mood." He leans down and kisses Vegeta on the forehead before disappering in the bathroom for a shower.

Vegeta stared at the closed door, pain between his legs, he whimpered and shivered with need, Kakarot took advantage of the visit to arouse him then leave him on the edge.

"Son of a bitch," Vegeta squeezes his legs tightly together and bites his bottom lip "I love you, bastard."


	40. Some Dinner Time Fun

**Warning** : sexual activity for this chapter

* * *

 **Some Dinner Time Fun**

"Bulma?"

She was much too caught up in her talk about breaking up with Yamcha and just how much she missed Vegeta back home, the woman was leading him to his limit, but not wanting to make her feel bad he chewed the inside of his upper lip and squeezed his nude thighs.

"Ms. Briefs, what a pleasure to see you again." Kakarot smirked as he stood close to the doorway.

Vegeta frowned knowing the teasing tone in Kakarot's voice, was he seriously thinking of playing right now?

"Oh...well hello, Mr. Son," Bulma purred and leaned forward giving the bastard a good look down her shirt "it's so nice to see you again too."

Kakarot's smirk widen, it was one of his favorite games, teasing him, Vegeta glared, this person loved getting him angry enough to start a fight then calm him down by ravishing his body, tearing him apart and making him call out his name again and again with that whiney voice, he was in the mood for some rough sex, angry, rough sex and the only way to get it was by acting interested in Bulma, he knew that much from the older man, lucky bastard's plan was working because right now all he wanted to do was cut his fucking head off.

* * *

Dinner time was a pain in the ass watching Kakarot flirt with Bulma, hearing her giggle and the smacking sound of Kakarot's lips kissing her hand, Vegeta stabbed his steak each time she tried to steal a kiss from the important man, hell he wanted to burn her with his glare.

"It was a nice afternoon!" Bulma said as she stood at the doorway ready to go.

"Yes...yes it was." Vegeta mumbled and gripped the door wanting to slam it in her face.

"He seems totally interested in me, I might even get a chance!" She squealed stupidly "bye Geets!"

"Uh huh..." Vegeta frowned and slowly began to close the door when a small hand stops him "what the...?"

To his surprise some female let herself in, she wore her charcoal hair up in a clean bun and a nice, skin tight dress, she put her stuff down and turned to Vegeta putting both her hands on her hips, she cleared her throat. Who the fuck was this bitch? Vegeta asked mentally and just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Where's, Goku?" She demanded.

"Huh?"

"Ugh, you know! Kakarot, damn it!"

"You must be Chichi, am I right?" Vegeta had to admit, she was cute.

"Ms. Ox for you, only Goku calls me by my name, now where is he?"

"...bedroom."

"I'm going to talk to him so don't be listening around."

Turning on her heels of hell she strut into the bedroom and closed the door, Vegeta put his hand to his chest on the other on his hip.

"I'm gonna go talk to him naaah I don't want you listening naaah naaah," Vegeta mocked in his rough girly voice and rolled his eyes "fucking bitch, I dealt with Bulma but now I have this stupid harpy on top, ugh!"

When around an hour passed he knew that it was going to take longer, Vegeta pulled out his books and studied for his finals, it was going to be easy thanks to Mr. Son's help, he was more understandable then most teachers around the huge college.

Tapping his pencil on the book his eyes moved onto the clock, it was already nine sharp, she's been in there for four hours, what the hell was going on in there?! It was silent, slowly getting up he presses his ear to the door, only hearing footsteps and things moving around, then the sound moves close to the door making him run back to the couch and jump on it acting like he was watching tv.

"Vegeta."

"Yes, Kakarot?"

"It's alright, she's gone."

"Huh? But she never-"

"She went another way, don't worry." Kakarot rolls up his sleeves, the left white sleeve covered in red.

"K-Kakarot?"

"You still don't learn your lesson?"

"What did you do to her?!"

Kakarot sighs and sits on the night table in front of him, cold hands taking Vegeta's young face and leaning forward, tasting his lips and tongue, Vegeta moaned, the flavor of wine still sitting in his mouth, pulling back slowly his eyes glanced at the tainted sleeve and asked again.

"She left I told you, she threw wine at me," he puts the sleeve to Vegeta's nose where the alcohol stench lurked still "see."

"I thought you had killed her."

Kakarot laughs and shakes his head "if I were to kill someone again...that would be anyone who dares lay a hand on you."

"W-what?"

"You're mine." Kakarot growls.

Vegeta couldn't help but shake like a leaf at the phrase, he wraps his arms around Kakarot's neck and melts completely, blushing to his ass when Kakarot stands holding onto his thighs, wrapping them around his waist and walking back into the bedroom.

Stripped off everything but lust Vegeta waits with his legs up and spread wide, his arms above his head the way Kakarot liked them, heart pounding hard in his ears. Kakarot was panting and growling trying to control himself from hurting Vegeta, his soft grunts and his pulsing pink hole making it nearly impossible, but he would have to punish Vegeta again for saying his name twice in one day, he was awful aroused already but he didn't mind making Vegeta beg since it looked divine on him, so small, so fragile, so exposed just for him, all over his bed.

With a smirk, Kakarot sucked on his fingers getting them extra wet, he then proceeded to trace Vegeta's hungry entrance, he pushed gently but pulled his finger away when it was almost sucked in, Vegeta gave him an inpatient whine but quickly shut up when Kakarot growled back. One finger slipped in then another joined pushing in up to his knuckles quickly amd without a warning.

"Ah! Agh...ngh."

"Did I give you permission to moan?"

Vegeta shakes his head and looks at him with pleading eyes, he holds in a yelp when a hand comes down roughly and spanks his ass, leaving a painful stinging red mark, the fingers curl touching his prostate and his mouth drops forming an 'O', his hips jerked forward each time his spot was touched, his legs beginning to ache from holding them up without any support.

Kakarot's tongue surfed over the pale chest, licking rosy nipples and leaving dark hickeys here and there, he pumped his fingers hearing Vegeta choke on his moans and sobs, he could do this for hours.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?" Kakarot hummed loving the whiney voice calling him.

"P-please..."

"Not yet." Kakarot removes his fingers.

Vegeta whimpers from the loss and looks between his legs, Kakarot's naked, built body just a few inches away, God it was so tempting, he gasped when the tip of his cock was nudged to his burning hole, nails digging in his skin when he pulls out and presses gently making sure to not push in yet.

"D-Daddy...please." Vegeta begged with teary eyes.

Just when he thought Kakarot had given in he pulls away making the begging come back all over again.

"I can't hear you, say _Daddy, I want your cock, please_ then I might do it."

"C-can't say...embarrassing..."

"SAY. IT." Kakarot growls demanding.

"D-Daddy...I-I want your cock, please."

"Where do you want it?" Kakarot smirks and presses the tip to his entrance again.

"T-there...push it in please, please I'll be a good boy and obey you!"

"That's a good baby boy."

Finally, with one swift push he slid in to the hilt, warmth hugging him tightly, Vegeta chokes on his cry of pleasure and holds onto Kakarot's back tightly, afraid to let him go, his legs resting over Kakarot's thighs after having them up for a while, he shivered in ecstasy at the sound of Kakarot's heavy grunts and growls.

Stretched out completely, eyes fluttering and trying to stay open, Vegeta was already soaked in sweat, this sinful nature of joining bodies more out of lust than love, addicting game, giving yourself completely. Being filled to every inch, not one space free, it was amazing, it was painful, it was like being attacked by a wild animal.

Kakarot began to thrust slowly, pulling out to the tip then pushing back in, all the way in, nails dug into his skin with force, his hips snap and he starts to move his hips with force, hard and deeply, burying Vegeta into the pillows, shaking his body like a piece of paper, slowly writing himself on him, kissing, bitting, grunting.

"Come on, baby, let me hear your voice."

Vegeta shakes his head and covers his mouth, choking down his voice, his ass being slapped by Kakarot's hips made him whimper and curl his toes, wicked hands run up and down his body, hot breath fanning on his damp neck and a sexy voice moaning in his ear.

"There...there." He whispered.

"Where? Here?" Kakarot angles his hips massaging his prostate and bladder roughly.

"Yes! There!" Vegeta clinches his muscles "ah! Ah, agh, ah, yes, love you Daddy, love you!"

"God, I love your pretty moans."

Both men were panting and grunting in ecstasy, the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall leaving dents from where it was hitting constantly, Vegeta felt his lower stomach warm up and his a hot pleasure comsuming his back. Kakarot squeezed Vegeta's thighs roughly, something he did when he was about to reach his orgasm.

"Ah, I'm ah, ah, n-no stop!"

Vegeta's breath quickens and he jolts and bucks his hips making Kakarot touch his prostate as he reached his climax, feeling him roughly clinch up and release over his stomach.

"Oh..fuckkkk" Kakarot presses his forehead to Vegeta's chest and tenses up.

Vegeta flinches at the hot liquid that shoots inside him and starts to run down his backside and onto the bed.

"W...what did you...really do...to her?" Vegeta asks tiredly with droopy eyes.

"I already told you...now shut up."

"Pull out."

Kakarot grunts and presses his face to the sweaty neck, it was too warm to pull out, Vegeta shakes his arm.

"Kakarot, I gotta pee."

A snore comes in response.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

alrighty guys only 10 more chapters left :3


	41. Learned Lessons

**Warnings:** lemony goodness

 **Learned Lessons**

* * *

 _Dear stupid gay journal, today Kakarot left me a note where he wants me to be ready for some celebration, his cousin was getting married and like every man, they expect their last bachelor party, I don't like that idea, since there's gonna be tons of strippers shaking their ass and shit, his short friend I think his name is Krillin said Kakarot was the soul of parties...even though he doesn't look like the one to party. Well I ain't gonna go down without a fight!_

Vegeta closes the journal at the sound of the door opening and Akela's excited barks and whines, looking around he noticed all the clothes that were on the ground where he was looking for something decent to put on, with a sigh he grabs a plain black shirt and some jeans.

"This is shit!" He throws them away and grabs something else but tosses it away "and so is this!"

"Why don't you just wear what you always do?"

Kakarot's voice made him snap his head up and frown, the bastard was already dressed, wearing some jeans, a blue long sleeved button down shirt that made his eyes stand out intensely, a golden Rolex watch on his wrist, must've bought it today since Vegeta has never seen it before.

"Because I don't like my clothes, why are you dressed so elegant to see strippers?" Vegeta spat angrily.

"Strippers? Who said anything about those kind of women?"

"Your friend...the bald man."

"Krillin not bald man. I'm sorry but he's wrong, there will be no strippers, listen beautiful..." Kakarot smiles and sits down next to him and puts his warm hand over Vegeta's pale thigh.

"Then what kind of last bachelor party is this?

"Don't interrupt me, there won't be strippers until after the dinner party."

"Ah." Vegeta frowned darkly.

Kakarot chuckles and kisses his forehead, with a ruffle to his hair, his head turned to the tv when the voice of a woman catches his attention.

"What are you watching?"

Vegeta smirks "keeping up with the Kardashians."

"Why the fuck would you watch a waste of show?"

"Because it pisses you off."

Vegeta gasps when his face is slammed into the pillow, he knew exactly what he wasn't supposed to do, watch things that weren't to Kakarot's agreement, but if that meant keeping him away from the strippers, he would defy him all that was necessary, in other words:

Mr. Son disliked the Kardashian family.

"Ah, ow." Vegeta gasps when his hair is pulled roughly lifting his head from the mattress.

"You know the consequences to defying me don't you?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry."

"You think I don't know that you are doing this to keep me from going to the party, please Vegeta this is child's play."

Vegeta gasped, feeling the air cut as it was going into his lungs at the forceful tug given to his collar, forgetting it was there around his neck, Kakarot was angry now and he couldn't help but feel excited and afraid, Mr. Son when furious made a cruel masterpiece, not caring how hard he could break you, all that counted in this passionate rage was his pleasure only.

Vegeta, right now, was just a sex toy to be ravished and used until Kakarot calmed down. It was going to hurt he knew that much and will discover how much more pain he will feel in the next minutes.

"I can't breathe." Vegeta felt his air short from how hard Kakarot was tugging on the collar.

Kakarot tied his wrists to the bed poles, if Vegeta moved or tugged slightly, the rope would leave lovely red burnt marks on his flesh, he got off the bed and stared at Vegeta's exposed body, the curve of his back going down then up, giving shape to his ass, creamy skin ready to be filled with bruises, he sat on his heels in front of Vegeta and engulfed his lips in a hungry kiss, listening to the young boy whimper when sharp teeth bite on his tongue. Satisfied with the position and arousal Vegeta was in he stands and straightens his clothes, hands running through blue hair.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

"What?!" Vegeta trashes but stops when the rope burns his wrists.

"Today is a Kardashian marathon, you'll be alright." Kakarot smirks and leaves the bedroom.

"W-wait no, Daddy I want to go with you...Kakarot! You can't leave me like this! What if I gotta pee?! Kakarot you son of a bitch!" Vegeta trashed and tugged hard on the ropes feeling it tear his skin.

* * *

As promised Kakarot arrived back home hours later, when he entered the room and turned on the lights he was surprised to see Vegeta calm but with tears staining his cheeks. Slowly Vegeta watched the man remove his watch and then his shoes, black eyes looking at every inch of cloth, finding no lipstick on it, but the fact that he still left hurt deeply.

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes, sir." Vegeta whispers, he wanted to slap him so hard.

"Good. Lessons that are learned deserve a reward, kitty."

Vegeta felt his heart pound at the nickname, only when Kakarot was fully satisfied with him he would call him that, he felt the man move around the room some more before he stopped in front of him, jeans unzipped and hugging his thighs tightly, a few strokes were given to his head making Vegeta smile tearfully.

"What a good pretty baby, now what does daddy's kitty want?"

Vegeta looks up and nudges his groin gently with his cheek before sliding on his knees to arch his back forward, leaving his naked ass in the air, in these games of dominance where everything worked in signs were his favorites, Kakarot would ask him what he wanted only if he behaved, otherwise the man would just ravish his body filling him with his juice then stop seconds before he could release, leaving him crying and begging but to no avail. But right now he could say what he wanted and needed, so he considered himself lucky.

"You want me to fuck you?" Kakarot asks with a gruff voice still petting his hair.

Vegeta nods and rubs his cheek to the clothed growing erection, a smile pulls plump lips up, such a sinful display, just imagining hitting in the right places, provoking pleasure to dominate you completely, to have someone engulf you. Kakarot could control his body, every single heavy breath belonged to him, every orgasm and every unspoken desire his to force into reality, penetrating the thin layer of innocence, the power to take you up to God then bring you back down with one hard thrust of his hips, inhaling his sex, that is what makes Kakarot Son who he is.

Breaking the rules is what pulls out this personality from deep inside.

Kakarot, dazed from the amount of alcohol he consumed -but still very aware of everything-, slides his hand inside his briefs and pulls out his pulsing meat, choking back a groan, pink lips wrap around the tip of his manhood and a tiny tongue lick the slit that oozed with pre-cum already, slowly he moved his hips forward.

"Mphm." Vegeta gave the signal to stop, his eyes watering again, last time he sucked Kakarot off was being very intoxicated but in five senses it was tough.

"Breathe through your nose," Kakarot slowly moves forward again "relax your throat and l-like if you were singing in a low tone, ah shit, swallow."

Vegeta closes his eyes, his throat being expanded as it was being filled until his lips were kissing Kakarot's skin, tears ran down his cheeks and he tried breathing through his nose taking in the musky scent from the man, that unique body odor, slowly his eyes began opening, moaning around the pulsing meat when eyes captured the most erotic scene, Kakarot completely vunerable, drunk in lust, half lidded eyes, lips parted slightly letting out his pants and a infernal stare leaving exposed his darkest and dirtiest desires.

He had the most sexiest man he's every laid his eyes on right in front of him and he loved having his lips stretched around his length, he wasn't the only one loving the situation, Kakarot's mouth hanged open, groaning each time he pulled his hips back and Vegeta's tongue swirled around the head of his cock.

"That's enough, kitty." Kakarot pulls his hips back fully hearing a pop sound when the lips release him, it was too soon to fuck Vegeta's mouth and throat roughly.

A long mewl of ecstasy was pulled from deep down Vegeta's throat when his entrance was stretched as the thick length filled him to the brim.

Filthy moans leaving his lips with each rough push to his sweet spot, he grew harder, his eyes landed on the mirror that have full view to the man, clinched tightly around the manhood making Kakarot's face scrunch up in pleasure was too much to handle, he arched making the rope burn his wrists and mewled as he let go, releasing and crying as Kakarot kept thrusting against his sensitive prostate, he couldn't stop him in these games, but it just made him aroused for the second time.

Kakarot squeezed pale thighs letting Vegeta know he was close, the younger male cranes his neck, lips meeting and tongues touching instantly, both panting against their open mouths, hot breath and tongues licking.

With one last push, Vegeta's ass was pressed up to Kakarot's hips holding him still, he came hard and deep, blunt nails digging into the pale hips, a long moan tumbling past his lips, rolling his hips roughly and unconsciously simulating Vegeta's spot and helping him reach a second orgasm.

"K-Kaka...rot." Vegeta's eyes pleaded desperately to be released.

Kakarot kissed Vegeta's wrists when they were free, the marks looking painful and deep, he forgave being called by his name but it wouldn't go unnoticed, the small boy curled up and pressed his back up to Kakarot's chest, happy smiles cover his lips when strong arms hold him closely making him feel safe.

"Vegeta...did I mention that I...love you?" Kakarot mumbled half asleep half awake.

Vegeta grins and presses his lips shut tightly holding in a sob, tears slowly falling over the pillow, of course he knew.


	42. The Puppet and The Puppeteer

**Warnings:** all the lemon .-.

 **The Puppet and The Puppeteer**

* * *

Something felt off, right between his thighs, shifting slightly half awake and still half asleep his fingers traced something thick, tight around his wrists, his weight was over his hands and it was making them feel like ants running up and down his limbs, Kakarot finally opens his eyes to look around, he was in his room, over the bed, naked and with his wrists tied behind his back, leaving him completely vulnerable to the eye or to the one who was kneeling between his legs and staring deeply at him.

Small hands roaming his body, pinching his skin lightly, the feeling of clothes against his bare skin making it a foreign sensation, the tables have turned apparently, when giggles began to leave Vegeta he knew the meaning of everything, it's as if the young male was asking him:

 _ **How does it feel to be the puppet and not the puppeteer?**_

It was exciting, arousing but a complete insult and humiliation to his name, watching Vegeta roll his small tongue around his hard nipple pushed a low growl inevitably, the tongue flicks the ring penetrating the flesh and perfect white teeth pulling hard enough to make him groan loudly, who would've known that this could ever happen, it was breathtaking, going down cleaning and tasting the sweat from his stomach, the hot night making his body temperature hotter and hotter, the sight was playing beautifully and agonizingly slow.

From the darkest corners of the room lust began crawling from its hiding place, sliding and shifting, covering the room with a heavy shade of need, need to break free from the bound and attack the fragile body, breaking every inch of bone and tearing up the skin until the choked sound of sex was the only thing left, watch the one underneath try to hold onto something but ends up clawing the air, playing and knowing exactly how to tease, screams of desperation when that limit is ripped away and vanishes into the body, again and again, moving, almost close to ending, edging and then ripping away that orgasm until pleads echoe off the walls.

Vegeta crawls over the helpless body and sits over his lover's sweating stomach, feeling the steal abs press hard to his backside with each breath the man took, slowly and sensually the jacket around Vegeta's slim body is unzipped and pushes open exposing his shivering skin, happily listening to Kakarot grunt angrily and obviously aroused, chest rising and falling slowly making it glisten from the sheen of sweat covering him from head to toes.

"Open your mouth." Vegeta spoke darkly.

Alcohol filling Kakarot's nostrils, blue eyes moving onto the bar and discovering a glass with whiskey, this was intriguing now, what was going to happen now that he was unable to stop the small creature who had apparently found his dominance that was hiding deep down in his male instincts.

"Vegeta."

"Don't be scared, I've done this before, open your mouth."

Scared? With a growl he slowly parts his mouth and opens it wide, Vegeta runs a cherry flavored lollipop over Kakarot's plump lips before moving it past his lips and rubbing it over his tongue awakening his taste buds to the sweet flavor. Vegeta watched with a smirk and with a hand pressed up to his cheek, it was like fucking Kakarot's mouth, he rolled the lollipop around and pushed it under his tongue making the man grunt, Kakarot closed his mouth around the candy when his mouth was flooded in sweet saliva and swallowed down.

"Kakarot...that was amazing," Vegeta pulls the candy away and moves his body up "now I want to try it too."

Kakarot stares at the erect cock in front of his face and looks up, a laugh escapes Vegeta before shoving himself between thick lips and down his throat, a small moan erupting when when teeth graze his meat gently, what a wonderful feeling of dominance. Breathing through his nose, Kakarot growled sending vibrations to Vegeta's pelvis and made him thrust uncontrollably, making it clear it was the first time Vegeta was getting sucked off, a few more thrusts pulling on his lips, Vegeta looked down to Kakarot's concentrated glare making him moan and pull his hips back.

"It's rather late to be doing lewd acts don't you think, Mr. Ouji?" Kakarot licks the drool from the side of his mouth.

"It's not the same touching myself to feeling you inside me."

"Interesting. I never thought a person like you could be so _nasty._ "

Vegeta sticks the lollipop in his mouth and lowers himself over the twitching, rock hard organ, spreading his legs letting Kakarot drink up the sight of his cock being swallowed and sucked up, his small hands clinch bronzed shoulders slowly moving up, inner walls being pulled out and slowly lowering back down carefully, that sensation of being filled up to his stomach, Kakarot's vulnerable position to be ravished, taking the advantage of bitting hard on his skin.

"That's enough," Kakarot growls feeling the teeth bite harder "Vegeta-ah, agh, ah."

Clinching his rectum muscles earned moans and jolts from Kakarot, blissfully having his prostate beat with each bounce of his hips, the rope wrapped around Kakarot's wrists irritating his skin, Vegeta looked at his masterpiece, the bite marks were bright red and the hickeys over the bronzed skin began to grow a dark purple from the broken blood vessels, he rolled the lollipop over his nipples leaning down to the man's face.

"Oh fu..." Vegeta began to throb and clamp down while the sinister tongue lapped the sweet flavor off his hard buds.

The sound of skin slapping against skin became sloppy, the grind of hips as wave after wave of ecstasy took over Vegeta's pale body, wiggling his hips and bouncing hard to get Kakarot to release as he hunched over and coated the man's chest and stomach, with a sharp increase of breath spurts of the hot liquid was shot into the bright red hole that clinched and milked Kakarot through his orgasm earning gasps and chokes as his body lost control and shuddered violently.

"Turn over," Vegeta grabs some scissors and cuts the ropes setting Kakarot free "how was that?"

Slowly watching the semen surf down pale legs stirred something inside Kakarot's mind, in a snap he pins Vegeta down with his legs spread wide and hovering over him like a wild animal.

"I'm going to ravish you until you beg me to stop."


	43. That's Our Personal Buisness

**That's Our Personal Buisness**

Awkwardly Vegeta drank his apple cider and looked around the outside party, one of Kakarot's many family members was celebrating, only God knows what, he just told him to get ready. But if he had known that Kakarot would leave him with the elderly part of the family to be with hIs cousins, talking about bullshit and laughing, then he would've rather stayed back home.

"Eleanor, I'm sorry but I have to use the restroom." He smiled kindly at Kakarot's auntie who was his grandmother's youngest sister and who everyone called "Nana."

It was interesting listening about her deceased husband, how they both met in their homeland, falling in love instantly, but not being able to date in that time, they would secretly send each other love letters with the risk of getting caught, apparently in an "antiquated" family the youngest could not marry before the oldest, who at the time was Kakarot's grandmother, Nana would have to stay with her mother and look after her until she passed away.

Vegeta smiled to himself, she had broken the rules, running away at the age of fifteen with the man she loved and forming a beautiful family, while her sister married a wealthy man who she never loved but did have fourteen children with, the youngest being Gine, Kakarot's mother who too broke her strict mother's rules and married the town's fisher. He thanked Gine for making such a handsome son, but what caught him off guard was when Nana mentioned them being more than just fishers but not going any farther than that.

"Damn it, I won't be able to sleep all week." Vegeta stood close to the table that was loaded with snacks and drinks.

"Vegeta, is it?"

At the mention of his name, he met with none other than with Krilin, Mr. Son's lawyer and best friend.

"Yes."

"Well, well, we finally get to meet! I've heard many things about you, Goku told me."

"Really?" Vegeta uncomfortably turns to the table and pokes some of the food "did he say g-good or bad things?"

"You tell me, he mentioned how good you are...moving your hips."

Vegeta paled completely, he felt as if someone had knocked the wind right out of him, how could he speak about something so intimate? How dare he! Furious and humiliated emotions made his mouth grow dry and his hands shake, his eyelashes trembling with tears, he turned his head away.

Kakarot enjoyed humiliating him to get him hard to get, but now this...

"Oh? Well that's nice."

"Yeah I mean, don't worry just..." Krilin chuckles and checks Vegeta's clothing noticing his rosy nipples from the thin long sleeved shirt over his body.

"Just what?"

"Don't forget to count me in, you can't deny me since you owe Goku a good amount of money for everything he's done for you."

"Anytime." Vegeta spat disgusted.

Quickly he made his way upstairs and closes the door to the bathroom, first admiring how elegant a room to shit could be, then sliding down to his bottom and holding his knees to his chest, he sobbed silently onto them.

Who was he kidding? This life didn't belong to him, he was barrowing bits of Kakarot's, this wasn't what he was used to, drinking champagne, all the Gucci clothes, eating in restaurants where the food was as expensive as fuck, V.I.P passes, riding in cars he never thought he would, no this wasn't him, he was the type to drink cheap beer and buying clothes for a dollar, eating fast food with his friends and family members, having a good time with them, not aware of Kakarot's existence and being happy for that, watching his favorite bands on television, taking the subway, all normal and calm.

But fate decided to put Mr. Son in his path and now he was stupidly clinging onto his hand, forgetting who he really was, he always knew that there was going to be a love in his life, so strong that would destroy him completely and in the end he would love only by pieces.

He felt so stupid and embarrassed.

* * *

The trip back home was silent and awkward, Vegeta didn't turn on the radio and sing along to the music, neither did he play with the window presses the button to make it go up then down, they had left the party early by Vegeta's order, hearing his voice break made Kakarot give in.

"Vegeta, why haven't you touched your food?" Kakarot asks drinking some wine to wash the food down.

"I'm not hungry."

"You're always hungry, tell me what's wrong."

Vegeta stands knocking the chair back and slams his small palm to Kakarot's cheek, making a blissful slapping sound echo off the walls, it was enough.

"How dare you speak of something so intimate! As if it were as common as taking a walk! He spoke to me as if I was some whore!"

Kakarot presses the back of his hand to his cheek feeling the skin hot and stinging, blue eyes glaring at Vegeta and having his own soul gored by the dark orbs that sparkled with tears, they quickly trickled down his cheeks and fell off his chin, back then watching the young male cry was an amusing display, but now it shook him and made his chest swell with guilt.

"You're upset."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Vegeta furiously wipes his tears away making new ones fall off his eyelashes.

Kakarot raised to his feet when the boy grabbed his puppy and walked out the house waiting for the elevator, was he really? Leaving him? Impossible, quickly he followed behind him, trying not to make a scandal with the neighbors.

"Vegeta, come back inside."

"No."

Kakarot sighs, the neighbors were watching them, he leaned to Vegeta and whispered as gentle as he could.

"Please, don't leave."

Vegeta's bottom lip quivered, this man was impossible, the look in his eyes was hard to read since they were emotionless, the tone in his voice echoed with half ass feelings, someone who loved another wouldn't care that others were looking and would spill their heart out with words of apology and stripping the soul, no matter how fucked up the relationship was, he wanted him to at least. Lie, fake love to make him stay, but with Kakarot that was something off his list.

He would probably just strip his body and make him forget with a carress knowing it would work.


	44. People From The Past

**Bold** \+ _Italic = **Speaking German Language**_

we got lazy and didn't want to translate all the German words, so...yeah :3

* * *

 **People From The Past**

 _Walking beside someone so "emotionless", I had forgotten how uncomfortable it could be sometimes, I had accepted his coldness towards me but I just can't see myself walking away from him. Kakarot is too important for me to leave him...maybe I'm just obsessed, bastard invades everything around me. Who am I even? I now need to sit down with myself and rewind my entire life. Start from step one...being born._

Slowly shoving the notebook in his bag Vegeta followed Kakarot, staying behind a little, it was three in the morning and New York seemed to never sleep, on the part of the town they were in was silent, only the echoe of Kakarot's and his footsteps sounded, they had left some sort of strip club, the owner had given Mr. Son a fat envelope and he knew it was money.

"Kakarot?"

"Yes?"

"Why did that man give you that envelope?"

"He owed me some money, no need for you to worry."

"I wasn't..." Vegeta whispers "idiot."

Kakarot opens the back door for Vegeta to step in, waiting for what seemed an eternity he turns to the younger male and gives him a questioning look.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to know, everything. Who are you?" Vegeta clinches his fists never before feeling so afraid to defying authority.

"I thought we made it clear about that subject."

"Fuck. Listen, what are you hiding from?! Why are you so afraid to tell me who you are?! Who are you _Kakaro_ t?!"

"Don't raise your voice, get in and we'll talk about it later."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

In a snap a bullet flew at lighting speed towards them, the noise following quickly behind, missing by an inch it made an impact against the wall by Vegeta's head, quickly reacting at animal and survival instincts, Kakarot reached in his jacket removing a 9mm ruger American pistol from his shoulder holster and pointed it directly where the attack came from.

Vegeta was paralyzed, the only thing he could hear was a long and loud beep sound in his head, his eyes traveled to where Kakarot was looking and there he saw someone he never expected to see again, those mobsters they were...names? What was their names again?

"Jörg...Klause." Kakarot said lightly keeping his pistol pointed at them as Jörg held his own gun at Kakarot.

"Kakaroto." Jörg grins with a sinister weight over it.

 _ **"What is it that you want? And why now?"**_

Vegeta blinks, finally reacting and snaps his head towards Mr. Son, did he just speak fluent German? Could this man surprise him more than he already had? Apparently yes.

 _ **"I heard that you killed the Glacies."**_ Klause smiles while standing safely behind his brother.

 _ **"Rumors, only rumors, I believe I paid me debt with your father already."**_

 _ **"Yes, you have, with father but not with us Italian boy."**_

 _ **"I owe you nothing."**_

 _ **"But you do Kakaroto, you think it's clever to impregnate our sister and then take what belongs to us?"**_

Kakarot eyes Vegeta before looking back at the brothers, the boy was just as confused as a puppy, he couldn't believe that he would get to see the mobster brothers again, but here they were and now everything got more complicated. If it was complicated before, on a scale from one to ten the complication level has now reached the ten.

 _ **"I refuse to give back anything that ever belonged to me first."**_

Where the hell had he gotten himself into? The three males glared at each other for some time before the brothers turn from the balcony they were standing and walk away as if nothing had happened, sighing Kakarot knew he had to fix things quickly before they could get out of hand, with his guard down, he flinches lightly when Vegeta leans against his back shaking like a leaf and clinching his hand tightly.

 _ **"What a most difficult event."**_ Kakarot glares into the darkness.


	45. Brothers' Backstory Part 1

Bold\+ _Italic_ = **_Speaking a different language_ **

* * *

**Brothers Backstory Part 1**

How lucky were those unaware, blissfully ignorant of the intentions of the young couple of men who sat in the local café on main street, as if they were normal, making it seem they were brothers who could only talk about their daily routines, yes, so fucking unaware.

As hard as the waitress tried to get the mobster brothers's attention it was to no avail, so in her last hopes of trying to get into their jeans she leaves her number in the napkin close to Jörg's hand, to which he took when she left.

He chuckles and shows his brother and folds the napkin putting it in his pocket.

 _ **"Might need it for later."**_

 _ **"I don't like red heads."**_ Klause leans against the chair and taps a cigarette gently against the table.

Jörg leans forward and tilts his chin up _**"what's wrong? Are you tired of being here already?"**_

 _ **"No."**_

 _ **"So?"**_

Klause raises his eyes to look into his brother's glare, a look he was used to since they were children, now being the baby brother of this dangerous man was a privilege for when he wanted something...

Jörg would get it no matter what the price is.

 _ **"I want the boy not because I need him but I want to watch that filthy doubled faced dog crumble down underneath me."**_

 _ **"I'll give you the boy then."**_

Both brothers share a look, eyes screaming volumes of things only they knew and understood, jealousy and vengeance.

* * *

 _12 years ago..._

 _It is a fact, everyone you ask will certainly agree, that a young wealthy man should have a wife, the Schädel family agreed of course! Mrs. Schädel hearing from the neighbors that the town's most expensive land, apart from theirs, was rented by a boy going with the age of eighteen, it was impressive, men who rarely paid attention to social happenings had grown of interest that left an intriguing sensation, while women who gossip was their best chore were going with the idea of offering, so to say, their daughters to this said boy._

 _In the Schädel family there was ten of family, the eldest being Jörg, five females following behind him, triplets in those five women and at the end you had the twins, Klause and Charlotte. Being the only men Klause stuck to his brother's side, looking up to him and obeying in everything that Jörg ordered._

 _Came the news to Mr. Schädel that the young ladies were preparing to woo this mysterious new target, his sons were not happy to hear that their mother was expecting that one of her six daughters were to marry. The heat rising to their faces in jealously and anger, how dare their mother treat their sisters like cattle?_

 _"Have you heard, my dear?" Mrs. Schädel had asked that afternoon._

 _"Heard what?" Father answered not looking away from his book, he had no interest in his wife's silly talk._

 _"Sonne house has been taken by a wealthy young man, he comes from the south, he is single and his name is Son, he has a large fortune!"_

 _"And?"_

 _"I wish to marry him to one of our daughters." She strolled over to the window, hoping to have her husband's approval and get right into action._

 _"Who in the world marries at eighteen? You are out of your mind woman."_

 _"My dear, I beg you to pay him a visit!"_

 _Not wanting to have a discussion with his hard headed wife he did as he was told, his sons following secretly behind him._

 _Mr. Schädel hopped into his vehicle and drove into the famous land of Sonne house, passing by a path of beautiful trees that met at the top forming a tunnel, stopping at the driveway he noticed servants carrying furniture inside the house, windows were being dusted, the lawn was being mowed, boxes and boxes of books were being carried in, all labeled with: libri, Kakaroto._

 _"He is Italian."_

 _"Bongiorno."_

 _At the greeting he turned to meet with the face of a young man, hair refusing to stay down glowed in a neon blue along with aqua eyes, taking a whiff of him quickly, Mr. Schädel knew this boy was to be nowhere near his daughters, Son was the exact age as his eldest, same height and body mold._

 _But the difference between them was..._

 _Kakaroto Son, had the experience of a grown man while Jörg was barely leaving his training wheels._


	46. Brothers' Backstory Part 2

**Warning:** Slight abuse in this chapter

* * *

 **Brothers' Backstory Part 2**

 _"Ehm, scusi sennore?" (_ _ **excuse me, sir**_ _.)_

 _"I don't speak Italian boy, you're in different dirt now."_

 _"What can I do for you today?"_

 _"So you speak the mother language."_

 _Kakarot smirks and chuckles looking away, he watched the servants for a couple of minutes, testing the man's patience before taking a long drag from cigarette between his fingers, he nods and looks directly into Mr. Schädel's eyes._

 _"The woman who looked over me comes from Austria, I took a few things from her before visiting the narcissistic country I read so much about."_

 _From the edge of Kakarot's eye he watched the man clinch his fist before sliding his hand into his pocket, was he treating with dangerous people he didn't know but stepping on private property couldn't go unnoticed._

 _"Don't generalize, not all of our ancestors agreed to it."_

 _"I'm aware, but does the rest of the world know that?_ _ **Stereotypes**_. _America, known for the "free country." filled with immigrants that discriminate other immigrants, Germany is the misunderstood Nazis, Japan is constantly looking on what is there to make, better than before, BETTER, GREATER than others, more advanced. Mexico, people who wait for others to do the job that belongs to them all sitting on their potential, the list goes on."_

 _"Much to say about others but look at yourself in the mirror."_

 _"Who is there to speak about the fails of their motherland, it's easier to look at others without looking at yourself and know you blend into the colors of war." Kakarot laughs._

 _"You're very intelligent, I can give you that."_

 _"Have you come all the way here to let me know that?"_

 _"No, we heard someone had taken Sonne house and I came to give you greetings." Mr. Schädel scratches out his hand which is taken and is squeezed firmly._

 _"What is your label?" Kakarot mocks with a cocky smile._

 _"My name is Daniel Schädel."_

 _"Kakaroto Son."_

 _"Your name does not sound Italian, why is that?" The man asks sliding his hand into his pocket holding the gun tightly and his finger steady on the trigger._

 _"In that I cannot reply, I don't know myself, Daniel."_

 _"Schädel...never call me Daniel again not even my wife is allowed to call me so."_

 _Kakarot smiles, finding the man's rough edge amusing, acting all high and mighty like so many other wealthy men, chuckling to himself he turns around and calmly walks towards the entrance of Sonne house._

 _"Please join me for dinner whenever you have the time, Daniel."_

 _Hell to the fucking yes he was going to give the little bastard a visit but to teach him some manners, the brothers, whom where hiding, looked at each other in shock and amazement from the way this new guest had spoken to their father! Daniel Schädel, Germany's most dangerous and richest man talked to like if he were a neighbor, it was amazing and suicidal._

* * *

 _Days and weeks passed by from the visit to Sonne house and Mrs. Schädel was going nuts! When were they going to step onto Son's property? She had to do something before some other lady took the first move into being with the lad. Kakarot Son need to, no..._

 _He_ _had_ _to be under one of her daughters' enchantment, they were beautiful she had no doubt, having received many compliments on their beauty, she knew her baby Charlotte was the prettiest of all of her children, she was the favorite child under her eyes, to her husband they were all the same, but Charlotte, oh what a beauty, being called a porcelain doll many times._

 _"Daniel, dear?" She said one afternoon._

 _"If you are to ask me of that foreign the answer is no."_

 _"With what right do you say no!"_

 _"With the right that your father gave me the day we married."_

 _Their children's eyes move from mother to father, tension between them growing thick, they all excused themselves before quickly taking their leave back to their acitivies._

 _"Daniel."_

 _"Lady."_

 _"Why are you forcing me to stay home?"_

 _"Because I know that the moment you step out the house you will run up to Sonne house with all my daughters. Listen to me Lady, that boy is no good, I felt him the day I saw him."_

 _"Nonsense, you're overreacting."_

 _"Why in the world would you want one of our daughters to marry a man that is so engaged in filthy luxuries?"_

 _Mrs. Schädel paces in the room, she had to get her daughters with wealthy men, that was her dream and most beloved wish and no one would change her mind. Ever._

 _"You speak as if you knew him from one talk, love."_

 _"One talk was enough to know who he is."_

 _"I damn your authority over my life, I should've never married you."_

 _"And I damn your beauty that captivated me without noticing the serpent I married."_

 _"How dare you!"_

 _"It's an equal lose my beloved wife." He chuckles "now tell me what is going on? Your daughters and the town are acting nervous."_

 _"...I..."_

 _"Tell me. I know that you are aware so speak, you enjoy partying with the women of the town, lewd, carefree. No respect for their husbands."_

 _Lady glares hard into her husband's rough gaze, it was time to tell him the truth she had been keeping, it was going to be hard to face the wrath of the girls' but if he found out by the town's people it would be off with her head._

 _"Your daughters went swimming to Rosen lake yesterday."_

 _"What?"_

 _"The young men...of the town...saw them...they were..."_

 _"Speak!"_

 _"Daniel do not-"_

 _"Speak! Or else I will cut off your fucking ears for listening to rumors!"_

 _The man grabs the steak knife and wraps his strong, worked hand around the woman's fragile wrist, yanking her forward, her eyes grew, staring into angered orbs that flared with lust for blood and pain, it's as if she was looking into the devil's eyes._

 _"They...they...w-were...naked!"_

 _And with those words that echoed off the white walls a new sound came to meet with it, the shining marble floors inked with velvet, only when necessary he laid a hand on his delicate wife, covering her arms with dark kisses, her voice raw with help, beautiful blue eyes sparkling with tears and a bitter flavor running down her throat from swallowing down the blood from her teeth hitting, bitting her cheeks, she had no force compared to her husband, being held in his strength so many times, again and again that hot stinging attack sending her to meet the floor, his black figure hovering over her small body like a beast. Her eyes, daring to look up at the devil she loved dearly, filled with oceans of cries and pleads._

 _What a beautiful woman, even when broken to pieces her beauty never ceased to surprise him. Eyes that looked so sad and terrified and the torn up skin next to the flesh that was turning a bright blue color made the sick animal inside stir and purr with that disgusting growing lust the Schädel family was known for._


	47. Brothers' Backstory Part 3

**Warnings:** A lot of abuse that you may not like

* * *

 **Brothers' Backstory Part 3**

 _Daniel Schädel swayed into the room where his offspring took their daily activities, the eldest looking up to catch his father cleaning his hands into a white handkerchief before grabbing the keys to the vehicle he used to drive his prostitutes and other wives around._

 _"Jörg"_

 _The boy flinches "yes, sir."_

 _"From now on, if your sisters or mother ever disrespect me again you have the permission to punish them, protect your family name."_

 _"Y-yes...sir."_

 _"Did you hesitate?"_

 _"No! No father of course I did not hesitate!"_

 _"Stutter again and I will tie your hands to the car and drag you downtown."_

 _"Yes, sir." Jörg whispers looking at his sisters._

 _Mr. Schädel move around the living room causing them to hold their breath, the eldest of the girls squeezing her pencil tightly when she felt her father right behind her. The anxiety feeling killing her, waiting to be yelled at by this strict man._

 _They all knew their father had other families but never did they have the right or courage to reproach him anything, never having the bravery to stand up to him or defend their siblings from him, much less rescue their mother from his claws._

 _"Ana."_

 _"Y-yes, father?"_

 _"If you are the eldest of your sisters, knowing that keeping our name clean is very important to me, why did you let them swim in Rosen lake?"_

 _"...I...I..."_

 _"Come with me."_

 _Mr. Schädel grabs her as if she was a rag doll and yanks her out the room by the back of her hair, the girls after him, pleading their father to let her go and spare her mistake, Jörg and Klause stayed behind looking at each other, speaking via eye contact._

 _Hearing the cries of her daughters, Lady forces herself to run out the house and catches her husband exposing Ana to the people, she was nude, all eyes looking at her, the girls were on their knees pleading and crying._

 _"Daniel!" Lady removes her daughter from him and covers her up. "Daniel, how could you do this to your daughter!"_

 _"They like to expose themselves to the boys then let them see her front row!"_

 _"Daniel...please."_

 _Mr. Schädel shoos the people and turns to his family, Jörg being the only one capable of holding his gaze, the man smiles at him knowing Jörg would keep this family in line. He knew that because his son was exactly like him, same ways and habits, that voice of authority, the strength of a leader and the brains of a genius, his hands worked from a young age and his memories covered with the knowledge of crimes. The perfect criminal. The perfect son._

 _"Jörg, don't disappoint me."_

 _"Never, sir."_

 _Their father disappeared for months, after the horror event things had calmed down except for the fact that..._

 _Charlotte was meeting with Kakarot in "romanticism" if they could say so._

 _Jörg paced from side to side his youngest sister would be presenting that foreign lover of hers, the time had come and he had arrived. It was gut wreaking watching the girl speaking and being kissed by the man who had caused his family so much problems, his mother was thrilled with the entire situation. Making him even more furious, she had completed her wish, since she was expecting they marry within a month._

 _"What part of Italy are you from Mr. Son?" Jane, one the girls, asked._

 _"I was born in Venice but I live in Rome with my parents and brother."_

 _"Rome! We heard it is beautiful!"_

 _"Indeed, it is beautiful."_

 _Lady smiles and leans forward "Mr. Son...what do you think of beauty and women."_

 _"I believe they don't mix."_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _Jörg and Klause couldn't help but glare heavily at their mother and sisters, it was fucking disrespectful! If only their father was there to stop such nonsense._

 _"Well Mrs. Schädel, young women and old women always yearn for sweet words to feed that ego they have so they only end up becoming bottomless pits for they only admire the artificial beauty they show while that yearning feeling stays unfilled because no one can see that a woman despite their years or they way they look, are just beautiful as nature could give."_

 _The women were left speechless, this young man, was maybe the definition of Mr. Right._

 _Autumn took over the grounds and trees, on a cold afternoon_ _beautiful Charlotte spilled her suffering to the wind as she held a paper in her hands, a farewell note, cruel few words breaking everything she had dreamed of._

 _"Charlotte?" Jörg said coming from between the trees_

 _"What's wrong Charlotte?" Klause quickly went to her rescue, or so he thought could help._

 _"J-Jörg...brother please don't punish me." She sobbed fearing for herself._

 _"What? Charlotte tell me what is the matter!"_

 _She shakes as she hands her brothers the farewell note and stutters to spill out the truth._

 _"I'm pregnant."_


	48. Years of Hate

**Warnings:** Slight abuse

* * *

 **Years of Hate**

 **"Wie geht es dir?"** ( _How are you?_ ) Jörg asks sitting over Kakarot's couch, crossing one leg over the other as he leaned back giving out the view of his tainted chest.

The glint of a golden pistol tucked into his pants letting the eyes know that he had wealth and the balls to leave bullets into the body of whomever dared to cross the door.

 **"Wunderbar."** ( _Wonderful._ ) Kakarot smiles, he shifts uncomfortably wincing as the rope around his wrists cut through his skin leaving it irritated, he looked over at his destroyed Androids, the three of them twitching and glitching.

 **"Wir...haben unfertige Geschäfte, ja?"** ( _We...have unfinished business, yes?_ )

 **"Ich glaube, ja."** ( _I believe, yes.)_

Jörg goes up to Kakarot and rubs his gun against his cheek and grabs his chin pointing the mouth of it to his forehead, Kakarot winces as the back of his hair is pulled by Klause.

"About my sister..."

"I know this visit has more to do with yourself than your sister, Jörg." Kakarot chuckles and looks up at him "so much more, your jealousy and envy. That's why you're here."

"Envy, ha! I envy no man stepping foot over the grounds."

"Lying to yourself won't make your ego feel better...you know that your father had great admiration towards me."

Klause sighs and kicks him across the face knocking the chair on its side where Kakarot is tied helplessly, where is Vegeta, that was the important question going through his mind. As he was pulled off the ground and back to his sitting position, Kakarot decided to make this game last a little longer, -knowing Jörg despite his age, would play along like a child- he sucked on his teeth to taste his blood, an unusual flavor laying over his taste buds.

"Don't suck your teeth at me." Jörg growled from the dark.

Kakarot stayed still, very silent, looking up he sucks his teeth again receiving a whack to the jaw with the back of a Franchi, that was the most painful shit he's felt tonight.

"Stressed?" Kakarot asks.

"Suck your teeth at him once more and I'll pry them out," Klause raises some pliers to his face "with these Mr. Playboy."

"Well Klause, I thought you hated Italians."

"Don't fuck around with me."

"It's interesting that being so hateful towards Italy...you carry around a Franchi SPAS 12...made by Italian hands."

Klause grits his teeth and grabs the pliers, having enough putting up with Kakarot's sarcastic shit, being in the same room was catastrophic enough to bring out war between the two countries thus preparing everyone else for WW3. What Kakarot had in these hard situations was raw intellect, Klause was only muscles, Jörg on the other hand had the same intellectual as the Italian to know they were playing mind games, this was so Kakarot. Jörg stops him before his brother could pull anything out of the man's mouth.

"Not yet Klause." Jörg looks over at Kakarot, what a carefree bastard he was "where's Vegeta?"

"Who?"

A struck to his face and his teeth cut through the inside of his cheeks.

"Vegeta Ouji, that fascinating journalist, the one who loves to be kissed between his ear and neck that space where his hair starts."

Kakarot smiles and shrugs, blood boiling his veins.

"Now I want to meet him."

Jörg twitches, trigger is pulled destroying a glass near Kakarot's head, the man flinches slightly a loud beep ringing in his ears, so Jörg was serious about wanting the boy under his possession? Well ain't that sad, Vegeta belonged to him. Him alone, praying the young fool won't just walk into the room and be taken away...forever.

"Alright, Kakaroto, you want to play...let's play."

"Sure, by the way..." Kakarot leans forward with a smile across his face "how's your mother?"

The game ended the second those words left his lips, Jörg looks at Klause, taking the hint Klause grins and knocks Kakarot out cold.

* * *

 _Jörg walked down the stairs slowly, how exhausting, taking care of a family that is more fucked now then when his father was here, if his father was here looking at him right now the man would probably punish him for running his "throne" so childishly and letting his sisters and mother get away with half the things Father would've punished brutally for. Pathetic, sighing with lament for this weakness he headed towards the dining room imagining what delicious feast his nanny was making._

 _Heart pumps fast, an awful cringe feeling crushed his heart, his head screaming look away and run but feet remained steady on the ground, kill him, fuck him up, attack him! Do something! His mind yelled again and again, but he couldn't...how could he?_

 _"MUTTER!"_

 _Lady pushes Kakarot a distance away from her and hides behind him wanting the earth to eat her up._

 _"Jörg!" She pleads._

 _"Get out..." Jörg glares at Kakarot "GET OUT!"_

 _Kakarot looks over at Lady and smiles at her before walks swiftly away leaving mother and son to themselves._

 _"Jörg...love."_

 _An action he never thought he would do was the first instinct that raced to his brain, with all his force, fury and betrayal he sends his mother to the ground, using his feet to stomp her to filth, tears streaming down his cheeks and eyes flaming._

 _"How could you! How! YOU'VE CHEATED ON MY FATHER!"_

 _Hate. An unknown feeling and word now becoming his most powerful lethal weapon._


	49. I'm Done

**I'm Done**

"Why didn't you call the police right after, Kakarot!" Vegeta frowns and presses a cotton dipped in alcohol to the man's cheek.

"I didn't find it necessary."

"You didn't...you didn't find it necessary?! Kakarot are you out of your damn mind?!"

"I'm going to ask you to stop yelling my head hurts," Kakarot presses his cold glass of whiskey to his forehead "I don't want to make a big show about something that I can simply handle on my own."

"Why? Why not? Someone with a little conscious would call them." Vegeta frowns, now was the chance to get the truth from him.

"Vegeta...we spoke about this many times and you already know the answer."

Vegeta stands and paces around the room that now sat in a heavy silence, the same answer always, things have been weird lately but in those nights when he couldn't sleep and watched Kakarot sleep he heard secrets that would've never been spilled out if the man was in his five senses, what kind of life has he been living ever since he met Kakarot? It's all a lie. Both of their lives were in danger, but...from where did he know Jörg and Klause? They are, they've said it before, mobsters, so how could Kakarot possible know who they are, it's not coincidence since both live in different parts of this forsaken world, this was Kakarot's last opportunity to speak.

"Who's _Charlotte_?"

Caught off guard the man's grip on the glass closes tightly making it crack and break, the pieces fall on his chest and lap, thin lines of blood run down his wrists and onto the couch. It was the first time Vegeta saw the man grow nervous, stuttering out his answer of not knowing who the woman was, nearly a year of knowing each other and Kakarot still didn't have the enough balls to tell him the truth?

That was enough.

"What?" Kakarot looks up, did he hear right? Did he just hear...?

"Enough. I've had enough. I'm done."

"What do you mean with done?" Kakarot rubs his forehead frustrated.

"I'm done! I don't want to be here anymore, if you don't have the enough balls to tell me who you are and what you really want then I want nothing to do with you, Mr. Son." Vegeta starts packing his things.

"Vegeta, enough of those silly games."

"This is not a game! I've been living with you for a year now! I don't even know who you are, I told you everything about me but you? To me your nothing but a classy stranger with a fetish for sadism."

"Why would want to know about my past?"

"Because I want to!"

"Weren't you the one to say, that we shouldn't live in the past? Always look into the future, always look into that, never go back to a life that is but a memory?"

"Don't turn this on me now!"

"You won't leave me."

Vegeta grabs his things, holding his clothes and books in one arm and the dog in the other, he didn't want to go, truly, but it was necessary to teach this man a lesson, make him see...that not always was he going to be indispensable.

"Watch me."

He was actually doing it? Kakarot stayed in his seat, any second now the boy would come back to his arms apologizing and asking him to forget everything. The elevator dinged and be jumped to his feet, quick and steady he walked towards the elevator where Vegeta stood in, confident and sure the boy would just jump to him. It worked the first time, so why won't it work the second time?

"NO!"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Kakarot felt a weight take over his stomach, was he really?

"Don't go."

"I'm sorry." Vegeta looks away.

The doors close and just like that, Vegeta walked out of Mr. Son's life the same way he came in.


	50. My Lost Love

**My Lost Love**

 _2 years later..._

Walking along the streets of busy New York, a mysterious man takes a walk between the people going all in one direction, him going in the opposite, glares from people whenever he bumped into them, neon blue hair defying gravity, eyes holding feelings deep inside, hands filled with hidden sadism looking for a new prey to devour slowly, his brain on the other hand, refused to let his sick games take place with another body that wasn't Vegeta's. So for now maybe even forever...

The beast slumbers.

Android 16 steps out the vehicle and goes to the other side to open the door for his master, Kakarot looks up at a building, a place left in dry lust, where all his games took place, maybe he'll come back one day, maybe he won't. Maybe they'll never hear a word from him ever again. Who knew? In time he would see but for now it was time to take a rest from this life and stay in a place where no one knew who he was, where he could sit and drink a good cup of wine whilst enjoying the beauty surrounding him.

"Master?"

"Shhh...he's coming." Kakarot stops 16 from speaking and closes his eyes, slowly inhaling long and deep.

A group of chatting friends pass right beside him, in the middle a happy Vegeta, the conversation being Vegeta's birthday and drinking until the fainted and threw up, all laughing and running off to catch the bus, Vegeta smiles and waits for his friends to step on the bus first, an awkward sensation making him look away and towards the men who were now looking another way, it felt as if Kakarot was watching him, he shook his head and smiled.

"C'mon, Vegeta! Let's party!" one friend said catching the beauty's attention, who in return grinned stepping on the bus and paid the driver.

Kakarot chuckles and looks over his shoulder, watching the bus take it's leave, what a change his young love has taken, so fast in short two years.

"So today is Vegeta's birthday?" Kakarot asks as he steps in the limo.

"Yes, sir, he turned 21 today." 16 closes the door and goes to his place.

Kakarot couldn't help but feel a heavy weight over his chest, damn these feelings, melancholy and something going by the name of...

 _Love._

A small smile stretches the corners of his lips, what stupid timing to realize something so obvious, a feeling denied from the beginning, what things would await him in the future now that the only one who could save him was gone forever?

"Drive." Kakarot's smile disappears.

Who knows? Maybe he could find someone else to save him or maybe haunting memories would end up devouring him finally.

 _The end._


End file.
